<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PMD: The Memory Enigmas by The_Lost_Messenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445442">PMD: The Memory Enigmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Messenger/pseuds/The_Lost_Messenger'>The_Lost_Messenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Character Development, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Unlikely heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Messenger/pseuds/The_Lost_Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would a Pokemon do upon waking up in an unfamiliar world with nothing but their name and the dream they experienced moments ago? A haughty Torchic named Teriyaki finds herself in such a dilemma, and while she is determined to uncover those lost memories of hers, figuring out where to start is easier said than done.</p><p>Unfortunately, she wastes no time crashing into trouble, but there is a silver lining to the consequences of her actions. That silver lining takes the form of a Misdreavus named Blossom, and with her help, the duo hopes their combined efforts will reveal something about Teriyaki's past. Before they can set about searching for those memories, they will also have to complete missions for the thief guild that Blossom works for, and those jobs are anything but simple.</p><p>However, maybe those missions are also a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teriyaki swore she was just a few yards away from being the first Pokemon to touch the stars. The mere chance at being able to make history would have been a dream come true, silly as touching a star would sound to most Pokemon, but it caused her heart to thrash nonetheless.</p><p>Was it nerves?</p><p>That could not have been it. Teriyaki would never have gone this far if she was afraid of what might happen. That was not to say she was a little frustrated that she felt like the nearest star was far beyond her reach. A Torchic’s wingspan was never anything impressive, and her tuft of yellow feathers were no different.</p><p>Were stars warm like a cozy nightlight, or would touching one char her feathers into ash? So many questions ran through her mind as she drifted closer and closer to the twinkling lights, and not one of them came with an answer. As far as Teriyaki was concerned, it only made the anticipation more unbearable.</p><p>It all felt so surreal.</p><p>So mysterious.</p><p>So. . . wet.</p><p>Teriyaki did not expect the far reaches of space to feel wet. At a glance, she assumed it was just a vast, empty void because there was nothing aside from stars, meteorites, and whatever else happened to make its home there.</p><p>It felt <em> wrong </em>.</p><p>It <em> was </em> wrong.</p><p>Teriyaki’s vision blurred, but just for a moment. As she focused on her surroundings, dozens of stars fizzled out in the blink of an eye. The stars farthest from her vanished first, gobbled up by the voracious darkness. The darkness swept its way through the stars one by one until it approached the star closest to her.</p><p>If Teriyaki was going to be the first Pokemon to touch a star, now was the time.</p><p>Teriyaki knitted her brow, and she clenched her beak shut. The feathers at her side stretched out as far as possible, wriggling back and forth as she drifted closer to a star. Its white, spherical, and petite shape was nothing like the towering ball of fire that she envisioned in her imagination.</p><p>Regardless of expectations, Teriyaki was determined to touch the small speck of light.</p><p>“C’mon,” Teriyaki whispered under her breath. Beads of sweat cascaded down her head and soaked her back. Her minuscule wings stretched out even farther, going beyond what a normal Torchic was capable of doing. “Just a little. . .”</p><p>
  <em> Pop! </em>
</p><p>Teriyaki swung her wing against the vast, empty space. There was no warmth, no charred feathers, and no rush of excitement coursing through her veins. There was not even a feeling that was the complete opposite of her hypothesis.</p><p>Whatever Teriyaki touched with her feathers, all she could muster was a downcast stare.</p><p>That frown of hers, however, lasted for only a brief moment. The feathers atop her head swayed back and forth as if they were being caressed by someone or something. A strange, indescribable sensation inside her chest flickered. She thought her muscles tightened, but that couldn’t have been it. She knew what that felt like, and this was different.</p><p>No, the real reason was. . .</p><p>“What am I doing here?” Teriyaki asked aloud. She tilted her head, donning a puzzled look. “Wait, why am I trying to touch a star? I’d be burned into a crisp. Even the dumbest Pokemon in the universe know what a star is. Heck, <em> why </em> am I floating in space? How did I get here?”</p><p>A faint, reddish glow appeared on the horizon. It looked unlike any of the stars from before, and it was soon joined by two smaller twinkles, both the same color as the larger one in the center. It shone brighter and brighter until its glow emanated over Teriyaki’s body. A sudden urge to keep going dragged her forward, regardless of whether she actually wanted to continue or not.</p><p>“I know we’ll meet soon,” a faint, feminine voice called out. “You and your. . .”</p><hr/><p>Faint groans left Teriyaki’s beak as she opened her eyes, the world nothing but a blur of watercolors at first. A roaring waterfall echoed from afar. Her body felt like it was suspended in midair, and her back was sopping wet. It was a stinging, uncomfortable kind of wet, admittedly fitting for a fire-type like herself.</p><p>“Should’ve known,” Teriyaki grumbled to herself. “Why <em> did </em> I think that was real?”</p><p>While oddities in her world were par for the course, something that outlandish must have been a dream. That failed to answer her questions of why she was sleeping atop a small pond and why she found herself within an unfamiliar forest, but at least she wouldn’t touch an actual, honest to goodness star.</p><p>Teriyaki crawled out of the shallow pond, her feathers still drenched from the floating nap she took earlier, and her attention turned toward the dirt road that carved through the cluster of trees up ahead. Something about it pricked her nerves at the sight, something eerily familiar.</p><p>However, Teriyaki could not think of a time where she stepped foot into such a place. She could not even recall anything from before she ended up in the middle of the forest. No matter how much she scowled, her memories brought up nothing.</p><p>Nothing but her name and that she was a Torchic.</p><p>“This can’t end well,” Teriyaki murmured, slouching. She gulped, then swiveled her head from left to right. “Uh, someone’s got to be nearby. Someone’s going to come along and tell me what the heck is going on. That’s how this always works.”</p><p>“Come on!”</p><p>Teriyaki’s heart skipped a beat. She jumped in place and glanced behind her shoulder. Nothing leaped out at her, let alone made itself known, but something about that voice rubbed her the wrong way.</p><p>That raspy voice did not carry the tone of someone helpful.</p><p>“Keep pushing, stupid!” the voice said, much louder than before.</p><p>“Why did I get cursed with a lost memory and being found by clowns?” Teriyaki moaned. She turned around and stared at the cluttered foliage, knowing the voice’s source was bound to show up within seconds.</p><p>The Torchic waited. . . and waited. . . and waited. . . until it became clear that waiting would accomplish nothing. After wasting two minutes where even jogging in place would have been a more valuable use of her time, she slammed her foot into the ground and shouted, “Will you stop hiding!?”</p><p>A shrub to her right wriggled, seemingly coming to life at her command. Emerging from the evergreen leaves were two Pokemon, a Charjabug with a chipped pincer and a Chewtle adorned with a tattered, red bandana around his forehead. Their eyes locked onto Teriyaki the moment both of them emerged from their hiding spot, neither one wearing anything that resembled a smile.</p><p>The Charjabug wriggled its cubic body and shot a glare at the Chewtle. “You just had to make a scene!” he scolded. “That girl’s gonna beat us to the treasure if you keep dawdling around, Chewbone!”</p><p>“Me!?” Chewbone exclaimed. He stepped back, mouth agape and eyes the size of dinner plates. “Oh, wasn’t it your idea to hide? You didn’t want us getting caught before we snagged the treasure! Now we’re gonna have to steal it from her!”</p><p>“Now look at what you’ve done!” the Charjabug snapped. His eyes became bloodshot, albeit barely visible underneath the screen-like protection covering them. “You’ve spoiled Plan B to a witness! How’re we supposed to beat the Oakwood Thief Guild now!?”</p><p>“You could have just pretended it was a joke, moron!” Chewbone attempted to bite the Charjabug, though the cuboid Pokemon leapt away from Chewbone before his jaw could clamp down. “I’d do this on my own if I could!”</p><p>“And you decided to pair up with me!” The Charjabug turned away with a loud “Hmph!”</p><p>Even after the duo outed themselves, Teriyaki could not quite bring herself to flee the scene. It was not that she was paralyzed with fear or lost in thought. Far from it, in fact. She couldn’t help herself from seeing where their tirade went, all while she donned a wry smile.</p><p>“Anyway. . .” the Charjabug said with an agitated tone. He brought his full attention back to the Torchic, that palpable rage dissipating in a heartbeat. “Does this little one not know us? Is she that sheltered?”</p><p>“Little one!?” Teriyaki chided, spitting a flame from her beak. The flame fizzled out upon touching the dirt beneath her feet. “I’m taller than both of you. Maybe don’t call me little if you’re the size of a bean.”</p><p>Chewbone donned a crooked smile and laughed. “Touch a nerve?”</p><p>“Far from it.” Teriyaki stood tall and shook her head. “I’d just rather you dish out insults that aren’t complete garbage. Then again, I should expect as much from two simple Pokemon who announce their plans to the entire world like a billboard.”</p><p>“Oh, aren’t you a day at the beach?” Charjabug said, clenching his stubby pincers together.</p><p>Teriyaki ruffled her feathers, and with a cocky grin, she gave the two troublemakers a nod. “I’d like to think so, but I’m not date material. Heck, I don’t even know how or why I’m in this place. You could’ve roped me into your ranks if you weren’t so stupid.”</p><p>Chewbone’s cheeks became a radiant red. The Chewtle puckered his lips and fired out a stream of water from his mouth. The attack sailed through the air and toward Teriyaki, only for it to miss its target as the Torchic leapt to the side with less than a second to spare.</p><p>Teriyaki’s eyes grew threefold. Just one of those crashing into her might have knocked her out on the spot. Her heart thrashed in her chest, feeling about ready to burst as another Water Gun careened past her. It was much farther off the mark than the first attempt, but even she knew that avoiding more than one of those would have been impossible.</p><p>Without a second thought, Teriyaki hotfooted from the shallow pond and the two Pokemon, making her way down the dirt pathway and toward the deepest parts of the forest. Everything around her became a blur as she bolted toward the cluster of shrubs and trees.</p><p>After enough time passed, she glanced back at where the Charjabug and Chewtle once stood. She was far from surprised at the duo chasing after her, doubly so at seeing them become smaller and smaller on the horizon.</p><p>Feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, Teriyaki brought her attention to everything up ahead. She swallowed a lump at what looked to be a thick barrier of leaves and twigs strewn together blocking her path.</p><p>Less than a second later, the Torchic crashed through the leaves, bushes, and twigs. However, she never lost momentum, almost as if the foliage was never there. Sharp, stinging sensations touched her nerves as she forced her way through the prickly shrubs. The greenery soon gave way to what resembled an empty hallway with square-shaped plants acting as barriers.</p><p>Teriyaki looked behind her shoulder for a third time. Everything that was behind her changed into an empty hallway unlike anything that preceded it just seconds ago, its form just like the one she was staring at just before. It was like she jumped into another dimension.</p><p>Another shiver coursed through Teriyaki’s spine, but she kept running and running. Her lungs felt like a furnace. She ignored each and every Pokemon that gave her a cursory glance. It was just her and the exit as far as she knew, either that or someplace the Charjabug and Chewbone would never find.</p><p>And with nothing up ahead, Teriyaki closed her eyes and sped up.</p><p>
  <em> Thump! </em>
</p><p>Teriyaki was thrust into the ground, the back of her head slamming into the dirt. She winced as the headache spread throughout the rest of her body. Small pebbles got caught in her feathers, prodding her shoulders until she shook them off.</p><p>“Of course there’d be a tree in the way,” Teriyaki grumbled, her vision still blurry. She shook her head as she pushed herself upright. “I’m no smarter than those loudmouths if I’m just going to run into the nearest boulder or cliffside.”</p><p>It was neither of those things.</p><p>The real answer turned Teriyaki’s complexion paler than the moon.</p><p>An unconscious Misdreavus lay right beside Teriyaki. The Pokemon’s lilac-tipped hair flowed against the gentle breeze and caressed the leather bag she’d dropped in the incident. Nothing fell out despite the bag being flung open, but what looked to be some kind of stone object with intricate, artistic etchings poked out from within said bag.</p><p>Teriyaki turned to her left, then to her right, and finally back at the Misdreavus. As much as she wasn’t above poking fun at other Pokemon, specifically the ones who may as well have been asking for it, hurting a stranger minding her own business was enough to make Teriyaki a little queasy.</p><p>“No! No! No!” Teriyaki shrieked, her feet unable to keep still. She stared at the motionless Pokemon, then knelt down and rubbed her feathers against the Misdreavus’s cheek. “Come on, wake up! Don’t make me scream at you!”</p><p>Teriyaki studied everything around her for a second time, then a third, and finally once more. That Charjabug and Chewtle showed no signs of catching up, at least to her limited knowledge. It put her at ease somewhat, but anxiety still rushed through her veins.</p><p>Knowing it was just her and the Misdreavus for now, Teriyaki took a deep breath, puffed her chest out, and felt a tingle in her throat. There was only one way she could have resolved this conundrum.</p><p>Teriyaki bellowed out the loudest screech her petite form could muster. Nearby Pidgey and Spinarak shuddered and fled the treetops. A cawing flock of Pidove joined the chorus, beating their wings in synchronization to their hearts, only for everything to become silent as they flew farther away.</p><p>Everything except for Teriyaki, however.</p><p>The Torchic closed her eyes with a slight grin. She knew that the Misdreavus would regain consciousness the moment she opened them again. A noise that could have moved the earth should have done the trick, after all.</p><p>Teriyaki opened her eyes. . .</p><p>The Misdreavus was still out cold, but her breaths were audible.</p><p>“Dammit!” Teriyaki cried, mouth agape. She tapped her foot. “Ah, I can’t just leave her behind. I’d be asking for trouble that way.” She stopped tapping the dirt, then gazed at the treetops several meters above her. “But there’s gotta be some way. Something that <em> doesn’t </em> involve carrying her out of here.”</p><p>“Got to be her!” a familiar voice bellowed.</p><p>Teriyaki gulped, and she felt her heart careen down her chest. “<em> Crap </em>!”</p><p>As expected, a Charjabug and Chewtle appeared on the horizon. They slowed down the closer they came to catching up with Teriyaki. Unlike the first time she met them, their expressions were bright and giddy.</p><p>That was when it became clear to Teriyaki.</p><p>They weren’t excited about finding her. That strange artifact in the Misdreavus’s bag was not some old rock the Pokemon picked up out of the blue. That was the treasure those two were seeking. And if they saw their target unconscious. . .</p><p>Teriyaki shuffled her feet until she stood in front of the Misdreavus, hoping that they’d somehow miss her purplish form. She spread her tiny wings as far out as possible, looking more like she was about to attempt flight than guard another Pokemon.</p><p>“Oh, and look who it is!” the Charjabug exclaimed, now within striking distance of Teriyaki. “Honestly, I thought we’d lose you the moment you jumped into that Mystery Dungeon. You know what those darn things are like.”</p><p>“Uh. . .” Teriyaki cocked her head to the left. “Your point?”</p><p>“You. . . don’t know what a Mystery Dungeon is?”</p><p>Teriyaki rolled her eyes and groaned. “A region afflicted by some kind of magic that changes its layout each time you visit. I mean, it’s got to be exactly what it says, right? Then why call ‘em Mystery Dungeons?”</p><p>“So you’re smarter than you say,” Chewbone replied, unable to help himself from giggling. He waddled closer to Teriyaki, trying his hardest to look at the Misdreavus behind her. After a brief moment, he looked back into Teriyaki’s eyes and continued, “Here I thought you were one of them amnesiacs.”</p><p>Teriyaki ruffled her feathers. “So what if my memory is swiss cheese!?”</p><p>“Point taken,” said the Charjabug. He nodded. “But let’s cut the crap. We know what you’re hiding.”</p><p>“Huh!?” Teriyaki felt her cheeks becoming warm. She averted her gaze away from the Charjabug and Chewtle, then forced a nervous laugh. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. It’s just me and this big ol’ dungeon.”</p><p>Chewbone gave the Torchic a quizzical look. He looked over to his partner, then back to Teriyaki. “So you’re sure you got nothing?”</p><p>“Positive!”</p><p>“Even I know that’s a lie,” the Charjabug retorted while scrunching up his body. “Look behind you!”</p><p>Teriyaki shrugged, though she was unable to keep a straight face. “Already did.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Beads of sweat dripped down Teriyaki’s forehead. She felt her throat tighten and suddenly become dry. Either she was going to follow their instructions to the letter, or she’d have to fight them, and the latter option was anything but a good idea. Taking out two Pokemon, one of them knowing Water Gun, just wasn’t possible.</p><p>Out of time and out of options, Teriyaki nodded and turned away from the duo on her heel.</p><p>The Misdreavus from before was gone. It was just an empty patch of dirt and the corridor that extended down the length of the dungeon’s floor. She caught a glimpse at a lone Sentret digging through a shrubbery for berries, but otherwise, any proof that someone else was there seemingly vanished.</p><p>“Did I imagine. . .”</p><p>“Can’t hear you, kid,” the Charjabug interrupted. Sparks formed between his stubby, yellow pincers. “Now tell me where the Misdreavus has gone, and we’ll let you go. Otherwise. . .” He scooted closer to Teriyaki, causing the latter to lean away and step back.</p><p>“Is. . .” Teriyaki cleared her throat. “Is this about me calling you idiots back there, because I feel like this is because I called you idiots.”</p><p>The Charjabug lunged forward, coming within inches of Teriyaki’s beak as sparks of electricity shot out of the bug’s outer shell. Teriyaki closed her eyes and braced for the attack, hoping that whatever pain came afterwards was minor.</p><p>For just a second, Teriyaki opened her eyes as the Charjabug was still airborne. Before the attack made impact, a colorful beam of psychedelic lights struck the Charjabug with a violent crash, flinging it away from Teriyaki and against the nearest trunk.</p><p>The Charjabug rolled down the tree and back onto the ground, shaking his head while he attempted to regain his bearings. He then looked up and toward whoever attacked him, his joyful expression gone in an instant.</p><p>Teriyaki turned to where the Psybeam came from, and all she could muster was a sigh of relief at what she saw.</p><p>Floating near the other Pokemon was the same Misdreavus from before, her leather bag’s strap wrapped around her lower body. The ghostly Pokemon’s ruby-like necklace glistened underneath the sunlight, and her eyes emitted a bright, pinkish aura. She wore a twisted scowl, one that instilled fear in Teriyaki the moment she stared at her.</p><p>The Misdreavus’s expression calmed, and she took a deep breath. The pink aura enveloping her became even brighter, sparks crackled around her body, and her attention then turned to Chewbone. “Don’t you dare hurt her!”</p><p>Chewbone swallowed a lump. “I didn’t do anything, Blossom!”</p><p>“If you weren’t going to do anything, then please leave us alone!” Blossom fired off a concentrated beam of psychic energy, narrowly missing Chewbone as the attack pierced the earth like a drill. Her pink aura brightened immediately after. “I’m not going to ask so nicely next time.”</p><p>“Blossom, I know that Zinc and I called you a weakling the first time we met, but does that give you any excuse to fire off Psybeams at us!?” Chewbone waddled backwards, stopping once he was right beside Zinc once again. “I mean, that’s totally extreme, right?”</p><p>“I was conscious when I saw you attacking that poor Torchic,” Blossom retorted, sighing thereafter. She looked down, her expression glum. “And yes, I know I’m a weakling. I know I’m terrible at this kind of stuff. But. . .” She furrowed her brow and glared at her two adversaries. “But that doesn’t give you an excuse to hurt me or anyone else!”</p><p>“Hilarious coming from a member of the Oakwood Thief Guild,” Zinc teased, stretching his cubic body out and holding back a laugh. “You do know what a thief is, right? Why should we listen to you?”</p><p>All this back and forth between Blossom, Zinc, and Chewbone gave Teriyaki a headache. She had no idea what the Oakwood Thief Guild even was or who they stole from, and not once had any of them explained why they were fighting aside from a few insults being slung Blossom’s way. Granted, that was a valid reason to fight in Teriyaki’s eyes, but she nevertheless felt like she was tossed to the side. That struck a nerve almost as much as being attacked.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Okay, can anyone tell me what the heck is going on!?” Teriyaki screamed at the top of her lungs. She huffed and puffed until all eyes were on her, Blossom being the first to do so while Zinc and Chewbone took a few seconds longer.</p><p>“These two are trying to steal the treasure I found from the nearby ruins,” Blossom said, rubbing her forehead. “They gave chase for a bit, fell behind, and are now doing it all over again.” She turned back to Zinc and Chewbone, pouting. “It doesn’t help that they were being incredibly mean to me!”</p><p>Shrugging, Teriyaki pointed a feather at the two troublemakers. “These two morons were bullying you?” She covered her beak with the other wing. “Uh, I mean, that’s not right of them. They deserve a nice kick to the face!”</p><p>“An apology will do, thank you.” Blossom added. She looked over to Teriyaki and gave her a quizzical expression. “Uh, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Teriyaki,” the Torchic said without hesitation. “But now’s not the time for a meet-and-greet.”</p><p>Sparks encircled Zinc’s green shell, and the gray mandibles between his pincers gnashed against each other. Without a word, he lunged toward Blossom, but missed his mark the moment she flung herself out of harm’s way. He tried a second and a third time, but yielded the exact same results.</p><p>Teriyaki rushed toward the Chewtle. She waited for the turtle-like Pokemon to open his mouth, but before the latter could fire off a Water Gun, she swept her leg underneath Chewbone and kicked him into the air. Teriyaki lunged her head toward Chewbone and struck him with a swipe of her beak. She inched away just before the Chewtle thrashed around as part of a counterattack.</p><p>Teriyaki shook her feathers and swung her leg toward Chewbone a second time. She missed by an inch when the Chewtle hopped away from the attack as if it was a jump rope. Before Teriyaki could retreat to a safer spot, the Chewtle tackled her into the ground, pinning her legs.</p><p>Squirming, Teriyaki blew embers into her adversary’s forehead. While the attack afflicted a noticeable burn on Chewbone’s skin, she still found herself wedged between the firm soil and the Chewtle’s thick, heavy legs.</p><p>Chewbone’s jaw opened to where it looked dislocated for a brief moment, then lunged at Teriyaki’s cheek and clamped down. A sharp tooth lodged itself into her hide, joined by a stinging sensation that coursed from the bite all the way down her body.</p><p>An ear-splitting screech cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. Tears welled up in Teriyaki’s eyes as the pinch from Chewbone’s bite became more painful by the second. No matter how much she endured, Teriyaki knew she’d pass out before long.</p><p>It was there that Teriyaki realized that fighting was not her strongest quality.</p><p>A bright beam of electricity came from Teriyaki’s left, striking Chewbone’s side and knocking him off the Torchic. Chewbone rolled around for a moment. Once he came to a halt, he then struggled to pick himself up, wobbling back and forth after standing on all fours.</p><p>Teriyaki felt the searing pain from that bite dissipate. She rubbed the afflicted cheek, her yellow feathers becoming stained with her blood. It was only a drop or two, but just seeing it turned the Torchic pale.</p><p>“Teriyaki!” Blossom called out as she floated over to Teriyaki’s side. She grabbed hold of the Torchic with a weak, psychokinetic field and dragged her partner into one of the nearby shrubs, concealing them both.</p><p>Panting, Blossom reached into her bag and procured an Oran Berry, Teriyaki grabbing it without a second thought. She fell to the ground, leaves getting caught in her hair. She pursed her lips as she struggled to avoid squirming.</p><p>Teriyaki nibbled on the Oran Berry, the sharp stinging sensations from her wound becoming even less noticeable the more she ate. “Uh, don’t worry. Could be worse.” Teriyaki turned to her partner and stared into Blossom’s eyes. “What happened to Zinc?”</p><p>“He’s been giving me a bit of trouble,” Blossom said while short of breath. However, her lips curled into the faintest of smiles. “But I couldn’t just leave you there. That was my fault for not trying to help sooner. Sorry.”</p><p>“At least you have a valid excuse.”</p><p>“Uh. . .” Blossom paused for a moment. She nudged closer to Teriyaki, then whispered into the latter’s ear, “I have an idea.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Blossom nodded in an instant. She looked out from within the foliage, Teriyaki following suit. The only thing they could have seen with their limited mobility were Zinc and Chewbone standing by their lonesome. The duo’s flustered faces and twisted scowls could be seen from miles away, but their harsh whispers were indecipherable.</p><p>Teriyaki felt a laugh building up within her chest, but before she could make a peep, a strand of Blossom’s hair willed itself onto Teriyaki’s beak, forcing the Torchic quiet. She pouted, but Teriyaki knew that there was no time to regroup otherwise.</p><p>“You’re seriously not going to attack while they’re sitting still?” Teriyaki asked with a confused look. She nudged closer to Blossom until they were pressing against each other, but not too fast to where she made any sudden noises.</p><p>Blossom shook her head. “We’ll use speed to our advantage.”</p><p>Teriyaki responded with a puzzled stare. “Speed?”</p><p>“Zinc and Chewbone are tough, but what they have in power, they lack in speed.” Blossom swooped around Teriyaki until she was on the other side. “You were running pretty fast before knocking me out.”</p><p>“So you’re saying that we attack, then run, then attack again.” Teriyaki stroked her chin, still wondering where Blossom was going with her plan. “Won’t we be exhausted before taking them out? Running so they can’t catch. . .”</p><p>And without warning, her eyes widened and shone.</p><p>“You got it, huh?” Blossom said.</p><p>“If we run circles around them, they can’t hit us,” Teriyaki whispered. “Then we strike back.” She donned a bright grin of her own. “Guess that’ll turn the tide in our favor. Pretty good thinking on your part.”</p><p>Blossom’s cheeks flushed. “I wouldn’t say I’m a good strategist. You refined my plan, after all.”</p><p>“But you came up with it.” Teriyaki narrowed her eyes and took a quick peek at Zinc and Chewbone one last time. Once she knew they were still somehow oblivious to her and Blossom’s hiding spot, she turned back to the Misdreavus. “Ready?”</p><p>Blossom leaned closer to her partner’s ear and muttered, “Get them when they can’t react, alright?”</p><p>Teriyaki flared her feathers. “Sounds perfect.”</p><p>Waiting for the perfect opening to strike felt like it took hours. That did not help with the anxiety bundling in Teriyaki’s chest. She found herself barely able to keep still while Blossom physically restrained her in case she tried something stupid.</p><p>As much as Teriyaki wanted all this to be over, she could not blame Blossom for a second.</p><p>Both Zinc and Chewbone turned their backs away from them.</p><p>Teriyaki’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Now,” Blossom murmured.</p><p>The Torchic and Misdreavus flew out from the shrub and charged an attack, the former spitting small sparks of fire while the latter emitted a gust of purple wind. Ember struck Zinc in the back, causing the Charjabug to emit a harsh screech, while Ominous Wind tossed Chewbone aside like a ragdoll.</p><p>
  <em> Thump! </em>
</p><p>Zinc and Chewbone crashed into each other. Once the Ominous Wind ceased, the duo’s posture slumped, and both became motionless afterwards. A few seconds passed, yet neither of them budged even a little.</p><p>Teriyaki landed on her feet and stood tall. She wiped her forehead and exhaled upon seeing Zinc and Chewbone’s unconscious selves. There was no doubt that they would have gotten back up sooner or later, but she felt a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders.</p><p>Before Teriyaki could even utter a single syllable, Blossom yanked her away from the two Pokemon. She clenched her beak, flailing her small wings in an attempt to maintain her balance.</p><p>“Watch it!” Teriyaki scolded, almost tripping over herself the moment Blossom let go.</p><p>Blossom glanced behind her back and to Teriyaki, eyes narrowed. “Complain later; run now!”</p><p>As much as Teriyaki wanted to fire back with another quip, she knew that Blossom was right. The moment those two Pokemon regained consciousness, she and Blossom would be dragged into a second round unless they scrammed without ever looking back. Winning by the skin of her beak was all the proof Teriyaki needed that staying around was a terrible idea.</p><p>Escaping the Mystery Dungeon itself was a much easier affair. There were a few Pokemon from the dungeon that stood in their way, but most of the time, they stepped out of the way or posed no challenge in pushing aside. Every step closer to the dungeon’s exit was one small hallway after another. A bit monotonous, but welcome nonetheless.</p><p>A clearing in the forest-like dungeon appeared after a few minutes of running. Teriyaki’s chest felt like it was about to burst. Her legs began to feel as though something was crushing them with a tight grip. The only thing that drowned out her own huffing and puffing was Blossom’s, the Misdreavus falling behind on occasion.</p><p>With one final push, Teriyaki jumped toward the dungeon’s exit with Blossom beside her.</p><p>There was no doubt in either of their minds that the hardest part of the day was behind them.</p><hr/><p>Teriyaki made a vow to never revisit the Rustic Forest again if it could be helped. Doubly so when it came to butting heads with that Charjabug and Chewtle. As much as she enjoyed getting under their skin, knowing that it could have gone south real quick was enough to make her quiver at the thought.</p><p>However, there were more important matters to address, not least of which was figuring out why she ended up in such a desolate place with gaps in her memory. The Mystery Dungeon itself provided no clues, but she would have been shocked otherwise.</p><p>What annoyed Teriyaki most of all was that she did not have a single lead.</p><p>At least she could take a little comfort in having someone by her side.</p><p>Teriyaki and Blossom rested against a large, egg-shaped boulder that jutted from the earth. It was the largest among the few stones littered about the rolling fields, one of the only breaks in the landscape’s repetition. If it weren’t for the dirt road, she would have forgiven herself in thinking it was uncharted territory.</p><p>The skies were clear with not a cloud in sight, and the aforementioned grassland shone underneath the sunlight. Dew twinkled atop the blades of grass like stars, Teriyaki finding them almost dreamlike the more she stared at them.</p><p>“Dreamlike. . .” Teriyaki whispered under her breath.</p><p>“Everything okay, Teriyaki?” Blossom asked, reclining against the boulder. She turned to her partner, reached into her leather bag, and presented a canteen to Teriyaki. “We can rest here for a while longer if you’re still tired. We should be safe here.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m fine.” Teriyaki sat down next to the Misdreavus. She reached over to one of the canteens, grabbing it once Blossom nudged it a little closer. Opening the cap with her beak, she leaned back and chugged as much water as she could, her throat celebrating as she drank.</p><p>Blossom smiled, but her expression then soured in a flash. “We should try to be more careful if this happens again. We could have been seriously hurt, maybe worse.”</p><p>Teriyaki forced a chuckle. “I was supposed to not think about that.”</p><p>“Uh, sorry for bringing it up. I really should have been more thoughtful.” Blossom pushed herself upright and began to float. She hovered a little closer to Teriyaki, then sat down next to her. “But. . .”</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“Thanks for making sure I was okay,” Blossom continued. Downcast, she glanced away from Teriyaki. It was the last reaction that Teriyaki expected given her choice in words, but pressing it further wouldn’t help. “And sorry for getting in your way.”</p><p>“Sorry? Why so many apologies?”</p><p>“An apology goes a long way,” said Blossom. She raised her head and gently closed her eyes as if she was meditating. “It feels good to be kind, and it feels awful to be mean. Lots of Pokemon don’t feel that way, but I think you understand.”</p><p>Teriyaki playfully waved her feathers. “Oh, and calling those two morons to their faces is a shining example of kindness, right?”</p><p>“Not like that!” Blossom shouted in a defensive tone. She shook her head, flush with embarrassment. “No, I meant when you stayed behind to make sure I was okay. You could have just ran away while I was unconscious, but you protected me. That’s the mark of a goodhearted Pokemon.”</p><p>“If you insist.”</p><p>“But what brought you to Rustic Forest?” Blossom tilted her head. “It’s not like a Pokemon would go there unwillingly.”</p><p>Teriyaki paused for a moment. She ruffled her feathers, wondering if Blossom would even believe her statement. Everything she’d seen when it came to the Mystery Dungeon made it out to be nothing special, and the last thing she wanted was for her first impression to be idiotic.</p><p>Lying would have left a worse impression, and the more Teriyaki pondered, she realized there were no good lies anyway.</p><p>“Finding my memories,” the Torchic said after an uncomfortable pause.</p><p>“Your memories?” Blossom responded, whatever glumness she once exhibited gone as she swooped closer to Teriyaki. “Is there something about that place you find special? Did you feel anything while we ran through the forest?” She froze, then gave a faint laugh. “I mean, did you feel anything aside from feeling exhausted?”</p><p>“Nope!” Teriyaki covered her face in shame at what she had to say next. “Just wandered into the dungeon, I guess.”</p><p>Blossom giggled again. “Some explorations do begin that way.”</p><p>“That reminds me of something.” Teriyaki paused for another couple of seconds, each one feeling more awkward than the last. There was no good way of segueing into her next question, but she was determined to ask it sooner than later. “What’s the Oakwood Thief Guild? How come you didn’t try stealing from me?”</p><p>Blossom leaned back, mouth slightly agape and eyes widened. “Excuse me? First of all, I’d never steal from you, and most importantly, you weren’t carrying anything. How’s stealing from you supposed to work?”</p><p>“Point taken.” Teriyaki cleared her throat, still jittery at the thought of offending a Pokemon who offered her kindness of all things. “But a kind thief sounds so weird. I mean, you’re stealing from lots of Pokemon, right?”</p><p>“Only if they’re bad. You know, like infamous outlaws or rotten jerks.”</p><p>Teriyaki straightened her posture. Whatever else swirled inside her head, thoughts of her past and how she lost her memories, was cast aside. She assumed eye contact with Blossom and pressed the tips of her short, yellow wings together.</p><p>“Okay, but <em> how </em> do you know if they’re bad?” Teriyaki asked, her voice almost cracking.</p><p>Blossom gave her partner a wink. “That’s where the guild comes in,” she said, perking up like she waited her whole life to discuss the guild and her relationship with it. “They have connections with hundreds, maybe even thousands of Pokemon! They’re told about all the bad things a Pokemon does, and if they’re bad enough, well. . .”</p><p>“You get back at them?” Teriyaki couldn’t help herself from cracking a smirk. “Yeah, I can get behind that. Maybe not the thievery, but if they’re asking for it, I’m not gonna lose any sleep over them.”</p><p>The dimples at the end of Blossom’s smile became more pronounced. “That’s one way of looking at it. As for me, it’s just how I support myself. I’m alright at sneaking around, and my abilities come in handy for the guild.”</p><p>Teriyaki spread her feathers out, flabbergasted. “Not even a little schadenfreude?”</p><p>“I try to be a little modest,” Blossom answered.</p><p>“That’s what they all say,” Teriyaki teased with a smug grin.</p><p>Blossom looked away from Teriyaki. Fidgeting, her blushing became even more intense, and she tried to cover her grin with her hair. “Hey, I’m at least <em> trying </em> to look nice! Gloating about that for even a second feels weird.”</p><p>“At least you can count on me to not cross the guild.” Teriyaki jumped onto her feet and jogged a few steps ahead. She turned back to Blossom and cocked her head. “Guess I should get back to what I was doing before.”</p><p>“You mean finding clues about your past?”</p><p>Teriyaki responded with a nod, then continued, “There has to be something that’d fix my memory. Probably in some long, confusing dungeon or whatever, but I should find it as soon as I can.”</p><p>Blossom hovered away from the boulder with a soft, bright smile and caught up to Teriyaki. “I wish you success on your journey. Just be careful outside the villages. Otherwise, I think you’ll do well.” She paused to take a deep breath. “By the way, how do you know where to look next?”</p><p>“That’s easy!” Teriyaki stood tall and stretched her tiny, yellow wings. “All I’ve got to do is. . .”</p><p>Blossom’s expression somehow became more smug than Teriyaki’s was from earlier, which caused the latter some discomfort. She swooped part of the way around Teriyaki. “You don’t know where to go next, do you?” she deadpanned.</p><p>Teriyaki's muscles tensed up. “Of course I know! It’s. . . uh, someplace mysterious! Someplace that has to do with the weird sculpture or whatever that you stole!”</p><p>Blossom reached into her leather bag and retrieved the artifact, presenting it to Teriyaki. The pear-shaped stone sported a bright sheen, but aside from a few etchings of helix-shaped Pokemon, nothing about it came across as mysterious. It was more an interesting decoration if anything.</p><p>“This doesn’t have any significant meaning,” Blossom explained. “In fact, I’d hesitate to call this a theft.” Blossom placed the artifact back into her bag, careful not to damage it. “It’s just an old vase the client wanted someone to grab, but couldn’t do it herself for whatever reason. Never went into too much detail.”</p><p>“All that for a vase?” Teriyaki responded, sounding almost deflated. She sighed and leaned her head back. “Sheesh, now where am I supposed to. . . I mean, it’s good to know I won’t find anything about my past in there.”</p><p>“I might have an idea.” Blossom tugged at her necklace. “How about you stay with me for the night?”</p><p>Gasping, Teriyaki scuttled away from Blossom, stopping after a few inches when she almost tripped over herself. “Huh!?”</p><p>“Yeah, you can stay with me for a bit!” Blossom gestured toward the winding path that extended out to the horizon. “Oakwood Village is a couple of miles away, and even if we stop to take a breather every now and then, we’ll get there before sunset.”</p><p>“Hold on, are you recruiting me to join the Oakwood Thief Guild!?” Teriyaki rubbed her eyes, and her jaw dropped as low as possible. “I haven’t stolen a thing in my life, let alone from terrible Pokemon!”</p><p>Blossom shook her head. “I’d never make you do something you’d find uncomfortable. Granted, I think you’d do a wonderful job. You have that particular kind of toughness that’d go a long way in the guild, and maybe you’ll find something about yourself along the way.”</p><p>As much as Teriyaki loathed to admit, she knew that Blossom was right. She would not be the first to admit that joining the Oakwood Thief Guild was far from a glamorous way to potentially find clues to her past. However, when it was between joining the guild and rooming with Blossom or wandering aimlessly for ages, the choice was obvious to Teriyaki.</p><p>“You’ll ease me into the crazy stuff, right?” Teriyaki asked, quivering.</p><p>Blossom bobbed her head. “Hey, you’re the one who insulted those two bullies. I think you’ll find life in the guild pretty easy if that’s your upper limit on what’s crazy or not.”</p><p>Teriyaki puffed her chest out, cheeks flushed. “C’mon, it felt good at the time!” She sighed. Her posture straightened thereafter. “But if it’s the right thing to do, I’ll join your guild.” Her anxiety vanished like a bubble on a needle the moment she watched Blossom’s eyes glimmer. “Just don’t expect me to get used to it.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful!” Blossom exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She flew even closer to Teriyaki and, using her prehensile hair, wrapped the Torchic in a tight hug. Despite the method of hugging, it felt rather soft, almost pillow-like in a way.</p><p>“Not how I imagined my initiation into the guild would go,” Teriyaki teased, unable to hold back a few laughs.</p><p>Blossom released Teriyaki from her hug, then floated on ahead while keeping an eye on her partner. “I’ll lead the way if that’s alright with you. Getting back to Oakwood Village shouldn’t be hard, but we should still be careful.”</p><p>“Think the morons will come after us?”</p><p>“Zinc and Chewbone?” Blossom shrugged, leaning her head a little to the left. “I wouldn’t be surprised. Nightfall is when the really dangerous stuff comes out, so best to give ourselves a cushion.”</p><p>Teriyaki nodded in understanding and followed Blossom down the dirt pathway. Even if she retained all her memories, the afternoon’s events were ones that she considered downright unusual, albeit heartwarming in a strange way. She felt more at ease knowing that there were kind Pokemon out there; Pokemon who ran into harm’s way to ensure her safety.</p><p>To Teriyaki, Blossom was just the right Pokemon she literally bumped into, as she checked off all those boxes and more. That never changed the fact that Blossom was an actual thief, but at the moment, Teriyaki was not concerned about those little details.</p><p>She recognized that there were more pressing matters ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Oakwood Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour ago, Teriyaki was positive that she and Blossom wouldn’t reach Oakwood Village before sunset. But from the start, Blossom suggested otherwise, and Teriyaki did not know whether it was optimism or foolishness. Nothing that resembled a town seemed close by when she first agreed to follow Blossom over there.</p><p>Much to Teriyaki’s surprise, Blossom’s optimism was warranted, maybe even realistic. By the time the sky was colored a brilliant orange, the sun setting beneath the horizon, Teriyaki stood before the entrance to Oakwood Village.</p><p>A large, wooden gate constructed from towering logs encircled the village, leaving no part of the community itself visible from the prying eyes of onlookers. Burly, barrel-chested Pokemon paced back and forth in front of the entrance. A few of them looked scrawnier than their comrades, but they more than made up for it with steely glares that sent chills down Teriyaki’s spine.</p><p>Smoke billowed from the village, a pungent, sulfurous aroma wafted through the air. Teriyaki’s stomach growled at the thought of a vegetable stew, salivating for a moment before she willed herself back into reality. Her ears picked up a faint giggle. She turned to the noise’s source and saw Blossom’s rosy cheeks and sheepish smile.</p><p>“Hey, I’m hungry too,” Blossom admitted, floating a little closer to Teriyaki. “We can grab something to eat before making our way through town. Sound good?”</p><p>Teriyaki took a short step back. “Eh, I’ll be fine,” she replied. Her stomach roared almost immediately after. She sported an embarrassed grin, causing Blossom to giggle louder in return. “Okay, maybe a little something.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled!” Blossom exclaimed with a chipper tone. “There’s a good place to eat that’s not far from the Oakwood Thief Guild. You might bump into some Pokemon from the guild, but they won’t bite.”</p><p>“Just one thing. . .” Teriyaki lurched closer to Blossom with a befuddled stare. She gestured to the village’s entrance. “How come you’re talking about the guild so openly? I mean, you do know we’re next to some guards, right?”</p><p>“Oh, there’s a reason.” Blossom looked back toward the village and cleared her throat. She waved to one of the guards stationed near the entrance, a Sandslash carrying a wooden pole and sporting a faint scar beneath his eye. “You know about the Oakwood Thief Guild, right?”</p><p>The Sandslash tightened his grip on the wooden pole, straightened his posture, and gave Blossom a nod. “Of course I heard of ‘em. They’re the reason this town’s still afloat. We’re practically indebted to ‘em, and you of all Pokemon should know that.”</p><p>Blossom turned back to Teriyaki. “And that’s the gist of it.”</p><p>Teriyaki blinked a few times, still trying to wrap her mind around how the town’s guards and a guild of thieves got along so well. Even if she retained her memories, the idea did not make a lick of sense, but she knew that there was no point in asking for more details.</p><p>“I know it’s a little, well, strange for Pokemon outside the village,” Blossom continued. She touched Teriyaki’s shoulder. “There’s a lot of history behind the guild and the village. We’d be here for days if I explained it all.”</p><p>“So I should take your word for it, right?”</p><p>Blossom shrugged, tilting her head. “I mean, you don’t <em> have </em> to believe me. Heck, I’d also be confused if I was in your spot. Just telling you to roll with the punches isn’t exactly a good answer too.”</p><p>Teriyaki leaned forward, straightening her posture. “Well, that’s all the convincing I need.”</p><p>“Huh?” Blossom replied, mouth ajar.</p><p>“All this is a bit too much to be a trick,” Teriyaki explained, pointing her yellow feathers at the wooden logs towering above her. “You just can’t build all this in a week or whatever. I’m sure I’ll figure it out after spending time here.” She brought her wing back to her side. “Only one way to find that out.”</p><p>Blossom gave her partner a wink. She swooped over to the Sandslash and wriggled the lilac-colored tips of her hair. She puffed her chest out and, with a determined expression, stared back at the guard.</p><p>“Could you please open the gates for us?” Blossom asked with a gentle tone.</p><p>The Sandslash tapped his wooden pole against the gates, a faint clack ringing in the air. “S’pose I could let you through. Mind bringing your little friend over? I got to. . .” The Sandslash cut himself off. He shot a glare at Teriyaki and motioned to her. “I need to make sure he won’t cause trouble.”</p><p>“If we’re talking the hasty, aggressive kind of trouble, then you might want to keep an eye on her,” Blossom answered with a chuckle. “But she’s a good Pokemon at heart. And besides, she won’t cause <em> that </em> kind of trouble.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that kind of. . .” Teriyaki cut herself off, immediately putting the pieces together on why a town full of thieves and a community indebted to them would want to keep certain Pokemon out. “Oh, right. Now I get it.”</p><p>“That’s why I waved at you earlier,” Blossom explained to the Sandslash. She gestured to Teriyaki. “Most Pokemon would understandably be a bit confused about how things work around here.”</p><p>The Sandslash leaned his back against the wall. “Fair enough.”</p><p>“Anyway, if that’s enough proof, could you please let us into the village?” Blossom asked, wrapping the tips of her hair together.</p><p>“Aye, you can go on through. I’ve seen enough.”</p><p>Blossom gave the Sandslash a glowing smile. “Thank you, mister!”</p><p>She waved back to Teriyaki, and the Torchic wasted no time in running up to her. They turned to the village’s entrance upon standing next to each other, Blossom taking a deep breath and watching the front gate’s latches coming loose.</p><p>Teriyaki, however, could not stay still for even a second.</p><p>As nervous as Teriyaki felt in that moment, she was forced to admit to herself that she was also a little excited. It was not often a Pokemon got the chance to take their first steps into such an unusual village. Every little thing she learned from Blossom gave her no idea on what to expect.</p><p>
  <em> Crack! Swoosh! </em>
</p><p>The front gate opened up, leaving a gap just small enough for Teriyaki and Blossom to fit through together. A glimpse of the sand-colored road and the cottages that lined the central street were all Teriyaki could see from where she stood. Nevertheless, her anticipation grew as the voices from within the village became louder.</p><p>Teriyaki and Blossom made their way past the gate and into Oakwood Village, the two next to each other as they got a better look at the plethora of cottages and the dozens of Pokemon running from one place to the other, only a few keeping still to mingle with each other.</p><p>A thunderous clang split the air. Teriyaki shuddered and turned to face the now sealed entrance, almost tripping over herself in the process. Her attention came back to Blossom, the latter hovering right beside Teriyaki.</p><p>Teriyaki looked up to Blossom, feathers poking out like quills. “You saw nothing!”</p><p>“Your secret is safe with me,” Blossom replied, cheeks puffed out as she tried to hold in a laugh. “Anyway, let’s make our way down the street if you’re ready. We’ll be there before you know it.”</p><p>With a hearty nod, Teriyaki resumed following Blossom down Oakwood Village’s central street. The first thing that came to mind was the similar architecture throughout. Every store, home, or pub was constructed with wooden planks without a drop of paint on them. The only noticeable differences between them were the decorations that ranged from small gardens to surprisingly massive peepholes and everything in between.</p><p>Teriyaki thought about the town’s relationship with the guild and the towering walls encircling it. In hindsight, it made sense to her that almost everyone was a local or knew their way around town. Teriyaki couldn’t help but wonder if she was the first visitor in several weeks, maybe even months.</p><p>“Back already!?” a voice hollered.</p><p>Teriyaki pressed her feet into the ground. She turned to the voice’s source and spotted a Pokemon whose cotton-like hair was larger than her body. She wasn’t sure how the Eldegoss felt about having seeds in her hair, but if Blossom’s was prehensile, she figured it was best to just roll with it.</p><p>“Elise?” Blossom responded, turning on a dime to face the Eldegoss. The two Pokemon stared at each other, Blossom pausing for a moment as she collected her thoughts. “I thought you’d be back at the pub. How’re things going?”</p><p>Elise grinned as she fiddled with the yellow, scarf-like leaf wrapped around her neck. “They have been splendid, dear. Turns out I was able to finish early, and I have just enough ingredients to make my soup for the evening.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Blossom’s smile brightened in a flash. “I just know it’ll turn out delicious!”</p><p>“Thank you, Blossom. That’s very kind of you.” Elise glanced to her left, then to her right, and finally over to Teriyaki. “If you don’t mind me asking, who’s this fellow? I don’t think I’ve seen her around these parts.”</p><p>“Oh, she’s new around here!” Blossom swooped over to Teriyaki until their cheeks were inches apart. “Elise, meet Teriyaki! She helped me fend off some bandits while I was in Rustic Forest.”</p><p>Elise gasped and leaned back, almost toppling over due to the size of her cotton-like hair. She leaned forward afterwards and regained her balance. “Oh my goodness! That must have been a fright!”</p><p>Teriyaki straightened her posture, head raised and chest puffed out. “It was a bit rough, but we showed those one-dimensional bullies who’s boss,” she boasted. “They were nothing we couldn’t handle.”</p><p>“Oh, so you’ve made a new friend?” Elise’s amber eyes glistened. “It’s about time you. . .”</p><p>“Not now, Elise!” Blossom interjected, cheeks colored a bright pink. She averted her gaze from the Eldegoss and Teriyaki, gesturing toward her bag. “Can we talk about, you know, the thing I found?”</p><p>Elise giggled, eyeing the contents of Blossom’s leather bag once she calmed herself. She bobbed her head, then looked back to Blossom. “Is that not why I’m here? I suppose you have the treasure with you.”</p><p>“Sure do.”</p><p>Rummaging through her bag, Blossom retrieved the pear-shaped artifact she showed Teriyaki earlier in the day, then placed it before Elise. She inched away from the artifact and chewed on her lower lip.</p><p>Elise crept forward and picked up the artifact with the leaf-like appendages on her sides. The Eldegoss squinted at the etchings, running an appendage alongside any scratches on the vase’s surface that were invisible from afar.</p><p>“Well?” Teriyaki asked, breaking the minute-long silence. “Is this it?”</p><p>Elise wasted no time in replying with a nod. “Without a doubt. It’s an authentic Draco Vase from the Omanyte Era. There’s been rumors of one laying around an old temple, but I could never find the blasted thing. It’s nothing expensive, but one’s trash is another’s treasure.”</p><p>Teriyaki scratched her forehead. “And you’re saying this because?”</p><p>Elise shook her head. “I thought you’d like to know. You seem like the kind of Pokemon who’d love finding a temple of riches, but maybe your heart’s somewhere else.” She turned her attention back to Blossom. “As I was saying, you’ve done a fine job bringing this back.”</p><p>Blossom squealed in delight. “Oh, thank you! I’m glad it’s finally found!”</p><p>Clearing her throat, Teriyaki gestured toward Blossom and knitted her brow. “Wait, I thought you were supposed to be. . .”</p><p>“It takes a thief to know their way around an ancient temple,” Elise pointed out, letting out a hearty laugh. She reached into the yellow, cloak-like leaves around her neck and retrieved a large pouch, then tossed it to Blossom. “Don’t spend it all in one place, lest you find yourself in a bind.”</p><p>Blossom caught the pouch with a weak, psychokinetic energy. She willed the pouch of money into her leather bag, sealing it tight afterwards. “Thank you very much. I’m glad you’re finally able to add such a beautiful artifact to your collection.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re just too kind,” Elise replied. “Way too kind, dearie. You’ll get hurt if you keep that up.”</p><p>Despite it not being directed at herself, Teriyaki shrugged in turn. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Think nothing of it.” Elise turned away from Teriyaki and Blossom, careful to not have accidentally smacked them with her massive ball of cotton. “Just remember that we live in a dangerous world. The lands far outside the village are shrouded in fog for a reason.”</p><p>“Can’t wait for another bunch of cryptic riddles that make no sense,” Teriyaki deadpanned.</p><p>Elise held back another chuckle. “And you should watch your tongue, dearie. Your fiery spirit will serve you well, but don’t forget that it can lead you into danger. If you join the guild, you’ll find out soon enough. Anyway, I wish you both well.”</p><p>Teriyaki watched as Elise scuttled away from her and Blossom. She could not help but wonder why the Eldegoss would even bother critiquing Blossom’s kindness, let alone her own sarcasm. She figured it was just a particular quirk of Elise’s, but since she was unlikely to cross paths with the Pokemon again, Teriyaki wasted no time in discarding the thought.</p><p>“Yeah, Elise can be a bit cryptic at times,” Blossom said as she adjusted the strap on her bag. “I think she means well in her own strange way.”</p><p>Teriyaki tapped her foot. She looked rather puzzled as she stared back at Blossom. “Even if she’s right, why is that a problem? Who cares about whatever’s out there if we aren’t planning on going there?”</p><p>“She kind of has a point about me.” Blossom glanced down and sighed. “Sorry if I’m weirding you out.”</p><p>Shuddering, Teriyaki inched closer to Blossom and shook her head. “Not at all! You think I’m going to give you a bunch of crap just because you’re bubblier and kinder than your average Pokemon?”</p><p>Blossom tugged at her ruby-like necklace. Her lips curled into a slight frown. “Well, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I do realize that I can be a little annoying sometimes. Guess it’s just another thing I need to work on.”</p><p>“You sure about that? Because if you asked me. . .” Teriyaki’s stomach purred without warning, and a ticklish sensation covered much of her belly. Her eyes widened, and another muffled growl followed afterwards.</p><p>Blossom’s frown vanished without a trace. She bit her lower lip and fought back a giggle. When another roar came from Teriyaki’s stomach, she could not help herself from puffing out her cheeks.</p><p>Teriyaki stepped back, trying her hardest to contort her face into something that exuded toughness, yet failing in spectacular fashion. Laughter escaped her beak, and the tension in her muscles loosened.</p><p>Much to Teriyaki’s delight, Blossom followed suit with her own laughter.</p><p>“Where’s the food?” Teriyaki asked, catching her breath.</p><p>Blossom licked her own lips. “Almost there!”</p><hr/><p>Whatever anxiety lingered in Teriyaki’s chest vanished the moment a bowl of vegetable stew slid before her. The soup’s scrumptious scent tickled her nostrils and revitalized her tired muscles. She scooched toward the edge of her seat, licking her beak and hearing her stomach cry out for a taste.</p><p>Just seconds ago, Teriyaki could not believe that anything delicious would hide itself within the confines of Starlight Cafe. While it looked like any uninspired cottage in the village from the outside, its interior was one filled with candlelight and energetic tunes courtesy of a traveling band. Most important of all were the patrons who kept to themselves.</p><p>The last of these surprised Teriyaki most of all. Given what little she knew about Oakwood Village, she would have expected a thousand different shouts swirling in the cafe and maybe a few rambunctious Pokemon, yet she noticed none of those. However, she figured such a luxury would be temporary at best.</p><p>She was impressed by the food on Blossom’s plate as well, two buttered scones with a selection of fruits sliced to where each one looked identical in size. A cup of tea rested beside the plate, Blossom taking in the occasional sip and licking her lips with a smile.</p><p>That was Teriyaki’s cue to start digging in, but it was not like she needed one in the first place. She dove her beak into the stew, slurping at least two spoonfuls of it with a loud gulp. Her throat tickled as she swallowed the warm broth. Her tongue picked up a mixture of sweet and bitter flavors that managed to all blend together into something immaculate.</p><p>Teriyaki leaned away from her meal. She paused, took a deep breath, and began consuming another spoonful or two. The process repeated itself for the next minute until she found herself halfway through the bowl’s contents. She glanced over to Blossom’s plate, somewhat surprised to see the amount of food still there.</p><p>Blossom broke off a small piece of her scone before placing it in her mouth. She took her time chewing the pastry, cheeks puffed out. After swallowing the small piece of her scone, she washed it down with another sip of tea.</p><p>“You must have been starving!” Blossom exclaimed, eyes widening at the sight of Teriyaki’s half-empty bowl. “I don’t think I’ve seen a Snorlax work through that much food as fast as you!”</p><p>Teriyaki swallowed another spoonful of the vegetable stew. Burping, she gave Blossom a smirk with flushed cheeks. “If you were as hungry as me, you’d be done with your food,” she retorted. “Don’t need to take your time.”</p><p>“Hey, I was pretty hungry too!” Blossom replied, giggling thereafter. She nibbled on an apple slice, finishing most of it before she continued, “Anyway, you’re starting to see why this place is popular with everyone in the guild, huh?”</p><p>Diving headfirst toward the stew, Teriyaki finished off the remainder of the bowl’s contents. She leaned back against her chair, stomach no longer twinging, and let out another thunderous burp. “What was that?”</p><p>Blossom rolled her eyes. “Never mind.” She took another sip of her tea, gently placing the cup on the table afterwards. “I’m glad you liked your meal. Their stew is a popular pick.”</p><p>“Yeah, no kidding.” Teriyaki exhaled audibly, stretching her muscles as she took pleasure in casting those earlier aches aside. “Feel like a brand new Pokemon right about now. Could probably take down three or four Chewbones in a row!”</p><p>Blossom pursed her lips, cheeks flushed. “Hey, let’s not get carried away.”</p><p>“Carried away?” Teriyaki retorted, grinning smugly. She leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs. “You know as well as I do that we knocked them out. Doesn’t matter how we did it. That’s a win in my book.”</p><p>Blossom twirled the tips of her hair together, untied it, and repeated the process twice more. “Still would rather, you know, get out the other end without any trouble. We only beat them by the skin of our teeth, and besides, you knocked me out before the fight even began.”</p><p>“That one was a mistake, and you know it.”</p><p>“I know. . .” Blossom finished the remainder of her tea. Placing the empty cup on the table one last time, she breathed a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry. It has everything to do with me; not anything you’ve done.”</p><p>“How so?” Teriyaki asked, voice cracking a little.</p><p>Blossom turned to her left, then to her right, and finally back to Teriyaki. She shook her head. “Never mind. We can talk about it sometime later. Besides, we have other, more important things to worry about.”</p><p>“About the guild?”</p><p>Blossom opened her mouth ever so slightly, appearing as though a massive weight was lifted from her shoulders. “Exactly. If we’re going to live together for the foreseeable future, you’ll want to get accustomed to the guild’s inner workings. You will get dragged into missions. Is that okay?”</p><p>Teriyaki wasted no time in bobbing her head. “Wouldn’t have agreed to your offer otherwise.”</p><p>“Good point.” Blossom finished the last bites of her food, then wiped away any crumbs that stuck to her mouth with a napkin. She placed the used napkin on the plate, then floated over to Teriyaki. “Anyway, you’ll get eased into some of the simpler tasks, but Chief Sarsaparilla will eventually want you to do more dangerous ones.”</p><p>Teriyaki shrugged. “Chief Sarsaparilla? Who’s that?”</p><p>“The Pokemon who runs the Oakwood Thief Guild. You’ll. . .” Blossom trailed off for a moment. She let out a soft laugh. “You’ll meet him soon enough. He’s a good guy, but not the best at first impressions.”</p><p>“So not a Golisopod?”</p><p>“A Spinda, actually.”</p><p>“Blossom!?” a voice called out from afar. “Is that you!?”</p><p>Blossom shuddered as if a spark of electricity zapped her. She turned around to the voice’s source, stopping once she locked gazes with a Noibat sporting a red handkerchief around her neck. The Noibat waved her wing to Blossom and playfully flashed her fangs.</p><p>Beside the Noibat was a Whismur, his ears flapping as if they were alive. His mouth opened and closed in a way that suggested he was muttering something inaudible, yet no discernable noise came out.</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Blossom said, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. “Wait, you finished up your work for the guild today? Aren’t you usually busy around this time?”</p><p>“Yeah, but we did ours early!” the Noibat answered, pressing both wings against her sides. “Well, we kinda had to do ours early! Chief wouldn’t let us handle the night’s only mission, so we got the day shift!”</p><p>Teriyaki stood up from her chair, glancing over to Blossom. “Wait, there are shifts in the guild?”</p><p>“Depends,” the Noibat said. She slapped her own forehead, scowling. “Oh, I should introduce myself! What the heck was I thinking?” The Noibat cleared her throat. “My name’s Decibel, the Pokemon who hears all!”</p><p>“So you know what your friend is saying?”</p><p>“Yeah, but he’s not saying anything right now. Just a habit of his.” Decibel gestured to the Whismur next to her. “Anyway, his name’s Crash. He’s also great at hearing, so much so that he’s always thinking about something! Knows everything about the Pokemon in this village too!”</p><p>“Gossip?” Teriyaki stepped back, leaning away from the duo with a twisted scowl. “Honestly, I’d rather jump into a bottomless pit. If you’re here to spread nasty stories about someone I don’t know, then scram.”</p><p>“Nasty stories!?” Decibel swiped her wing across her chest and growled. “No, no, no! I don’t think you understand our talents! We don’t spy on any Pokemon and spread schoolyard rumors! That’s not our style!”</p><p>“Then why make it sound like that?”</p><p>Blossom nudged closer to Teriyaki. “They love to talk about others as a way of finding things out,” she explained. “Honestly, it’s not hard to see why you’d think it’s schoolyard gossip. I thought the same way when I first met them.”</p><p>“Of course you were, Blossom,” Decibel said as she took a step forward. “But hey, we’ll have all sorts of Pokemon flocking to us before you know it!” Decibel crossed her wings and sported a smug grin. She paused for a few seconds, and when no one else spoke up, she let out a sigh. “Okay, maybe stealing from bratty nobles isn’t how you get famous.”</p><p>“It’ll get you some fame around these parts,” Blossom said, the dimples at the edges of her mouth becoming more pronounced. “But I’d say you’re already doing pretty well for Pokemon in the guild. I mean, I still have a ways to catch up.”</p><p>Decibel raised her left eyebrow. “What’d I tell you earlier, Blossom?”</p><p>“You did!?” Blossom diverted her attention from Decibel and Crash, looking all over Starlight Cafe for anything that wasn’t the Noibat or Whismur. “Oh, I must’ve forgotten about it! You can tell me later, okay!?”</p><p>“You’re not so. . .”</p><p>“Hold on!” Crash interrupted, ears stretched out as high as possible. He wobbled closer to Decibel and leaned closer to his partner’s ear.</p><p>Teriyaki watched as the two mumbled back and forth. They bobbed their heads on occasion or let out an audible gasp. Those gasps were the only understandable part, and while Teriyaki could not deny that she was curious about their impromptu meeting, she figured that it was best to not worry about it.</p><p>By the time three awkward, seemingly endless minutes went by, Decibel and Crash turned to face Teriyaki and Blossom. Decibel was the first to break the silence as she cracked her joints, strolling a little closer to the duo. The smug grin from before was back and wider than ever.</p><p>“I suppose later will have to do, but before we go, you must talk about your new friend!” Decibel’s eyes began to shimmer as she looked over to Teriyaki. “I suppose she was also chosen by the Chief?”</p><p>“Chosen?” Teriyaki replied, shaking her head as fast as possible. “You make it sound like I’m destined for something bizarre. I’m just a normal Torchic.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’re an up-and-coming member of the guild.” Decibel clapped her wings together, producing a sudden, harsh clunk that sent a chill down Teriyaki’s spine. “Sorry for scaring you there, but seriously, you must’ve done something good to get paired up with Blossom.”</p><p>“I don’t think fate decides pairs,” Blossom said, leaning a little closer toward Teriyaki, but not so much to where she rubbed shoulders against her. “But yes, I do think we’ll learn a lot from each other.”</p><p>“Now there’s the Blossom I like seeing!” Decibel exclaimed, flapping her wings and hovering just a couple of inches off the ground. “I can already tell you’ll make a great pair. Your wit and kindness with Teriyaki’s power and, you know. . .”</p><p>“Brutal honesty!” Crash interjected. With springs in his steps, he scooted a little closer to Blossom and Teriyaki. “We’ll still outshine you two, but now it’s gonna be tough! So excited to have some competition!’</p><p>“Competition?” Teriyaki mumbled. She was almost certain that her brain would turn into something like the stew she devoured not long ago. Thinking about it only made things even more confusing. “But aren’t you all in the same guild? What’s with all this competition crap?”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Teriyaki waved her feathers and sighed, knowing she’d just get more confused by Crash’s explanation, and hearing it from Blossom or Decibel would not have helped matters. “Never mind.”</p><p>“Competition aside. . .” Decibel said before trailing off. She sported a curious expression and leaned closer to Teriyaki, the shine in her eyes as bright as ever. “What’s Teriyaki’s first assignment gonna be?”</p><p>“Hmm, good question,” Blossom answered. She stroked her chin and pursed her lips, eventually bringing her full attention to Teriyaki. “Don’t want to start you with something too crazy, but I also don’t want you to do something too boring.”</p><p>“So we steal from an abandoned temple or something?” Teriyaki suggested, shrugging.</p><p>“That’s not stealing,” Decibel retorted in a heartbeat.</p><p>Teriyaki rolled her eyes and groaned. “So how’re you going to find something for me? It’s not like you can just waltz into a guild, steal from some pain in the butt, and pretend that’s something any Pokemon could do blindfolded!”</p><p>“How about the Mysterious Box of the Captain’s Shipwreck? Lots of Pokemon talking about that one, and it’s not someplace too dangerous!”</p><p>“Oh, I know that story!” Blossom shouted, perking up for the first time in ages. She turned on a dime to face Teriyaki. “There’s an old legend about a pirate’s treasure stashed inside an abandoned ship. It’s near the Oceanside Beach, and while it’s a bit far away, it’s nothing too absurd.”</p><p>Teriyaki leaned her head to the right. She stroked her chin. “Is that so? What’s the catch?”</p><p>“Knew you’d ask,” Blossom replied with a smile. “A curse was placed on the ship to keep Pokemon out, and it’s even filled with strange guards as a failsafe. I don’t know much about the curse, but whatever’s inside must be a stunning treasure.”</p><p>“And how do you suppose we get inside?” Teriyaki asked, somewhat interested in where Blossom was going with her suggestion. “Could always just bust the door open. We’d need some muscle, but that’s nothing impossible.”</p><p>“It’s. . .” Blossom’s eyes pointed upwards as she trailed off. She clenched her teeth. “It’s more complicated than you’d think. If breaking down the door would work, some Pokemon would have already found the treasure.”</p><p>“So now what?”</p><p>Blossom fiddled with her necklace. “There’s plenty of books on the shipwreck that explain it better than me, but nothing that’d tell us how to find the treasure. But it may give us clues to breaking the seal.”</p><p>Teriyaki leaned forward and stood on the tips of her toes. “And you can find these books. . .”</p><p>“In the local library, actually.” Blossom gestured toward the cafe’s exit. “It’s not too far from here, and it’s one of the only places in town that actually looks kind of different from everything around it.”</p><p>“Thank goodness,” Teriyaki said, breathing a sigh of relief. It was not that she was uninterested in learning more about Oakwood Village, far from it. However, she could think of hundreds of other things that were more worth her time. She just would not admit that out loud.</p><p>Decibel covered her mouth and chuckled. “You’re getting a tour of the town one day,” she quipped. “Everything looks so samey, you’ll be asking around for directions in no time. But I’m sure Blossom or myself could give you all the deets! You’ll know your way around in a few days too!”</p><p>Blossom leaned against the table with flushed cheeks. “Alright, guess you could say that about me. Hard not to have the whole town memorized if you’ve been from one end to the other countless times.”</p><p>“It’s not a big town, either,” Crash added as he raised his hand. “Even if everything looked different, you’ll step on every bit of road by the end of the month. Don’t be surprised if you see us again.”</p><p>“Wait, small!?” Teriyaki shouted, beak ajar. She rubbed the side of her head with her wing, immediately recalling the massive walls that divided the town from the rest of the outside world. “You’re pulling a fast one on me, huh?”</p><p>“You’ll get it,” Decibel said, waving her wing as if to swipe some dust off her shoulders. “I give you only a few days before you’re running past the same places over and over and over again. It’s an Oakwood rite of passage!”</p><p>Teriyaki shrugged, head cocked to the right. “Sounds like life.”</p><p>“Speaking of which, we should probably get going,” Blossom said, looking over to Teriyaki for approval. She nudged a little closer to her partner, earning a hearty nod from the Torchic, which was all she needed before turning back to Decibel and Crash.</p><p>Decibel’s wings drooped to the floor, shoulders sagging. “Leaving already?”</p><p>“Well, we’ve got a busy couple of days ahead of us. Not just for me, but Teriyaki too.” Blossom looked back to Teriyaki, lowering her head to maintain eye contact. “There’s a lot you're hoping to discover, huh?”</p><p>Teriyaki ruffled her feathers. She was close to disclosing her lost memories to Decibel and Crash, but she kept hesitating before the words flowed out her beak. Something about them, at least as far as Teriyaki was concerned, felt different enough to Blossom to where admitting as much would have just caused problems.</p><p>But why was Blossom different? Teriyaki could not explain that, either. She wondered if it was because of how they met and the guilt that seeped into her head soon after. Maybe it was as simple as Blossom’s easygoing attitude, being just the kind of Pokemon who’d listen to whatever Teriyaki needed to say.</p><p>And that still did not feel right. Teriyaki only knew Blossom for hours, not weeks or months, but hours. If she were any normal Pokemon, Teriyaki would have kept everything to herself, only spilling out more specifics if pressured into doing so.</p><p>Then Teriyaki recalled the dream. Those strange visions and that ominous voice were still clearer than crystal. That feminine voice and those three gems must have represented something, or so Teriyaki thought.</p><p>But those ruby-like gems weren’t like a Misdreavus’s necklace, so could they have represented Blossom? Thinking about it more only made Teriyaki’s headache worse, the frustration at not having an answer building up in her chest. She wished something, anything could have cleared out the fog in her head.</p><p>“Teriyaki?” Blossom said, waving a strand of her hair in front of Teriyaki’s face.</p><p>Shuddering, Teriyaki stepped back, her nostrils twitching as though she was about to sneeze. She puffed her chest out and exhaled, finding herself back in reality. “Oh, right. Yeah, I’ll find what I’m looking for eventually. But we really, really ought to get going.”</p><p>“Fine by me.” Blossom turned back to Decibel and Crash, then waved at the duo with a toothy grin. “Take care, you two! Try not to cause too much trouble!”</p><p>“Same to you, Blossom!” Decibel hollered back, waving her wings back and forth like she was ready to take flight.</p><p>As before, Teriyaki followed close behind Blossom as the latter led the way. While Teriyaki’s first impressions of Decibel and Crash could have been a little better, she took solace in knowing that they weren’t like Zinc and Chewbone.</p><p>That was all Teriyaki could ask for at the moment.</p><hr/><p>Teriyaki was not prepared with how fast it took to reach the library. She and Blossom were not even trying to hurry, yet it took around a minute or two at most to find themselves in front of the most visually striking building for several miles.</p><p>Unlike the cubic structures that dotted the town, Oakwood Library’s architecture took the shape of an octagon with a pyramid-like roof. In front of the library was a blocky statue that resembled the shape of a Porygon-Z, its presence adding to the eccentricity. The road she and Blossom followed wrapped around the perimeter of the library, perhaps the only place in town where this was a feature.</p><p>Without uttering a word, Teriyaki followed Blossom into the library proper. The moment she stepped inside, a rush of cool air brushing against her feathers. Teriyaki wasn’t bothered by the town’s humid climate, but she could not help herself from feeling ecstatic the sudden coolness permeating throughout the library.</p><p>The library itself, however, was about as straightforward as possible. It was just one room on the first floor with bookshelves going from one end of the library to the other, then a staircase leading to the second floor where the layout seemed to be the same from what Teriyaki could gather.</p><p>Nothing exciting, but at least it meant finding the right book would be easier.</p><p>“I don’t come here often, but it always feels so relaxing,” Blossom said in a hushed tone. She turned on a dime to face Teriyaki. “We’ll want to cover the section on exploration first and foremost. That’ll probably have something on the abandoned ship and its treasure.”</p><p>“That reminds me of something,” Teriyaki said, looking around the library aimlessly. She then stared back at Blossom. “Assuming we do find the treasure, what the heck are we going to do with it?”</p><p>Blossom raised her left eyebrow. “How so?”</p><p>“Are we keeping it for decoration, selling it, donating it, or what?” Teriyaki spread her wings out as far as possible, which was admittedly not far at all. “Surely there’s got to be a reason other than just because we can, right?”</p><p>“We’d probably sell it to Chief Sarsaparilla.” Blossom glanced away from Teriyaki and over to one of the bookshelves nearby. She stroked her chin, narrowed her eyes, and took a deep breath. “Lots of Pokemon in the guild do it to make a good impression. I’m pretty lousy at good impressions, so more reason to try.”</p><p>Teriyaki stepped back with a bewildered stare. “Huh? You made a pretty great impression to. . .”</p><p>A sharp hush came from nearby. Teriyaki glanced over to the voice’s owner, a Flapple perched atop a chair. He sat beside two peculiar Pokemon, a Beautifly and a Meowstic. The duo’s sense of fashion caught her eye in particular, the Beautifly wearing a leather aviator’s cap and white scarf around her neck, while the Meowstic wore a brown cowgirl’s hat, matching boots, and a purple handkerchief to complement her patches of blue fur.</p><p>“What’s their deal?” Teriyaki whispered into Blossom’s ear, now mindful of the noise restrictions. “They don’t look like anyone from around here. Are they traveling merchants or something?”</p><p>“Even though we’re walled off from the outside world, farmers and merchants still come by to drop off some stuff,” Blossom explained. “That stew you gobbled up earlier used vegetables grown outside of the village. Guess they’re chatting with the Flapple about some business.”</p><p>“Not like they’d have answers to the old ship.” Teriyaki rubbed her eyes, bringing her full attention back to the bookcases up ahead. “Focus, Teriyaki. Books on old ships, books on treasure, books on whatever the heck we need.”</p><p>“Like I said, they’re organized by category,” Blossom muttered. She leisurely floated toward the bookcase that was next to the leftmost one, a sheet of paper with the words <em> Mystery Dungeons and Exploration </em> taped on its side.</p><p>“You sure this is the place?” Teriyaki asked, almost raising her voice a little too much. She covered her beak, cheeks feeling tingly as she held in a laugh. She exhaled, then straightened her posture. “I mean, we’ve got hundreds of these things to read.”</p><p>Blossom shook her head. “Well, we’re not going to read all of them.”</p><p>Teriyaki gawked at her partner. “Then how’re we going to find any clues?”</p><p>“By looking at the titles on their spines,” a calm, serene voice replied.</p><p>Teriyaki shuddered, her blushing becoming even more pronounced as she looked up to the voice’s owner, a Butterfree fluttering a few inches above the ground. The Butterfree glanced away from Teriyaki and Blossom as she fidgeted in place for a second or two.</p><p>What stood out about the Butterfree compared to everyone else was the large bag she carried by her side, two worn books poking out of it before she sealed the bag shut. The Butterfree sported a silver-colored scarf and tall, brown boots that covered most of her legs. It was an odd choice for anyone who wasn’t venturing into a dungeon. Then again, they were in the section dedicated to dungeons and the like.</p><p>“It seems like everyone’s a wardrobe around here,” Teriyaki quipped, inching closer to the Butterfree. She felt something akin to hair pressing against her back, at which point she shuddered and forced a smile. “I mean, thank you for helping out.”</p><p>Blossom crept past Teriyaki and gave her partner a wink. She returned her gaze to the Butterfree and curled her lips into a soft smile of her own. “What she means to say is that you look amazing in your outfit. It really suits you.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” the Butterfree said, twiddling her fingers. “Whenever I’m not reading, I like to explore some of the fields and prairies around here. Elysium Fields is my personal favorite. It’s not too far from here, and the rock formations have plenty of. . .”</p><p>The Butterfree cut herself off. She pressed her scarf into her cheek. “Uh, sorry for getting carried away. Happens from time to time. Basically, beautiful, quiet places always put me at ease.”</p><p>“We could all use that from time to time.” Blossom hovered a little closer to her acquaintance, but not so close to where it became uncomfortable for either of them. “We should introduce ourselves. My name is Blossom.” Blossom pointed to Teriyaki, who waved back in return. “This is Teriyaki. We’re looking for anything about the Mysterious Box of the Captain’s Shipwreck.”</p><p>“Oh, we do have some books about that treasure,” the Butterfree replied. She gave the two a quick nod, which was enough to make Blossom’s expression brighten and Teriyaki to lean forward. “It’s a popular legend around these parts, after all.”</p><p>“Talk about convenient,” Teriyaki deadpanned. She chuckled. “So we’re in the right place?”</p><p>“That’s right.” The Butterfree stopped flapping her wings, and the tips of her feet touched the floor. “Oh, I should also introduce myself. My apologies.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Blossom replied, looking ecstatic. “We’re glad to have your help.”</p><p>The Butterfree’s cheeks flushed. “You’re too kind.” She cleared her throat and straightened her posture, wings stretched out as wide as possible. “Anyway, my name is Saria. It’s nice to meet the two of you.”</p><p>“Same here, Saria.”</p><p>Saria flapped her wings and approached the farthest end of the bookshelf. She flew closer to the bookshelf’s highest point, eyeing some of the books available before she retrieved one that was several inches wide and sported a worn, blue cover. Adorned on the book’s spine were the words <em> Bandits of the Sea: An Abridged History of Pirates </em> written in a delicate cursive, their golden color standing out in particular.</p><p>Teriyaki stood on the tips of her toes and squinted at the tattered book. “Cool book and all, but what’s it got to do with the treasure?”</p><p>“To be honest, I have read this book before,” Saria answered, raising the book up and trying to hide her flushed cheeks. “I remember one section mentioning it, but I’ll need to find it first. Sorry if this takes a bit.”</p><p>“That’s perfectly okay,” Blossom replied. “Any little bit helps.”</p><p>Saria then flipped through the book, stopping once she was near the end. She pointed at one of the pages, working her way down for a few seconds without uttering even a single word. Her wings stopped flapping, and her feet touched the ground again.</p><p>“You can read that fast?” Teriyaki asked, eyes widened.</p><p>“I’m first looking through the index,” Saria said, still making her way through the book. “Looking for keywords, then working your way back to them is a much faster way to find something. I’d miss the finer details if I read too fast.”</p><p>Teriyaki’s expression mellowed. While part of her wished that Saria was a champion of speedreading, namely due to hoping that she would find the answer in mere seconds, even she knew that Saria’s reply made sense. Saying otherwise would be lying to herself.</p><p>“Aha. Found it,” Saria announced, earning curious stares from both Teriyaki and Blossom. She flipped back through the book’s pages, landing somewhere near the middle of the massive treatise on the history of pirates. She traced the words with her finger for another couple of seconds.</p><p>Teriyaki nudged even closer to Saria as she struggled to keep still. “So what’s up with the shipwreck?”</p><p>Saria took a deep breath, then lowered the book to get a better look at Teriyaki and Blossom. “In short, a boat called the Phantom Diamond was caught up in a battle with a rival crew, and both ships were heavily damaged in the carnage.”</p><p>“So how come the shipwreck isn’t just a bunch of splinters?”</p><p>“Well, despite all the destruction, part of the Phantom Diamond managed to stay intact,” Saria continued. “There are a few conflicting accounts on why that battle took place, but most who’ve looked into this agree that it was because the rival crew wanted to capture a stowaway on the Phantom Diamond.”</p><p>“A stowaway. . .” Blossom mumbled, rubbing her chin. “Were they related to this rival crew, or did they have something this crew wanted that only they knew. Doesn’t make a lot of sense to just blow a boat out of the water if they need them in one piece.”</p><p>Saria massaged her cheek, looking as though she was deep in thought. A few seconds later, she responded, “Probably the second one. According to the legend, the curse placed upon what remains of the Phantom Diamond suggests that they snuck aboard to go someplace special.”</p><p>Blossom raised an eyebrow. “So the captain’s will must have been really, really strong. Unfortunately, that doesn’t explain anything about the treasure, let alone the curse placed on the ship. Does it have something to do with the stowaway?”</p><p>“Sort of.” Saria gently tapped the book, a soft thump echoing around the three. “According to this book, there are rumors of a precious gemstone atop someplace called Earthbound Tower. It may be the place this stowaway wanted to reach, hence why bringing this gemstone back to the shipwreck would break the seal.”</p><p>Teriyaki gasped, mouth agape. “That sounds amazing! There really could. . .”</p><p>“Shh!” Blossom interrupted, scowling at her partner. She received a sheepish grin in return, which was just enough for Blossom to wear one of her own. Once everything fell quiet again, she brought her attention back to Saria.</p><p>“Can’t blame you for being this excited,” Blossom admitted in a hushed tone. She floated an inch or two closer to Saria. “Sorry for the interruption. Is there anything else we should keep in mind?”</p><p>Saria bobbed her head. “A few things. Anyway, as the name suggests, no one knows the contents inside the Mysterious Box of the Captain’s Shipwreck. You’ll be passing by the shipwreck on the way to Earthbound Tower, so you might find some clues while you’re there.”</p><p>“So is there any way of knowing if the treasure’s worthwhile?” Teriyaki asked, tilting her head.</p><p>Saria’s antennae twitched. “Um, I wish I knew. Maybe if the act of discovery and exploration is something you enjoy, you’ll find something worthwhile. I. . . I wish I could say something more useful.”</p><p>“No need to apologize, Saria,” Blossom said reassuringly. Making her way to the Butterfree, she caressed her hair against Saria’s shoulder. While it was a simple gesture, it was enough to make Saria blush.</p><p>“Uh, thank you.”</p><p>“Believe me, I’ve been in your shoes plenty of times.” Blossom glanced down at Saria’s boots, then looked back up to Saria with flushed cheeks. “Metaphorically speaking. Doesn’t make it any easier, but you’re definitely not alone.”</p><p>Saria covered her mouth and stifled a giggle.</p><p>Teriyaki cleared her throat. “Blossom, aren’t we on a timetable for this thing?” she asked, tapping her foot. “If you don’t mind me asking, is that everything we’ve got from that book, or is there more we need?”</p><p>Shuddering, Blossom looked back to Teriyaki with reddened cheeks. “Hey, it’s not like we’d have time to get it all done today,” she replied. Her attention shifted over to Saria. “By the way, thanks for helping us out, Saria.”</p><p>Saria could not help herself from bouncing with excitement. “No problem at all,” she said, her tone just quiet enough not to come off as distracting. Gently beating her wings, Saria returned to where she found the book and placed it back into the bookshelf. “As for that book, that’s all we’ll get from it. I’ll look through the other books, then let you know if I find anything important.”</p><p>“Thank you very much, Saria.” Blossom swooped back over to Teriyaki, stopping inches away from the latter’s side. “Alright, we’ll set out for Earthbound Tower, but not before we’re stocked up and ready. Sound good to you?”</p><p>“The sooner, the better,” Teriyaki said without a second thought.</p><p>“Oh, and please do feel free to let me know if you have questions,” Saria added as she pressed the tips of her fingers together. “I know I’m not the. . . the most talkative Pokemon out there, but I’ll do what I can to help. You can find me a few houses down from the library.”</p><p>“I think we’ll take you up on your offer,” Blossom said with a grin. “You were a big help today.”</p><p>Saria touched her chest, eyes shimmering. “I’m glad you think that. Thank you.”</p><p>“We’ll also need to get plenty of rest before the adventure,” Blossom said as she approached Teriyaki, the Torchic narrowing her eyes at the thought. “Might be a good time to get you familiar with the guild. I know what we’re doing is <em> technically </em> not one of their missions, but it’s close enough.”</p><p>Sighing, Teriyaki leaned back and raised her shoulders. “Do we really have to prepare that much? Is doing it tomorrow out of the cards?”</p><p>“Depends on what tonight and tomorrow bring.” Blossom’s expression still looked warm and comforting, something that caught Teriyaki by surprise. “I understand why you’re disappointed, but I do want to make sure you’re safe. Think of it like making sure your journey is a good one. Does that. . .”</p><p>“Blossom!” a gruff voice shouted from afar, earning a chorus of shushes from the other Pokemon. However, that did not stop the voice’s owner from springing into the group’s line of sight, his mere presence causing Blossom’s jaw to drop. “Glad to see you! We’ve got a new request!”</p><p>A chubby, somewhat aloof Spinda emerged from behind one of the bookcases. The brown spots that covered much of his coat formed a blot on his chest that somewhat resembled his own round head, and two perfect circles dotted his eyes and the tips of his ears. He clenched a polished, black cane with his right paw, sometimes pressing it against the floor whenever he began to lose balance.</p><p>A Roserade followed close behind, her bouquet-like hands pressed together and close to her nose. The leaf-like cape flowed behind her as though it was caught in a gust of wind, making her stride appear as elegant as possible.</p><p>Teriyaki did not recognize either of them, but as she watched Blossom staring at the Spinda without blinking once, she recalled what she’d heard about Chief Sarsaparilla back at the cafe. Even though it was a brief mention, actually seeing him in the flesh and Blossom’s stern expression shone a new light on the Spinda.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you,” Sarsaparilla said with a wide grin. He waddled closer to Blossom, leaning back whenever he teetered and pressing harder into the floor with his cane. The fact he left no scratches on the wooden floor was a minor miracle.</p><p>Blossom gave the Spinda a quick nod and stood as tall as possible. “No need to apologize,” she said with an air of confidence. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Well, I heard from two little birdies. . .” Sarsaparilla trailed off. When everything became quiet again, he chuckled. “Actually, it was from Decibel and Crash. To make things quick, I have a job for you. Hope you’re really, really into stealing from a thief.”</p><p>“Hold on a second,” Teriyaki interrupted, rubbing her cheek against her shoulder. “I thought you’re supposed to be the leader of the Oakwood Thief Guild. Sounds more like the Oakwood Expedition Society to me.”</p><p>Sarsaparilla let out a hearty laugh and slapped his stomach. “Takes a thief to know a thief!”</p><p>“I’ll take your word for it.” Teriyaki still wasn’t sure why the Oakwood Thief Guild called itself that given the mission’s nature, but she knew better than to argue about it. Getting on the guild’s bad side was the last thing she wanted.</p><p>“But before we begin. . .” Sarsaparilla looked over to Saria, the Butterfree replying with a quick wave of her hand before she hurriedly brought her attention back to the books. His attention then went to Teriyaki, and upon seeing the Torchic’s relaxed posture, he could not help himself from cracking a smirk.</p><p>Teriyaki leaned her head to the left. She took a step back as Sarsaparilla approached her, stopping the moment she would have lost balance. “Those two told you about me, huh?” she asked with a hushed tone.</p><p>“Of course they did,” Sarsaparilla answered, hopping away from the Torchic and still rocking back and forth. “Must’ve left one heck of an impression on those two. And I can clearly see the fire in your eyes, and it’s not because you’re a fire-type.”</p><p>Teriyaki knitted her brow. “Your point?”</p><p>“Ooh! You really do have an attitude.” Sarsaparilla clapped his paws together, that massive grin of his more luminous than ever. “Not many Pokemon can stand up to me and dish it out. You really will make a great member of the guild. Perfect teammate for Blossom too.”</p><p>Blossom averted her eyes from Sarsaparilla. “Well, Teriyaki is a great teammate. Way better than me, that’s for sure. I don’t think I could’ve completed Elise’s mission so quickly without her help.”</p><p>“Opposites really do attract,” Sarsaparilla teased in a playful tone.</p><p>The Roserade cleared her throat and tapped one of the bookcases, a faint clack echoing around her and the rest of the group. “I should properly introduce myself,” she said, pressing her bouquets to her chest. “My name is Violet. I have heard many great things about you, Blossom.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Blossom gasped, mouth agape. “What have you been telling her, Chief?” She wobbled back and forth for a second, only regaining her composure when she took a few deep breaths.</p><p>“You really think I’d try to sell her on mistakes?” Sarsaparilla deadpanned.</p><p>Blossom crept back, chuckled, and then sighed. “Good point.”</p><p>Violet touched her hips and nodded. “There’s much to discuss, but we should probably do it someplace more private. But before we begin, I’m sure you’re more than aware of the shipwreck by Oceanside Beach.”</p><p>“Wait, we were just looking into that!” Teriyaki yelped. She covered her beak almost immediately after, surprised to not hear a single shush from anyone inside the library. Her embarrassment vanished in an instant upon this revelation.</p><p>“That’ll make my job a lot easier.” Violet looked down to make eye contact with Teriyaki. “You’ll want to make a beeline to the remains of the Phantom Diamond. It’s from there you’ll find your target.”</p><p>Teriyaki swallowed a lump. “How come? What about the treasure?”</p><p>“Does this mean. . .” Blossom whispered before cutting herself off. She squirmed as though something cold touched her shoulder. “Uh oh.”</p><p>Violet crossed her arms, leaning against the bookcase and bowing her head before Teriyaki and Blossom. “Sounds like you know where I’m going with this, don’t you? The Pokemon who robbed me was last seen at the Phantom Diamond.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hunting Down the Seed Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teriyaki jogged in place, counting the seconds she waited outside Violet’s home on the outskirts of Oakwood Village. Even though Teriyaki never told Violet that she was anxious about the Phantom Diamond and its treasure, the sweat dripping down her forehead and taut cheeks revealed enough.</p><p>But Teriyaki was not the only Pokemon to have a good reason for being anxious. There was also Blossom, the Misdreavus chewing her hair and shifting her eyes back and forth as if she dropped something. And while she had muttered a few things on the way from the library to Violet’s abode, Blossom never uttered a peep since arriving at the lonesome cottage.</p><p>As for Violet herself, Teriyaki could not pin what was going through the Roserade’s mind. Teriyaki watched Violet studying the torn, chewed up crops littered all around her cottage, the only things left untouched being the couple of stalks that grew Blast Seeds. Everything else was torn up until only an empty patch of dirt and some plants snapped in two remained.</p><p>“The least this ruffian could do would be to clean up after himself,” Violet muttered under her breath. She sighed, raising her shoulder and arms. She turned on her heel and approached Teriyaki and Blossom, not a shred of emotion adorning her face.</p><p>“You seem oddly okay about the whole thing,” Teriyaki said, leaning her head to the right. “Not your first rodeo with this kind of thing? But there’s got to be a reason why they did this, right?”</p><p>“Whether they had a reason or not doesn’t change the fact it’s a terrible thing to do,” Blossom responded. “Violet has been working so hard, so to see someone treat her garden like this is. . . just terrible.”</p><p>“Don’t feel bad, Blossom,” Violet said, crossing her arms. “All of this can be rebuilt with the leftover scraps. I can still make use of the Blast Seeds the thief left behind. In fact. . .” Violet trailed off and mumbled something inaudible to herself. She lowered her head, raising it again seconds later.</p><p>“Got an idea?” Teriyaki asked, leaning forward on the tips of her toes.</p><p>Violet’s lips curled into a soft smile, her first in several minutes. “Actually, I do. You’re more than welcome to take a few Blast Seeds before heading out. I don’t know if you’ll need them, but it wouldn’t be a bad idea.”</p><p>Blossom floated past Teriyaki and closer to Violet. She observed the untouched stalk of Blast Seeds, looking back at Violet after a couple of seconds of looking over each seed. “How much are you asking?”</p><p>“On the house. They’re my way of helping you two.”</p><p>“Huh!?” Blossom lurched back, widening her eyes. “Uh, are you sure we can just take some? I wouldn’t want us to be a burden.”</p><p>Violet chuckled. “Oh, you wouldn’t be a burden at all! Please take what you need for your adventure. I have to rebuild from scratch anyway, so giving some leftovers at no charge won’t change anything.”</p><p>“If you insist,” Blossom said, loosening her posture.</p><p>Teriyaki raised her wings as high as possible, just barely eclipsing the tip of her head. “Look, I have a question,” she said. “Sounds like you already know a lot about this thief, even where they’re at. How the heck do you know all this?”</p><p>“You bring up a good point,” Violet answered, placing her arms behind her back. “How <em> could </em> I know all of this? It’s one thing to know what the thief looks like, but to also say he’s hiding inside the Phantom Diamond?”</p><p>“Well, it could be possible that someone saw that same Pokemon toiling around the Phantom Diamond,” Blossom said. She stroked her chin, looking down for a moment before returning her gaze to Teriyaki and Violet. “Oceanside Beach isn’t that far away.”</p><p>Violet pressed her bouquet-like hands together. “I’m impressed you pieced it together so quickly. If karmic thievery wasn’t this town’s bread and butter, I think you’d make for a pretty good detective.”</p><p>“You really think so?” Blossom blushed, shielding her mouth with her hair. “Uh, thank you?”</p><p>Violet leaned closer to Blossom and chuckled. “I have no reason to lie.”</p><p>Teriyaki cleared her throat and stepped forward. She stopped on the edge of a divot in the soil left behind by one of the stolen plants. “Anyway, who’s this idiot we’re supposed to be hunting down? If the Oakwood Thief Guild is trying to track him down, then he’s extra stupid for bringing them into it.”</p><p>“A Simisage named Iwazaru,” Violet explained. “If you see a Simisage with bags under his eyes and a tattered cloak, that’s him. Either apprehend him yourself or point him out to another Pokemon in the vicinity.”</p><p>“Hold on a sec!” Teriyaki interjected. She scratched the side of her head, giving Violet a blank stare. “We’re with the Oakwood Thief Guild. Why on earth would we alert the authorities when we’re also thieves?”</p><p>Violet narrowed her eyes, curling her lips into a frown. “I never said to alert an exploration team, so if you’d let me finish. . .”</p><p>Teriyaki shuddered and stepped back. “Alright, you can go on.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Violet cleared her throat. “As I was saying, you would not alert the authorities or anyone like that, but rather fellow members of the Oakwood Thief Guild. I’m sure Blossom can point them out for you.”</p><p>Blossom giggled. “Well, if Decibel and Crash can recognize me from a distance. . .” she said before trailing off. “More importantly, how do we know if Iwazaru will still be at the Phantom Diamond? He could be taking its treasure and escaping someplace else for all we know.”</p><p>“Need I remind you why no one goes out at night?”</p><p>Gasping, Blossom widened her eyes, and she hovered higher off the ground. “Oh, so the incident was that recent? That means. . . we can rest up for the night and go after him at sunrise!”</p><p>Violet merely replied with a nod.</p><p>“So that means less pressure, right?” Teriyaki asked. She stepped away from the divot, straightening her posture and turning toward Violet. “And you’re absolutely sure he entered the Phantom Diamond?”</p><p>“If I’m being told the truth, then yes,” Violet answered.</p><p>“Either way, we’ll be in for a tough journey,” Blossom said, suppressing a yawn. “Thanks for your help, Violet. Once we have everything we need, we’ll do everything in our power to catch Iwazaru.”</p><p>“Then I wish you two the best of luck.” Violet wore a bright smile, stepping away from the untouched Blast Seeds and gesturing toward them. “Take as many as you need, and be sure to get plenty of rest.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me!”</p><p>Blossom swooped over to the Blast Seeds, squinting at them for a few seconds before gently picking one with her prehensile hair. The first one she picked from the stalk let out a thunderous crack, causing Blossom to jolt in surprise.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Violet said, holding back a laugh. “As long as you don’t chew on them or throw them, they’re completely harmless.”</p><p>Blossom feigned a giggle, cheeks flushed. She took a deep breath, calming herself before taking the next Blast Seed. This time, she did not even budge an inch when the seed also let out a loud clap upon being picked.</p><p>While the thought never occurred to Teriyaki beforehand, she was relieved that Blossom was handling the Blast Seeds. If she were in charge, she would have fired off an Ember the moment those clapping sounds reached her ears, and she would have ended up blowing the whole plant to smithereens. Teriyaki knew it would have been hilarious to any onlookers, but it would have also been a waste of Blast Seeds. Not worth the laughs and potential concussion.</p><p>“Alright, that’s all we’ll need,” Blossom announced, floating away from the stalk. She left a couple of Blast Seeds behind, but at least three-quarters of them were picked and found a new home in her bag.</p><p>Blossom waved to Violet, a grin brighter than the setting sun decorating her face. “Goodbye, Violet!” she exclaimed. “Again, thank you so much for your hospitality! We’ll get this sorted out real fast!”</p><p>“And we’ll teach that glutton a lesson!” Teriyaki added, a small flame shooting out of each nostril.</p><p>“Take care,” Violet said. She bowed to Teriyaki and Blossom. “He’s a tougher opponent than you think, so do be careful. I’ll keep watch of what’s left of the garden, so if you need anything else, you’re more than welcome to come by.”</p><p>Blossom nodded in return. “Appreciate the generosity!” She flew ahead of Teriyaki, stopping at the edge of the garden to let her partner catch up. “I’ll lead the way to my place. Need anything else around town?”</p><p>Teriyaki shook her head. “I’m good,” she said, following Blossom’s lead. “Let’s get some shuteye.”</p><hr/><p>For the second or third time in a day, Teriyaki could not figure out where she was or how she got there. There were a couple of palm trees that stretched toward the heavens, and clouds that looked like balls of cotton that loomed above even them. Nevertheless, it felt so empty to Teriyaki.</p><p>Teriyaki wondered if it was another dream. The last thing she recalled before ending up in the middle of nowhere was falling asleep in Blossom’s bedroom atop a second hay bed made just for her. From what she could recall, whatever was underneath her felt nothing like hay, let alone anything comfortable.</p><p>Teriyaki let out a strained groan as she pushed herself off the ground. Her muscles ached as though they were crushed into paste. She waddled back and forth, struggling to keep her balance as she felt lightheaded and nauseous.</p><p>What Teriyaki found the strangest of all, however, was that she could not even feel her own body. She tried to ruffle her yellow feathers, puff out sparks of fire from her nostrils, and tap her foot in that order. Each attempt, however, ended in failure or was impossible to notice. She may as well have become incorporeal.</p><p>“This is just perfect,” Teriyaki deadpanned. She shook her head, sighing. “Either everything that's happened with Blossom was another dream, or this is a new dream. Could things around here start making sense for once?”</p><p>Whether she found herself in another dream or not, Teriyaki knew she couldn’t stand around forever. She hoped for a sign, or at least the presence of anything other than herself and the palm trees, to guide her. But as she trudged forward with no goal in sight, Teriyaki figured it would never appear.</p><p>Three red twinkles appeared from within a cluster of palm trees, seemingly affixed to something colored a bright blue. They danced in an elliptical pattern, never once brushing against the trees or doing anything that would have made a sound.</p><p>And then they vanished as if they never even existed.</p><p>Teriyaki rubbed her eyes. She was unsure whether those lights were real or a figment of her imagination, but whatever they were, her heart raced the more she thought about them. It was as if she needed to know what they were.</p><p>With long strides, Teriyaki charged toward where the three lights shone, hoping that she might have found some kind of clue about their source. The Torchic pushed her way past the palm trees, still not feeling anything despite crashing against the thick trunks on more than one occasion.</p><p>
  <em> Thump! Thump! Thump! </em>
</p><p>Teriyaki’s footsteps matched the beats of her heart, feeling like she was running faster and faster the closer she got to where those three lights danced. Her lungs felt like a furnace the longer she ran.</p><p>Emerging from the palm trees and onto a dirt pathway, Teriyaki slid to a halt and caught her breath. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as she swung her head back and forth, hoping those three lights would return.</p><p>Maybe then she’d get some answers.</p><p>“Did you find her?” a gruff voice called out.</p><p>Teriyaki shuddered, turning to the voice’s source. She could not find any evidence that she was not alone, not even a footstep or a silhouette in the distance. Yet that voice sounded so clear, almost like they were right beside her.</p><p>“She’s still on the run,” another voice said, their tone hoarse. “Looks like she sensed our presence and made a run for it. Told you we shouldn’t have made such a scene the first time around.”</p><p>“And now the others know we’re after ‘em too,” the first voice grumbled.</p><p>Teriyaki stroked her chin, tapping her foot. “Making a run for it? Are those voices the ones causing those three lights? Then where the heck is the third voice?” She stretched her yellow wings as far as possible, head raised. “Argh, this is so confusing!”</p><p>“You okay?” the second voice asked, confused.</p><p>The first voice’s owner chuckled. “Uh, yeah! No one said that going after a Legendary Pokemon would be easy. Even the weaker ones can be a real pain in the ass to capture. You of all Pokemon ought to know that by now.”</p><p>“Legendary? How’s catching one supposed to work?” Teriyaki mumbled, leaning her head to the right. She wasn’t surprised that thinking aloud was getting her nowhere, though it was not like she would be making progress otherwise.</p><p>A ruby-colored light twinkled from afar like a star.</p><p>Teriyaki’s heart skipped a beat as she raised her head and stared at the strange light. When she saw it a second time, that instance much easier to point out than the first, she could not help herself from standing on the tips of her talons to get a better look.</p><p>“You will be in danger if you stay here!” a third voice shouted, their tone oddly familiar.</p><p>Teriyaki could not pinpoint where she first heard that voice. She wondered if the voice was from the dream just before she first met Blossom. Without thinking, she hollered back, “Who are you!? Show yourself, or I’ll keep on bugging you until you do!”</p><p>“Who am I?” the voice replied, their feminine tone much more familiar than before.</p><p>It was the same voice from that dream!</p><p>“I am. . .” the familiar voice continued, trailing off before she could say her name. “Just know that the reason behind your memory loss is why I can contact you so easily. Well, I am not the reason you lost your memory, nor are my friends.”</p><p>“Speak up,” Teriyaki replied, leaning forward with a perplexed stare. “I can’t hear your name.”</p><p>The familiar voice took a deep breath. “I wish I could give you more details, but that might place us in jeopardy. These Pokemon after us are. . . are frightening. They are the reason why the night is so dangerous.”</p><p>Teriyaki swallowed a lump, cheeks turning pale. “How’s that possible?”</p><p>The familiar voice let out a grunt. “I wish I knew. Look, we will meet up soon. That I know for sure. Just. . . keep doing what you have been doing. But if you insist on knowing my name and what I look like, I can sort of do the latter.”</p><p>A small figure not much taller than Teriyaki emerged from thin air. It lacked any noticeable details except for the gemstone on her head and the tips of her two tails. She stared at Teriyaki with massive, bright eyes that emitted a purplish aura. Everything else was obscured, everything but the hand that reached out and grabbed Teriyaki’s shoulder.</p><p>An intense, throbbing pain coursed through Teriyaki’s body. Before she could let out an ear-splitting screech, the figure’s other hand covered her beak, keeping the Torchic quiet enough to not even disturb the lightest sleeper.</p><p>“Shh! They know we are here!” the familiar voice whispered.</p><p>Teriyaki stepped back and took a deep breath. She stared back into the figure’s eyes. “Who does!? What’s going on!?”</p><p>“No time to explain! We will continue this another time!”</p><p>The figure stretched her arms out and enveloped Teriyaki in a tight hug, shrouding the once tropical landscape in a blanket of darkness. Teriyaki felt the soreness from earlier washing away, whatever the figure was doing causing her muscles to relax. She began to feel drowsy, almost like she was drifting off into another realm.</p><p>Teriyaki gently closed her eyes.</p><p>“Just one more thing,” the familiar voice said.</p><p>“Uh, what is it?” Teriyaki replied, struggling to get the words out.</p><p>“Wake up, Teriyaki,” the voice said, its pitch suddenly shifting to one much more familiar. Even though Teriyaki knew it for only a day, it was impossible not to recognize it as Blossom’s. The voice then shouted, “Wake up!”</p><p>“Wait, what!?”</p><p>Teriyaki’s eyes shot open, and she found herself back in Blossom’s home. She huffed and puffed as if she ran several miles, sweat clinging to her feathers and dripping on the hay bed beneath her. The damp hay clung to her back, Teriyaki shaking it off like a wet canine.</p><p>The bedroom was just as Teriyaki remembered it, a small mattress held up by a wooden frame with a makeshift hay bed beneath her. Small cabinets stood against the outer walls, a single candle sitting atop each one. None of the candles were lit, but as sunlight began to peer through the nearby window, it was not like she or Blossom needed them.</p><p>The last thing Teriyaki recalled before that dream was agreeing to a hay bed despite Blossom insisting she share the more comfortable option. As she looked up at the Misdreavus’s pursed lips and pale complexion, part of Teriyaki wished she took up Blossom’s offer last night.</p><p>Maybe that would have helped with her strange dream.</p><p>Blossom took a deep breath, loosening her posture. “You were tossing and turning for the past couple of minutes,” she explained. “I was. . . starting to get a little worried, so I woke you up. Sorry about that.”</p><p>Teriyaki shuddered, lurching away from Blossom. “It was that bad?”</p><p>“But is everything okay?” Blossom gently made her way over to Teriyaki, stopping once she was right beside the Torchic. She descended to the floor, sitting down and staring attentively at Teriyaki.</p><p>Shrugging, Teriyaki looked away from Blossom and forced a smile. “I guess so.”</p><p>Blossom knitted her brow, telling Teriyaki everything she needed to know without uttering a peep. However, it was soon replaced by a supportive look as she scooched closer to Teriyaki. She kept going until their sides almost touched.</p><p>“I understand if you’re not comfortable sharing what happened,” Blossom said, her tone smoother than silk. “Just know that if you ever need to talk it out, I’m here for you.”</p><p>Teriyaki felt Blossom’s hair wrapping around her wing. The warmth that emanated from Blossom surprised Teriyaki. While she could not explain why, it was the kind of gesture that she needed more than anything else.</p><p>“Actually, there is something I wanna ask,” Teriyaki said, returning her gaze to Blossom. She took another deep breath, loosening the tension in her chest. “Do you know anything about a Pokemon with three red gems on its body?”</p><p>Blossom glanced down at her necklace, looking back at Teriyaki soon after. “Sorry, but you might want to be more specific. Anything about this Pokemon seem weird? You know, something that’d make them easy to spot in a crowd.”</p><p>“Not really. Other than looking really shadowy at the end of my dream. . .”</p><p>“A Mismagius?”</p><p>Teriyaki shook her head. “I’d be pretty sure if I saw a Mismagius in my dream,” she replied, pointing at Blossom’s chest. “Besides, this Pokemon was, you know, small. You get bigger when you evolve, right?”</p><p>“Most of the time,” Blossom answered, fiddling with her necklace. “I would become taller by evolving into a Mismagius, but honestly. . .” Blossom trailed off, cheeks flushed. “I don’t think I’m ready for that leap.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Teriyaki rubbed her chin, struggling to hide her disappointment in not figuring out the figure's identity. “So if it’s not a Mismagius, then what was it?”</p><p>“Could just be your imagination,” Blossom said. She loosened her grip on Teriyaki and hovered in front of the Torchic, pacing back and forth. “But if it’s something more than just a dream, we’ll need more information. Anything else you remember?”</p><p>Teriyaki rubbed her cheek. “Something more than a dream?”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Blossom perked up, blushing and wearing a sheepish smile. “Forgot that you might not know this, but there are some stories about Pokemon receiving visions in their dreams. Some are mundane and others far beyond their imagination.”</p><p>Teriyaki stood upright, immediately leaning closer to Blossom. “How do you know if it’s a vision?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, there’s no way of telling which is which,” Blossom said, her expression downcast. “Maybe we’ll find some clues while piecing together your memories. Do you think your dream has something to do with it?”</p><p>Teriyaki tapped her foot, trying to recall every last detail from her dream. She began with pondering over the strange voice and what she mentioned, but it sounded more like someone speaking to her than anything resembling a clue to her past. And for all Teriyaki knew, it could have just been her dreams running wild.</p><p>Sighing, Teriyaki shook her head. “Doubt it. What a pain.”</p><p>“Sorry I couldn’t be more helpful.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Blossom,” Teriyaki replied in a heartbeat. She waved her wing at the Misdreavus, stretching her muscles as much as possible to force a smile. “Just got to keep on keeping on. We have an abandoned ship to search, right?”</p><p>Blossom nodded, swooping over to the other end of the room and retrieving her leather bag. She fastened the strap, making sure it was secure before she moved around some more, gathering the last of the day’s necessary supplies.</p><p>Teriyaki watched Blossom’s movements from a distance, careful not to bump into the Misdreavus in the same way they first met. Unearthing that thought alone was enough for Teriyaki to shudder.</p><p>“So we need to get moving, huh?” Teriyaki asked, trudging her way toward the adjacent room. “Alright, I guess I’ll be taking some of the load off you, and we’ll hike to the Phantom Diamond. . . wherever it is.”</p><p>“We should have enough in this bag already,” Blossom answered. She opened a nearby drawer, dug through its contents, and playfully tossed an empty satchel over her head and to Teriyaki. “We might find some berries on the way, but feel free to fill this up as you need.”</p><p>Teriyaki picked up the satchel and hoisted it over her shoulder, the leather material more comfortable and lighter than she predicted. “Alright, then what? I know we need to catch Iwazaru or what’s his face, but how’s that gonna work?”</p><p>“Well, we need to find where he’s hiding, and then we’ll need to lure him into a trap.” Blossom returned her full attention to Teriyaki, adjusting her bag’s strap one more time. “Because he stole Violet’s seeds so haphazardly, we can expect him to swipe more along the way.”</p><p>Teriyaki lowered her head, humming. “So we can follow his footsteps, but then what? Drop a bunch of seeds on his doorstep?”</p><p>“You’re getting there,” Blossom said, widening her grin.</p><p>“Alright, so we give him all the seeds he could want. He’d just take them all in front of our faces and. . .” Teriyaki cut herself off, and her eyes became the size of dinner plates. Her beak hung ajar, which was enough for Blossom’s expression to brighten in return.</p><p>“You got it?” Blossom asked with a playful tone.</p><p>“Use his love of seeds to our advantage,” Teriyaki answered. “Know what I mean?”</p><p>Blossom squealed in delight. “Looks like we have our plan! You’ll make for an excellent member of the guild! And if we leave right now, we’ll give Iwazaru the surprise of his life!”</p><p>“And we’ll make it look easy!”</p><p>Blossom paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. “Wouldn’t say that, but I think we can do it if everything works out. Let’s not get too carried away.”</p><p>“Right, right.” Teriyaki cleared her throat. “Can’t know for sure or whatever.”</p><p>Blossom leaned a little to the left. “Anything else you need?”</p><p>“Ready when you are.” Teriyaki meandered out of the bedroom and into the living room, making her way past the coffee table and the nearby chair to the front door. “More ready than ever to put this idiot in his place.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s do our best!” Blossom cheered, catching up to Teriyaki.</p><p>Blossom took a deep breath and nudged the front door open. Rays of sunlight shone into the once dimly lit cottage and touched Teriyaki and Blossoms’s faces. The difference was as though morning arrived in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Once there was enough room, Teriyaki shimmied her way past the opened door, making her way back onto the roads connecting Oakwood Village. She figured it would have been as crowded as yesterday, especially with more and more Pokemon waking up to start their day. Might have been good to get some additional supplies if she needed them.</p><p>There was just one problem.</p><p>No one else was outside in what better resembled a ghost town than a bustling community, the only signs that others were awake being the light coming from the nearby cottages and the silhouettes of Pokemon behind the cottages’ windows.</p><p>Teriyaki recognized that it was still early in the morning, but not seeing even a single Pokemon out and about confused her somewhat. It was not that she was unaware about the dangers of the outside world during the night, but some Pokemon must have been starting their day before dawn.</p><p>She figured it would still take some time getting used to Oakwood Village’s customs, early morning or not. Teriyaki took some solace in knowing that Iwazaru was still resting somewhere, however.</p><p>Anything to make the mission easier was fine by her.</p><hr/><p>The journey to Oceanside Beach was easier than Teriyaki could have ever predicted so far, even if there were still no signs of the coast. No Pokemon jumped out at them, and there were a distinct lack of cliffs or ravines that had to be crossed. However, that was not to suggest the remainder of the journey would be a short one.</p><p>Teriyaki’s feet ached as she hiked down the dirt pathway, knowing that Oakwood Village was just a blip on the horizon from her current location. A bright blue sky replaced the orange glow from back when she woke up, light beaming down on her and Blossom.</p><p>Aside from the one time she looked back at Oakwood Village to check her progress, Teriyaki kept her attention glued to the road ahead. The same could not be said for Blossom, the Misdreavus checking her left, right, and everything above and beneath her for good measure. That process would repeat itself every minute or so, sometimes sooner.</p><p>“You know that’s not going to make him pop up,” Teriyaki quipped, glancing over to Blossom.</p><p>Blossom giggled. “You can’t just charge blindly into everything,” she replied, still scrutinizing the landscape. “Even if he’s probably far away, you can’t be too careless. Anyone who knows how thieves behave would do the same thing.”</p><p>“And you’re saying I don’t know how thieves behave?”</p><p>Blossom shifted her gaze to Teriyaki, knitting her brow.</p><p>Teriyaki folded her wings against her side, cheeks flushed. “Fair enough.”</p><p>The two Pokemon continued their trek, neither one changing their routine for the next couple of minutes. Teriyaki found it to both be a relaxing change of pace compared and an absolute drag at the same time. All she could have done was to chat with Blossom about whatever came through her mind, but seeing her partner still studying every blade of grass was enough to keep her quiet.</p><p>Except when she couldn’t keep her beak shut for any longer, however.</p><p>“Alright, surely this dumbass is around here somewhere,” Teriyaki grumbled, eyes half-closed as she kicked a stray pebble before her. She watched the stone bounce along the earth before ending up a few dozen yards away.</p><p>“Knew you’d speak up eventually,” Blossom replied. She still kept searching for any signs of Iwazaru, her taut expression unchanging. “If it makes you feel any better, we’ll be at Oceanside Beach within the next few minutes. You’ll probably get your first glimpse at it real soon.”</p><p>Teriyaki breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness! Please tell me other missions and adventures aren’t this monotonous.”</p><p>“Some can be dull.” Blossom paused, glancing behind her shoulder for a brief moment. She looked back ahead immediately afterwards. “Doesn’t help that we need to find out where Iwazaru’s hiding so that we can spring our trap.”</p><p>“You mean they can be even more boring!?” Teriyaki hopped closer to Blossom with a surprised stare. The two of them were now inches apart as they pressed forward. “And this is supposed to be a world where lots of Pokemon do this for a living, right?”</p><p>Blossom bobbed her head. “Maybe it’s the brief excitement that makes it all worth the trouble.”</p><p>A hearty laugh passed through Teriyaki’s beak. She tightened her cheeks to force a smile. “Remind me to never become an explorer or join the local explorers’ society or whatever they’re called nowadays. Don’t think I could handle my own complaining after too long.”</p><p>“I don’t mind it,” Blossom said, smirking. “Not like we can do much else aside from checking to see if Iwazaru’s nearby. Chatting with you does make things livelier. Besides, a little variety is good for the brain.”</p><p>“And there’s definitely no variety around these. . .”</p><p>Teriyaki’s foot caught something on the ground. She began to topple over, curling up just before impact and falling face-first. She rolled like a bowling ball for a couple of feet, sharp pangs covering her back as she came to a stop and gazed at the empty sky.</p><p>“Teriyaki!” Blossom cried out, swooping over to her partner. She helped the Torchic back onto her feet, the Misdreavus’s once calm demeanor replaced with a worried grimace. Once it became clear that Teriyaki was not in any pain, she let out a deep breath.</p><p>An embarrassed grin adorned Teriyaki as she rubbed the back of her head. Patches of dust flew off her feathers. “I’ve had worse falls. And hey, at least it’s a change of pace.”</p><p>Blossom failed to register Teriyaki’s remarks as she kept looking at something behind her partner’s shoulder. She could not help herself from floating closer toward whatever it was that caused Teriyaki to trip earlier, growing more visibly excited the longer she stared at it.</p><p>“What’s got you worked up?” Teriyaki asked. She turned around to stare at whatever captured Blossom’s attention, and only when she lay her eyes on the item in question that everything became clear.</p><p>A lonesome Pure Seed stuck out from the ground with visible marks on its outer shell. It was the only seed for several miles, and none of the trees the duo passed by earlier looked like they grew anything similar.</p><p>Blossom gestured to Teriyaki, but kept her attention glued to the seed. She conjured a gust of purplish wind that plucked the seed from the rugged pathway and onto its side. Once it came to a halt, Blossom swooped around the newly formed divot and swiped the seed.</p><p>“And you did this because?” Teriyaki questioned, leaning her head against her shoulder.</p><p>Blossom turned back to Teriyaki with the seed still in her grasp. “Making sure it’s not a trap,” she said. “Whether Iwazaru’s smart or not is beside the point. There’s always a possibility that he could have set a trap, so you use an attack like Ominous Wind to knock the seed over and check whether it’s safe to pick up.”</p><p>Teriyaki nodded. “So you’re saying he might be nearby?”</p><p>“Maybe. We are almost there, so it wouldn’t surprise me in the least.” Blossom bit her lower lip, floating toward Oceanside Beach like before. “Should probably stick close together too. Can you give me a helping hand?”</p><p>Without hesitating, Teriyaki followed Blossom’s command and kept as close to the Misdreavus as possible, but not too close to where she made herself or Blossom uncomfortable. Her heartbeats began to quicken, the rapid succession of thumps the loudest noise in the vicinity. She turned back to Blossom and noticed a few beads of sweat dripping from her partner’s forehead.</p><p>A sudden breeze swept past the two Pokemon.</p><p>Rustling grass echoed from nearby. Teriyaki and Blossom’s turned to a cluster of moss-covered boulders in the distance. They were flanked by a few trees, making them the perfect spot to hide. They weren’t the only ones of their kind visible, the lonesome trees and stones from earlier also providing ample cover, but they were the most noticeable.</p><p>A tree beside one of the boulders moved seemingly on its own, its thin trunk curving in response. The silhouette of someone or something became visible for the briefest of moments, vanishing so soon that it may as well have been an illusion.</p><p>Teriyaki blinked a few times. She looked over to Blossom with a stupefied expression, then back to the rocks and trees.</p><p>“You saw that, didn’t you?” Blossom whispered, assuming a defensive stance. She turned toward the same group of rocks and foliage, licking her lips. “Keep your guard up. Could be anything over there.”</p><p>Sparks flew from Teriyaki’s nostrils. She knelt down and looked around for any signs of other Pokemon. If anyone was nearby, she assumed it would be Iwazaru, but a small kernel inside her wondered if it was someone else.</p><p>Someone that she might have recognized.</p><p>Teriyaki felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, waiting for whatever it was that Blossom noticed. Seeing her partner in such a serious demeanor was enough to send chills down her spine. Perhaps it was just the unknown that came with tracking down a Pokemon she never met. Nothing like those two bullies.</p><p>“Someone’s after us!?” a hoarse voice shrieked.</p><p>Within a matter of milliseconds, Teriyaki felt the tension in the air evaporate like a block of ice beneath the sun. She was the first to stand tall and loosen her muscles, feathers twitching as she tried to pinpoint the voice’s location.</p><p>“It’s not Ignis, so who cares!?” another voice bellowed.</p><p>“Change of plans, you three!” the first voice screamed. This was followed by the sounds of rustling grass and loud grunts, soon joined by a few high-pitched yelps that sounded nothing like the voice’s owner.</p><p>“What’s the new plan?” one of the other voices called out.</p><p>A cacophonous laugh from the first voice followed suit. “Beat them to an inch of their lives, then bring them to me!”</p><p>Blossom gulped in response, her complexion pale. “Oh no.”</p><p>Teriyaki’s feathers stood on end, and she quivered as if a snowstorm rushed across the empty field. She dug her feet into the earth, preemptively bracing for whatever those Pokemon were conspiring. The only silver lining was that her adversaries could not conduct a surprise attack, providing her time to react.</p><p>The question weighing on Teriyaki’s mind was whether it was enough time.</p><p>Three figures leaped from behind the distant boulders, charging toward Teriyaki and Blossom. One of them was a plump Pansear clenching a Passho Berry, but not too hard to where it burst within her palm. Beside the Pansear, a Staravia with bloodshot eyes and spread wings dashed forward, seemingly unwilling to fly. Bringing up the rear, a Bellsprout with a sinister glare wriggled its leaf-like arms as he prepared to attack.</p><p>Teriyaki noticed from the corner of her eye a fourth figure, one much taller and more slender than the three running toward her and Blossom. The figure was bipedal and seemed to wear some kind of tattered cape, but the long tail and pompadour-like hairdo were impossible not to notice. If it weren’t for the Pokemon charging at her, she would have broken down laughing.</p><p>Laughing was the last thing Teriyaki could see herself doing in the moment.</p><p>Blossom swooped in front of Teriyaki, eyes emitting a pinkish aura as she conjured an Ominous Wind and chucked it at the trio. While the Staravia was unfazed by the attack, it knocked over the Pansear and Bellsprout, flinging both Pokemon away like ragdolls.</p><p>Before either Blossom or Teriyaki could distance themselves from the Staravia, however, the avian Pokemon smacked his wing against the Misdreavus’s cheek. Gray feathers flew away from the point of impact as Blossom was sent skidding across the dirt.</p><p>A twinge pierced through Teriyaki’s chest at the sight of her partner being tossed aside. She looked up at the Staravia who attacked Blossom, soon realizing that he left himself open after his Wing Attack. She only had a small window, but it was just large enough to do something.</p><p>Teriyaki fired an Ember into the Staravia’s stomach. A pungent scent of burnt feathers wafted through the air, and the Staravia screeched as his feathers came alight. He frantically beat his wings and hopped in place, yet the flames on his feathers stayed put.</p><p>Another couple of sparks fired out of Teriyaki’s open beak, this time striking the Staravia’s chest and searing some of the feathers off. She swiped her leg underneath the Staravia, sending the bird toppling onto his back.</p><p>Blossom jumped out from behind Teriyaki and, with narrowed eyes, cast a Psybeam that pushed the Staravia away. The knocked out Pokemon rolled across the empty grassland before coming to a halt, laying right beside his unconscious comrades.</p><p>Teriyaki wiped the sweat off her brow and took a deep breath. She crept toward the three Pokemon, noticing the Passho Berry that the Pansear dropped during the brief fracas. Even though she wasn’t going against a water-type, she could not resist swiping the berry away, stuffing it into her satchel.</p><p>“I’m so, so sorry, Teriyaki,” Blossom mumbled with a frown. She massaged her stricken cheek, still looking rather red. “I knew Ominous Wind wouldn’t do anything to the Staravia, but I still should’ve been smarter. It was my fault that you were in danger.”</p><p>“You really don’t need to apologize,” Teriyaki replied, surprising herself at how much she cared about Blossom’s well-being. “We were in danger the moment those goons attacked us. If anything, I should be asking if you’re okay.”</p><p>Shrugging, Blossom made her way past Teriyaki once more and continued down the road to Oceanside Beach, her partner close behind. “A bit tender, but I’ll be fine. Anyway, you were pretty good back there.”</p><p>“So were you. Knocking two of them out with one attack can’t be easy.”</p><p>Blossom pursed her lips, then turned away from Teriyaki. “I mean, I guess you could say I did okay. I won’t be the first to admit that my battle prowess isn’t what you’d call. . . fantastic. Okay at best.”</p><p>“If that’s okay to you, then good must be really cool.” Teriyaki tilted her head. She sported a perplexed visage. “I mean, if you asked me, you did pretty good. Getting hit by that ugly bird must’ve hurt, but it can’t be helped.”</p><p>A sigh passed through Blossom’s mouth. “Yeah, it can’t be helped.”</p><p>Blossom’s posture perked up in less than a second. She turned to her left, staying still as she watched the fourth silhouette from earlier sprinting down the dirt road and toward what appeared to be some wooden pylons off in the distance.</p><p>The distinctive aroma of seawater wafted around Teriyaki as she approached Blossom, unable to stare at anything other than the figure still running toward the horizon, slowing down little by little as he approached the horizon.</p><p>“That’s got to be him,” Blossom said, chewing her lower lip. “Come on, we got to hurry!”</p><p>Teriyaki nodded, running alongside Blossom as the two quickly made up ground with the figure fleeing the scene. After only a minute, Teriyaki noticed the green and yellow colors of the target, the stuffed sack and tattered brown cloak he wore standing out most of all.</p><p>Even Teriyaki knew what must have been inside that sack.</p><p>“We’ll cut him off, then spring the trap,” Blossom whispered into her partner’s ear.</p><p>Teriyaki sported a wide grin. “It’d be my pleasure.”</p><p>The two went off the beaten path and across the rolling grasslands, Teriyaki noticing the figure they were pursuing coming to a stop. While part of her wanted to change course and just divebomb the Simisage, something less direct and more surprising would have been the better course of action.</p><p>Teriyaki wasn’t sure how she would fare in a fight against Iwazaru. Even with the type advantage, she was going up against a fully evolved Pokemon while she was still in her most basic form. No amount of Embers or Aerial Aces were going to change that.</p><p>After getting some distance ahead of Iwazaru, Blossom flew over to one of the lonesome pine trees and positioned herself behind the tree trunk. She gestured over to Teriyaki, and the Torchic soon joined her, keeping her attention glued to Iwazaru nonetheless.</p><p>Blossom grabbed a couple of seeds of various kinds, willing them away from her with a weak telekinetic force. “These ought to do the trick. Some of the Blast Seeds Violet gave us, and a few valuable enough to where he’ll stop to look at them.”</p><p>“You think it’ll work?” Teriyaki asked, nudging closer to the tree’s trunk.</p><p>“It’s worth a shot.” Blossom peeked from behind the pine tree and over to Iwazaru. Seconds later, she returned to her hiding spot, nodding as fast as possible while wearing her widest grin in several hours.</p><p>“Wait, what’s with the change in tune?” Teriyaki copied Blossom’s earlier movements, getting a good look at Iwazaru as the Simisage devoured a fistful of seeds, many of which were Pure Seeds or Warp Seeds whose magical effects were ineffective outside of Mystery Dungeons. She looked back to Blossom with widened eyes and muttered, “Holy crap, this really will work.”</p><p>Blossom raised her head. “Looks like my earlier intuition was right. He won’t be able to resist and get distracted. Once he’s too occupied to notice we’re there, we’ll fire off an attack and catch him right away.”</p><p>“So how do we get the seeds to him?”</p><p>“Like so!”</p><p>Using her telekinetic powers, Blossom slowly willed the seeds away from her as though she gave them a life of their own. They snuck across the tall blades of grass, creeping up to Iwazaru until they were in the middle of the road, clear as day.</p><p>“Let’s get closer,” Blossom whispered, hunkering down. “Just don’t go too fast or make a loud noise, okay?”</p><p>Blossom slithered across the grassland, using some of her ghostly abilities to better keep out of sight. At the same time, Teriyaki merely waited for moments where Iwazaru was not looking in her direction before making a dash to the next closest point where she’d be safe.</p><p>Even though it took mere seconds to close the gap again, it felt like hours to Teriyaki. She was so close to Iwazaru to where she could practically slam into the Simisage with just a jump. Waiting for that ample opportunity made keeping quiet seem downright impossible, her heart thrashing about in her chest.</p><p>“Oh, what’s this?” Iwazaru muttered with a toothy grin. He pressed the tips of his fingers together. “Looks like today is the emperor’s lucky day. He gets extra seeds and the chance to beat the crap out of those guys following us. Pretty sure those three should be done by now.”</p><p>Teriyaki fidgeted in place. Something about that brief mention of an emperor caused her curiosity to run wild. Her first guess was someone from another village with as much influence as Sarsaparilla, but even the Chief of the Oakwood Thief Guild wasn’t calling himself an emperor. Regardless, she struggled to keep still, yearning to get some answers about this emperor.</p><p>“Well, don’t mind if I do,” Iwazaru continued, stuffing the fistful of seeds back into his sack. He knelt down, opening the other hand as he prepared to scoop up everything Blossom left scattered about for him.</p><p>It was now or never.</p><p>Teriyaki held her breath.</p><p>Blossom wriggled a strand of her hair and pointed it to Teriyaki, smirking.</p><p>That was the cue.</p><p>Blossom swooped underneath Iwazaru and fired off a gust of Icy Wind at the Simisage’s feet. Once she knew her adversary could not move, she flew behind Iwazaru and snatched the sack of seeds away from his grasp.</p><p>With what she assumed were the seeds in their possession, Teriyaki fired off another Ember at Iwazaru, striking the Pokemon’s back and causing him to fall over and faceplant the dirt. She stepped out of the way, expecting some kind of retaliation now that she and Blossom were out in the open.</p><p>Iwazaru rolled onto his back, springing back onto his feet and shuffling away from Teriyaki and Blossom. “You crooks!” he scolded without a hint of irony. Even after losing possession of the sack, his smug grin remained intact.</p><p>“Slow in more ways than one, huh?” Teriyaki taunted, feathers puffed out. “Won’t be needing these anymore!” She looked over to Blossom, the latter hovering beside her with a steeled expression.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a playful little bunch!” Iwazaru shouted, crossing his arms and gnashing his teeth. “You’re too shifty to be just a couple of brats from an explorers’ guild! Just who are you, and what’s your problem!?”</p><p>“Just some thieves who’re here to settle a score,” Blossom said, nudging closer to Teriyaki. She wrapped one of her long strands of hair around the Torchic’s back and pointed toward the distant wooden beams with the other.</p><p>Teriyaki looked over to the wooden beams, and she knew exactly where things were going. It was enough to send a palpable surge of excitement through her muscles. She could barely stop herself from smiling enthusiastically at the prospect.</p><p>If the reports were true, she could take out two Pidgey with one Geo Pebble.</p><p>All she needed to do was play along.</p><p>“Oh, so Sarsaparilla sent you two amateurs to go after one of Emperor Gaius’s finest.” Iwazaru let out a boisterous laugh. Puffing his chest out, he nonchalantly waved a hand at Teriyaki and Blossom.</p><p>“One of his finest!?” Blossom blurted out. She nudged a little forward, but not too close to where she would be within striking distance from Iwazaru’s attacks. “But of course you’re working under him! More reason to stop you from causing any more trouble!”</p><p>Iwazaru clasped his hands together. “Oh, you’re that determined? Just because you trapped me for but a few minutes doesn’t mean that victory is yours. Besides, I too have a secret technique of my own!”</p><p>Blossom shuddered. She bit the bottom of her lip. “Be careful,” she whispered into Teriyaki’s ear.</p><p>“That goes for you too, right?” Teriyaki quipped.</p><p>“As for my next trick. . .” Iwazaru continued, cracking his knuckles.</p><p>Iwazaru swung his arms, turned on his heel, and bolted away from Teriyaki and Blossom as though his life depended on it. He kicked up dirt with every step he took, looking back at his enemies while pulling one of his eyelids down and sticking out his tongue.</p><p>A searing hot sensation built up within Teriyaki’s cheeks. She wanted to burn Iwazaru to a crisp at the mere thought of being made to look like a fool, doubly so knowing exactly where he was headed. “Oh, that sneaky little. . .”</p><p>“Wait!” Blossom shouted, biting onto one of Teriyaki’s feathers. While it felt more like a gentle nibble, the pinch was enough to stop Teriyaki in her tracks. Whatever heat coursed through her veins cooled down in an instant.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Teriyaki turned to face Blossom, struggling to wipe the scowl off her face. “You just want him to get away because we got what we came for? What about the Phantom Diamond? We wanted that too!”</p><p>Blossom shook her head. “Oh, I didn’t forget about the Phantom Diamond,” she replied, still maintaining a soft smile. “And I never said we’d chase directly after him. Remember when I gestured over to that wreckage?”</p><p>Teriyaki brought her gaze back to the wooden pillars off in the distance, most of their form obscured by the grasslands that sloped up a little before descending back to what she imagined was Oceanside Beach.</p><p>Teriyaki glanced back to where Iwazaru made a run for it, noticing that he was following the winding pathway like a railcar. As far as she could tell, he never once meandered off course despite getting farther and farther away.</p><p>Gasping, Teriyaki’s expression brightened in an instant.</p><p>“That’s exactly how we’re going to catch him,” Blossom said, floating away from Teriyaki and making her way up the nearby hill. She slowed down for a bit so that Teriyaki could catch up, but before long, the duo charged ahead at full speed.</p><p>Even though the climb up the slight incline was rather short, it felt like an eternity to Teriyaki. She could not help herself from looking back over to where Iwazaru ran off, unsure if she and Blossom could even get to Oceanside Beach before their adversary.</p><p>The one saving grace was that Iwazaru seemed to slow down more and more as he approached the shore. Teriyaki would not have been surprised if even the most fit Pokemon slowed down to catch their breath after a long sprint, but something about Iwazaru’s behavior struck her as odd. He was not running for that long, after all.</p><p>Teriyaki turned back to everything up ahead, and her heart skipped a beat as the landscape suddenly descended at almost a forty-five degree angle. The blades of grass and firm soil were replaced by rugged stones that separated the field from the sandy beach. Seashells and the occasional pearl dotted the shore, twinkling like stars under the sunlight.</p><p>Those paled in comparison to the hull of a massive ship wedged into the sand. Some of the masts were split in two, the separated chunks resting against the cliffside. The ship’s decorative metal lost its luster, but even with the dull colors, the rest of the wreckage was enough for Teriyaki to gape at it with eyes wider than the moon.</p><p>The excitement of seeing the Phantom Diamond in the flesh was enough to make Teriyaki forget about Iwazaru, but only for a moment as she felt a nudge from Blossom. She looked back at Iwazaru, the Simisage stomping through the sand with slow, heavy steps.</p><p>“No time to waste!” Blossom exclaimed. “We’ll block him off at the Phantom Diamond!”</p><p>Teriyaki cocked her head to the right. “What if he gets in?”</p><p>“Doesn’t have the gemstone. Not like he’ll have much room to make an escape.”</p><p>“Good point.” Teriyaki ruffled her wings, looking determined. “Alright, let’s teach him a lesson.”</p><p>Blossom nodded in an instant, then descended the cliffside like a leaf falling from a tree.</p><p>Teriyaki, meanwhile, sprinted down the rough stones that led to Oceanside Beach. She hoped that the speed would at least make the fear of crashing into something jagged temporary, but almost losing her footing again forced Teriyaki to take a slower, more cautious approach.</p><p>Once the duo were together again, they both hurried to the beached shipwreck, neither one of them taking their eyes off Iwazaru. Blossom began to prepare a Psybeam as Iwazaru approached, Teriyaki merely spitting out sparks to pump herself up.</p><p>Iwazaru looked up at Teriyaki and Blossom, skidding across the sand immediately afterwards. The smug grin he once wore vanished in an instant, metamorphosing into a shocked, pale grimace. He audibly yelped at the sight of the two Pokemon preparing their attacks.</p><p>Yet Iwazaru trudged at them as though they weren’t there.</p><p>Blossom fired off a Psybeam toward Iwazaru, the dazzling array of colors striking his chest and causing him to wince. She fired off another concentrated beam of psychic energy, this time striking Iwazaru’s forehead and causing him to lose his balance.</p><p>“You’re not getting away!” Blossom shouted. Her eyes emitted a purplish glow once again as she began to conjure her next attack. “Not after what you’ve done to Violet and Oakwood Village!”</p><p>“And not after you’ve been a pain in the ass!” Teriyaki added, stamping her foot.</p><p>A tired moan passed through Iwazaru’s lips. He knelt down, then collapsed onto the sand with his arms spread out. His green tail swayed back and forth for a second, indicating that he was still conscious, but every other part of his body became still.</p><p>Teriyaki and Blossom loosened their postures, watching the tail swing back and forth like a pendulum before it too fell to the ground. Teriyaki could not help herself from smiling at the sight, shocked that Blossom dispatched the Simisage as though it was nothing.</p><p>“All’s well that ends well,” Teriyaki said, strolling over to the motionless Iwazaru. “Guessing we just tie him up and bring him over to Sarsaparilla, right?”</p><p>“Yes, but. . .” Blossom murmured as she cut herself off.</p><p>Teriyaki turned back to Blossom with a perplexed stare. “But what?”</p><p>“Feels too good to be true.” Blossom stroked her chin. “We landed a few effective attacks on him, and despite being slowed down by the Icy Wind, he wasn’t giving up so easily. Two Psybeams shouldn’t have knocked him out.”</p><p>Shuddering, Teriyaki turned pale and scuttled back over to Blossom. “Oh, so it’s another trick?”</p><p>“No doubt about it.”</p><p>A muffled, incomprehensible voice made itself known. Despite not saying anything that could be understood, its downcast tone was more than enough for Teriyaki and Blossom to shift their eyes back in the direction of Iwazaru.</p><p>“Could’ve been three times, dammit,” Iwazaru groaned into the sand. He pushed himself back on his feet, spitting out grains of sand that got caught in his mouth. He jerked his head from left to right, even more sand falling from his ears and back onto the beach.</p><p>“Knew it!” Blossom shouted, knitting her brow. “But you still have nowhere to run!”</p><p>Iwazaru placed his hands behind his back, appearing almost indifferent to Blossom and Teriyaki’s presence. “You two are just the most persistent bunch of brats I’ve ever had the displeasure of dealing with. Gaius is just going to adore your antics.”</p><p>“You say that like we’re trying to arrest you or something,” Teriyaki said, shrugging. “Look, I’m not going to pretend like I know everything that makes the guild tick, but what I do know is that making you shut up will feel so good.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Iwazaru raised a solitary eyebrow. “And here I was going to tell you the contents of the Mysterious Box of the Captain’s Shipwreck. Just so happens that I’ve been inside the Phantom Diamond and know about its greatest treasure.”</p><p>Blossom narrowed her eyes. “Then why haven’t you stolen it?”</p><p>“It was worth a try, little one.” Iwazaru spread his arms out. “But I suppose it can’t be helped. For a bunch of novices, you two are a bigger thorn in my side than I could ever imagine. Tried every trick in the book, even ones that stumped seasoned explorers.”</p><p>“Thieves,” Blossom corrected, pouting. “Just because there’s sometimes an overlap doesn’t mean I’m the kind of Pokemon who’d be a good explorer. I didn’t join the guild for no reason, you know.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>“That reminds me. . .” Teriyaki said, trailing off afterwards. She cleared her throat, then continued, “You sure do know a lot about the Oakwood Thief Guild. Without boring us all to death, who the heck are you?”</p><p>Iwazaru crossed his arms, forcing a boisterous laugh. “Any good noble in Gaius’s court must know about Sarsaparilla and his guild. As for who I am, you already know that, you sniveling brat. Don’t make me want to hurt you more than I already do!”</p><p>“So you’re going to talk us into submission?” Teriyaki rolled her eyes. “Just what we needed.”</p><p>“Quiet, brat!” Iwazaru gnashed his teeth, curling both his hands into fists. “The only reason why I haven’t punched you is because that’d take too much effort!” Iwazaru twiddled his thumbs. “But I’m the only one who can get into the Phantom Diamond.”</p><p>Blossom donned a puzzled expression as she leaned her body to the left. “But if you’re the only one who can get into the Phantom Diamond, what does that make the Earthbound Tower and its key?”</p><p>Another chortle came out of Iwazaru’s mouth. He took a step closer to the two Pokemon and the Phantom Diamond, stomping his foot hard enough to where the beach’s sand went up to his ankles. “Let’s just say I have my ways. But before I show you, I have to keep my promise.”</p><p>“Promise?” Teriyaki replied, leaning forward with her beak ajar.</p><p>Iwazaru slapped his tail against the ground. A devilish grin ran across his face. “I promised that I’d beat you within an inch of your lives, but you could have saved yourselves if you let me escape. Now it’s one promise I cannot break.”</p><p>Another couple of sparks left Teriyaki’s nostrils, her adversary’s words sending chills through her veins. She fired another Ember toward Iwazaru, the flames narrowly missing their mark as Iwazaru shifted to his right.</p><p>Blossom followed up with an Icy Wind. Like with Teriyaki’s attack, the cold chill missed Iwazaru’s skin by less than an inch, only getting close because it was aimed at where Iwazaru was running toward.</p><p>“Weird how someone like you won’t go on the offensive,” Teriyaki teased, keeping her distance from Iwazaru. She jumped back, expecting her adversary to jump out at her with an attack, yet Iwazaru merely copied her evasive maneuver.</p><p>Iwazaru rubbed his nose. “Oh, just because I want your blood coloring this beach doesn’t mean I’ll charge at you. I’m not an impatient nitwit!” He smacked a fist into the palm of his other hand. “Get it through your thick skulls!”</p><p>“Is that so?” Teriyaki stopped on a dime, kicking up sand. Her head turned to track Iwazaru’s every movement, and once she knew her opponent was staring intently at her, she continued, “I don’t get you at all. Come across as someone trying to be edgy.”</p><p>Iwazaru opened his mouth, visibly grinding his teeth together. He furrowed his brow and crept toward the beached Phantom Diamond, stretching his arm out to point at the shipwreck. “You know, maybe we should just do this someplace more fitting.”</p><p>“The Phantom Diamond?” Blossom asked with a bewildered stare, her voice almost cracking. “That’s also going nowhere for you. You’d have to fight us, get the gemstone, and bypass the ship’s curse. That’s not happening.”</p><p>With hands behind his back, Iwazaru approached the sealed entrance to the Phantom Diamond, a wooden door at the bow whose bottom was a few inches beneath the ground. He placed the palm of his hand on the rotting wood, looking back to Teriyaki and Blossom afterwards. “You know how the Earthbound Tower has a gem that <em> supposedly </em> grants access to this ship?”</p><p>“Oh, is the gemstone invisible?” Teriyaki deadpanned. “Don’t think I heard the second part of the legend where you’re supposed to eat the damn thing. Is that where you’re going with this?”</p><p>Iwazaru shook his head, then turned back to the Phantom Diamond. “Nah, it’s that you don’t need the gemstone to get inside. It’s just that these archaeologists are all cowards!” He shook his fist at the sky, then screamed at the top of his lungs, “And no ally of Emperor Gaius is a coward!”</p><p>Sure enough, Iwazaru opened the entrance to the Phantom Diamond as though it was any other door. He surveyed the insides of the Phantom Diamond, swung his head from left to right, and chuckled louder the longer he stared at it.</p><p>Teriyaki could not understand what was so funny about the Phantom Diamond’s interior. She first assumed it was because the rumors were incorrect, and the Phantom Diamond was just any ordinary shipwreck. It was far from the first of its kind, and it would not be the last.</p><p>Iwazaru turned on his heel to look back at Teriyaki and Blossom. He shrugged, the smug grin on his face from before returning. “Looks like I was right. Nothing special at all in there, but Gaius will still be overjoyed.”</p><p>“You keep going on about this guy,” Teriyaki replied, stamping her foot. “How about explaining. . . summing up this guy’s deal.”</p><p>A sigh passed through Iwazaru’s lips. He stretched his arm out and grabbed onto the top of the doorframe, blocking anyone else from getting inside. “Alright, I’ll give you a little history lesson. After that, I’ll make due on my promise.”</p><p>“That you keep delaying.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Iwazaru cleared his throat. “If you must know, you’re. . .”</p><p>Before Iwazaru could even begin explaining, however, a rusted chain wrapped around his waist like a tentacle. He did not budge at first, but it was enough for him to look down at the chain with a wide-eyed stare.</p><p>The rusted chain yanked Iwazaru into the Phantom Diamond, the Simisage disappearing from Teriyaki and Blossom’s sight as if he was never there. A bloodcurdling screech echoed in the air soon after, rendering everything else completely silent.</p><p>Blossom’s face turned pale. She wobbled and winced as she forced herself to stay conscious. She took a sharp breath, struggling to look at the Phantom Diamond for more than a second. “What <em> was </em> that?”</p><p>“I. . . I have no idea,” Teriyaki muttered, rushing over to Blossom. “The boat ate him!”</p><p>“Not the boat,” Blossom responded, the color slowly returning to her face. “No, it was the curse placed on the Phantom Diamond. Because Iwazaru didn’t have the Earthbound Tower’s gem, he experienced firsthand what happens if you trespass. That’s why no one has gone into the ship. They all knew better.”</p><p>Teriyaki spread her stubby wings out. “So what the heck are we supposed to do!?”</p><p>The Phantom Diamond’s doors swung open on their own, this time with a thunderous thunk. They closed themselves again, albeit at a much slower pace while emitting a harsh squeak. Then the process repeated itself again and again.</p><p>A cluster of chains with algae growing over them emerged from the entrance, each one slithering like snakes. None of them seemed to ever end as they crawled farther and farther outside, each one making a hard turn toward Teriyaki and Blossom as if they knew of their presence.</p><p>Eventually, the chains’ endpoint emerged from the Phantom Diamond. All of them were attached to a rusted anchor with a ship’s wheel affixed to it, algae covering it from head to toe. The anchor flopped around like a fish gasping for air, righting itself a few seconds later and hovering just above the sand.</p><p>Blossom swallowed a lump. “That’s. . . a Dhelmise?” she whispered under her breath. “Is that one of the guardians who’s patrolling the Phantom Diamond? I mean, they’re known to like shipwrecks, so. . .”</p><p>“Any clues on how to fight it?” Teriyaki replied, keeping her gaze glued to Dhelmise.</p><p>“If we weren’t able to take out Iwazaru, the best move might be to run.”</p><p>“But what about. . .”</p><p>Blossom nudged Teriyaki’s side, cutting her off. “The treasure’s a lost cause! Distract him somehow, then make a run for it. He’ll try to snare us with his Anchor Shot, so just running won’t work.”</p><p>The Dhelmise kept perfectly still. The more Teriyaki stared back at the haunted anchor, she came to realize that he was waiting for them to move first. There was no other reason she could think of where she could converse with Blossom for this long under these circumstances.</p><p>Either way, Teriyaki wouldn’t say no to such an opportunity.</p><p>Teriyaki took a single step away from the Dhelmise, chest tightening by the second. The moment she placed her foot back down, the Dhelmise’s chains wriggled about and flung themselves toward her and Blossom.</p><p>Without thinking, Teriyaki shimmied to her left and fired off an Ember at one of the rusted chains, causing it to glow a bright orange upon impact. As this was happening, Blossom avoided the other chain’s grasp and used Ominous Wind, forcing her pursuer to recoil.</p><p>Not good enough was all that Teriyaki could think of as the chains, and the Dhelmise by extension, followed her and Blossom’s every move. She jumped away from the chain just before it crashed into where she was standing earlier. Sand flew into the air, obscuring the Dhelmise from Teriyaki’s view.</p><p>Blossom ducked underneath the other chain, narrowly avoiding the rusted tentacle. She turned around to get a better look at the chain, swooping away from the follow-up attacks and casting Icy Wind to halt its progress.</p><p>The two Pokemon regrouped, looking at each other for a brief moment before springing away from the chains’ continued attacks. Teriyaki felt beads of sweat drip down her forehead as the onslaught continued, the chains showing no signs of slowing down. Blossom panted as she parried the Dhelmise’s chains with her own attacks, but even those were temporary respites at best.</p><p>Another minute passed, and nothing about the duo’s predicament changed whatsoever. They regrouped again, neither Teriyaki nor Blossom saying another word as the chains slithered closer and closer. Their backs were against the cliffside, leaving them nowhere else to run but right at the Dhelmise’s anchor.</p><p>That was the dumbest move.</p><p>Teriyaki also knew it was their only choice.</p><p>“Are we doomed?” Blossom whispered under her breath, looking behind her shoulder for the briefest of moments and to the cliffside’s rugged stones. She turned back to the approaching Dhelmise, head hung low. She stuck her tongue out in exhaustion.</p><p>Teriyaki turned pale. All she could do was stare at Blossom and wait for the Dhelmise’s chains to constrict them both, dragging them into the Phantom Diamond for its next meal. The mere thought churned her stomach.</p><p>“We have one shot,” Teriyaki muttered. “Now or never.”</p><p>Blossom closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.</p><p>Teriyaki then closed her own eyes, trying to loosen her muscles for the inevitable attack.</p><p>A gust of wind swooshed between the two, Teriyaki’s feathers and Blossom’s hair blowing against the sudden current.</p><p>Yet Teriyaki felt nothing else. She opened her eyes and stared back at Blossom, her partner following suit.</p><p>“Teriyaki! Blossom!” a familiar voice cried out.</p><p>Blossom gasped, looking back to the cliff’s top. Emerging into view with wings spread out was a Butterfree wearing a silver scarf and brown, pleather boots. She swung her wings like blades and fired off blue, crescent-shaped projectiles at the Dhelmise and his chains.</p><p>A loud crack echoed in the air. Teriyaki turned back to the Dhelmise, noticing that he and the chains were flung into the ocean. As she watched the Dhelmise crash into the water, her chest loosened. She felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.</p><p>“Saria!” Blossom exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gawked at the Butterfree. “You came!”</p><p>“No time for thanks!” Saria shouted, swooping down and catching Teriyaki and Blossom with a weak psychic energy. She brought them closer to her sides, swiveling her head back and forth to get a better look at the duo.</p><p>The psychokinetic energy dissipated, and Saria gently placed both Teriyaki and Blossom back onto the grassland. She checked everything behind her once more, and with no sign of the Dhelmise anywhere, she returned her perturbed stare to the two Pokemon.</p><p>“Saria, you. . . saved our lives!” Blossom said, wiping away her tears of joy. “Thank you so, so much!” She rushed over to give Saria a hug, the Butterfree leaning back a little before accepting the Misdreavus’s warm embrace.</p><p>“I. . . I read more into the story and got worried, so I followed you two,” Saria explained. Once she was released from Blossom’s hug, she fluttered an inch back with flushed cheeks. “Sorry, I just couldn’t stay at the village!”</p><p>“You came in the nick of time. No need to apologize.”</p><p>Teriyaki rubbed the back of her neck with her wing. She feigned a chuckle. “As long as it works out, who cares if you came out of literally nowhere? I’ll take that over being a shipwreck’s lunch any day of the week!”</p><p>“That’s the thing,” Saria continued, landing atop the grassy field. She pressed the tips of her hands together. “I was curious to learn more since you two were headed there, and not long after you left, I found out more about the Phantom Diamond.”</p><p>“About what happens if you enter without the gemstone, right?” Blossom asked.</p><p>Saria bobbed her head. “Guess you found out the hard way. Basically, the guard is a Dhelmise tasked with protecting the ship’s treasure at all costs. While few have managed to enter and escape in one piece, they were never the same afterwards.”</p><p>A cold chill swept past Teriyaki. “So that means Iwazaru. . .”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Blossom exclaimed. She dropped the sack she stole from Iwazaru before their chase, the silk surprisingly still intact. “We managed to get this from Iwazaru before he. . . was eaten by the Phantom Diamond.”</p><p>“Eaten?” Saria replied, tilting her head. “If that’s the case, then. . .”</p><p>“He was a real jerk,” Teriyaki interrupted with a lighthearted smirk. “No skin off our backs if he’s trapped in the Phantom Diamond for eternity. You aren’t gonna hurt our feelings if you’re brutally honest about what happens to him.”</p><p>“Oh?” Saria took a short step back. She then straightened her posture and cleared her throat. “According to what I’ve read before chasing after you, his soul will be bound to the Phantom Diamond for weeks, only to be released once it has been cleansed.”</p><p>“Cleansed?”</p><p>Saria shrugged. “I’m not sure what it means. Regardless, it does mean he will be freed from the Dhelmise’s grasp, and the Phantom Diamond’s curse for that matter. However, he will not be the same Iwazaru when he comes out.”</p><p>“And the other book didn’t tell us this because?”</p><p>Saria blushed, looking away from Teriyaki and Blossom. “Academic research, no matter the subject, can be tricky. Even if you think you have everything you need from one book, you’ll want to look at some others. You’ll understand more that way.”</p><p>“Well, I guess we all learned a few things from today,” Blossom said, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages. “Shame we couldn’t get all the seeds and Iwazaru back to Oakwood Village, but at least we got a little something for our troubles.”</p><p>“I mean, I doubt Sarsaparilla will lose any sleep over what happened to Iwazaru,” Teriyaki quipped. “As for Violet, she’ll have some of her seeds back. Even she knew that not all of them would be coming back, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it still would’ve been nice.” Blossom floated back toward the dirt road, Teriyaki and Saria following close behind. She glanced back to Saria and continued, “You should join us for dinner. Does that sound okay to you?”</p><p>“Dinner!?” Saria exclaimed. Her expression beamed in an instant. “Oh, I’d love to!”</p><p>“Count me in,” Teriyaki added, rubbing her stomach. “You already know what I’m like, Blossom.”</p><p>Blossom chuckled. “Just don’t make such a mess this time.”</p><p>The three Pokemon returned to the beaten path, leaving behind Oceanside Beach and the Phantom Diamond as they made a beeline back to Oakwood Village. The sun still loomed far overhead, leaving them plenty of time to return home before sunset, but Teriyaki’s stomach was already purring at the mere suggestion of dinner.</p><p>But even that was a secondary thought in Teriyaki’s mind at the moment. All she could think about was the harrowing mission she just shared with Blossom. Not everything went according to plan, and only coming out in one piece because of a helping dose of luck felt embarrassing, yet she still kept her head held high.</p><p>Teriyaki still recognized that she was a novice, and the same went for Blossom. Despite this, almost no novices could have done what she and Blossom accomplished today.</p><p>That alone was worth celebrating in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What Dreams May Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The shipwreck did <em> what </em>!?”</p><p>Teriyaki noticed a tightness in her chest from the moment she recounted what happened back at Oceanside Beach. She wouldn’t blame the Spinda for finding her story absurd at best and a downright lie at worst. Seeing his gobsmacked expression was all Teriyaki needed to know about Sarsaparilla’s feelings on the matter.</p><p>What surprised Teriyaki, however, was Sarsaparilla and Violet never casting doubt. The fact she arrived at Oakwood Village with Blossom and Saria might have helped a little, but even she struggled believing all that and more happened earlier in the day. If she were in their shoes, she would have laughed off the idea of a cursed shipwreck dragging a Pokemon into its innards.</p><p>Teriyaki cleared her throat, sporting a sheepish smile as she stared back at Sarsaparilla and Violet. “Don’t know how else I’m supposed to explain it. Iwazaru was trapped in the Phantom Diamond, and then we were up against a Dhelmise.”</p><p>“And that’s when this lass swooped in and saved you,” Sarsaparilla said, pointing to Saria. He couldn’t help himself from holding back a chuckle as the Butterfree’s cheeks flushed. “That’s your grand tale up ‘til now?”</p><p>“I’d say it was more that the Dhelmise <em> dragged </em> Iwazaru into the Phantom Diamond,” Blossom corrected. She chewed on her lower lip. “Seeing those same rusted chains come after us was honestly frightening.”</p><p>“Well, it certainly sounds like you escaped by the skin of your teeth,” Sarsaparilla said. He took a few erratic steps closer to Teriyaki, Blossom, and Saria, making a conscious effort not to topple over. “And you made no attempt to see what’s inside the Phantom Diamond?”</p><p>Violet covered her mouth with her right bouquet. “They were trying to get the seeds and Iwazaru first and foremost,” she explained. “That treasure would just be a bonus, and based on their story. . .”</p><p>“Yeah, what the hell was I thinking?” Sarsaparilla glanced behind his shoulder and to Violet. “Disappointing as it may be, wouldn’t blame anyone for wanting to avoid that place. Would be pretty stupid even by my standards.”</p><p>“So you do believe us?” Teriyaki asked, craning her neck to Sarsaparilla and Violet with a quizzical look. “Could’ve sworn you were confused about the whole ‘beached ship eats Pokemon’ thing from earlier.”</p><p>“Made more sense when Blossom explained it, honestly,” Sarsaparilla admitted. He looked down at Teriyaki. “You were amazing out there from the sound of things. Just make sure you do a better job at describing all the crazy stuff that goes on in your reports, and you’ll be fine. And no witty sarcasm too.”</p><p>Teriyaki sighed, narrowing her eyes and averting her gaze from Sarsaparilla. “Who could’ve seen that coming?”</p><p>“Like that just now!”</p><p>“Couldn’t resist,” Teriyaki muttered, cheeks puffed out as she let out a faint laugh.</p><p>Sarsaparilla turned on his heel and toward Blossom, stopping once he laid eyes on the Misdreavus. “As for you, Blossom, it looks like you had your work cut out for you. Some of those lackeys gave you a bit of trouble, eh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll need to toughen up,” Blossom said, then chewing on her lower lip. “Sorry for screwing up again.”</p><p>“About those three. . .” Sarsaparilla trailed off. He leaned closer to Blossom with a firm expression until their faces were inches apart. “Something tells me you did a lot better than you’re giving yourself credit for. Is that true?”</p><p>“Uh. . .” Blossom’s complexion turned pale. She shook her head. “Not at all, sir! I managed to take two of them out with one attack, but the third knocked me out. I wasn’t thinking things through when I used Ominous Wind.”</p><p>Sarsaparilla’s lips curled inch by inch into a grin. “Is that so? Sounds to me like you still haven’t processed what I’ve been telling you for the past couple of weeks. Actually, it’s more like ever since you joined the Oakwood Thief Guild.”</p><p>Beads of sweat dripped down Blossom’s forehead as she glanced away from Sarsaparilla, but it wasn’t long before she resumed eye contact with her superior. “Uh, I think now may not be the best time. Maybe we should continue this in private?”</p><p>“Eh, we’ll deal with it later.” Sarsaparilla pranced away from Blossom. Once he was standing beside Violet again, he waved his paw in a playful manner. “Just know you wouldn’t be doing these missions if you were a failure.”</p><p>Blossom began to shudder, keeping quiet and just replying with the slightest of nods.</p><p>“And as for you, Saria. . .” Sarsaparilla spun around until he was facing Saria, the lone Pokemon who was not previously involved with the Oakwood Thief Guild’s business. Nevertheless, Sarsaparilla smiled at her as though she was a fellow member. “You’re pretty strong to stun that Dhelmise. What’s your secret?”</p><p>Saria stepped back, twiddling her fingers. “Secret? Uh, I. . . I don’t really have one. I kinda just got lucky with Air Slash stunning the Dhelmise. You know that I’m not what you’d call, you know, a strong Pokemon with lots of potential. Can’t evolve further or even Mega Evolve.”</p><p>Sarsaparilla smacked his own forehead, sighing. “My goodness, am I blursed with two Blossoms?”</p><p>“What was that?” Saria asked as she shook her wings.</p><p>“Nothing!” Sarsaparilla stood tall with a wide-eyed stare, becoming completely still afterwards. “Nothing whatsoever! Just keep on reading your little books or whatever, and I’ll keep doing my stuff!”</p><p>Saria giggled, burying her face into her silver scarf as her cheeks became flush. “Well, learning is one thing I am good at doing.” She looked back up to Sarsaparilla. “I’ll keep doing my specialty.”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Blossom interjected. She floated closer to Violet and gently placed the satchel she stole from Iwazaru onto the ground. “We were able to get these from Iwazaru. Looks like he ate most of them, but I hope you’re able to make use of these.”</p><p>“Only one way to find out,” Violet said, kneeling down and undoing the satchel’s flap. She dug into the satchel and pulled out some of the seeds still inside, many of them more valuable ones such as Pure Seeds and Life Seeds that stood out among the less bedazzling Plain Seeds.</p><p>Placing them back into the satchel, Violet looked back at Blossom and touched her chest. “A lot more than what I was expecting at the beginning of the day,” she continued. “Thank you for returning these.”</p><p>“Of course!” Blossom replied in a chipper tone. “It’s an honor to help you out!”</p><p>“Still don’t get why this Iwazaru made such a big fuss about these seeds,” Teriyaki confessed. “They’re great seeds and all, but why go through the trouble if you have connections with some Emperor Gaius or whatever his name is?”</p><p>Sarsaparilla clenched his teeth. A bulging vein appeared on his forehead, looking like it was about to burst. “Wait, he’s working for <em> him </em>!? That asshole who messed with our town was working for the biggest asshole of them all!?”</p><p>Teriyaki jumped up in surprise, scuttling a few inches away and almost falling onto her back. Regaining her composure, she returned to her initial spot. “That bad, eh? Guess he’s infamous around these parts.”</p><p>“Infamous?” Sarsaparilla groaned. “Oh, I know him all too well. Gluttonous jerks like him are part of the reason why this guild is a thing in the first place. Always loves stirring up trouble for us. He’s the one Pokemon I’d like to steal from most of all.”</p><p>“Explains why Iwazaru wanted those seeds.”</p><p>Sarsaparilla’s scowl intensified. “Sure does.”</p><p>“Whatever the motive, I’m glad some of the seeds came back unscathed,” Violet added. She touched her hips, giving Teriyaki, Blossom, and Saria a wink. “I’ll be sure to give you three discounts for all my goods. It’s the most I can do to repay you.”</p><p>“Really?” Blossom exclaimed, jumping up in surprise. She played with her necklace, a nervous look on her face. “You really don’t have to do that for us. We’re just relieved that things are going to be okay.”</p><p>“Oh, but I insist that you and your friends deserve special treatment.” Violet lifted the returned satchel and hoisted it above her shoulder. “But if you’d rather pay the normal price for my goods, that’s fair. My offer is always on the table.”</p><p>“Maybe it’ll come in handy,” Teriyaki replied. “Guess we know who to ask if we need some seeds. Might take some Heal Seeds and Life Seeds if you have them. Pretty sure you can’t have too many of those.”</p><p>“Good point,” Blossom admitted, giggling thereafter. “Maybe we’ll take you up on your offer after all.”</p><p>Violet laughed back in response. “Knew you couldn’t resist.”</p><p>“That reminds me. . .” Teriyaki said, casually leaning back. “Should probably get something to eat once everything’s done. You wouldn’t happen to know if there’s a place that has good food nearby? I know there’s Starlight Cafe, but. . .”</p><p>“It’s that or the Oakwood Thief Guild itself,” Sarsaparilla answered. He rested his shoulder against a nearby cottage. “The cafe’s better if you ask me, but I make sure the stuff in HQ isn’t a Trubbish’s vomit.”</p><p>“It’ll probably have to be the cafe again,” Blossom added as she approached Teriyaki. “Remember that we are going to have a meal with Saria, and just so you know, the Oakwood Thief Guild only allows members into HQ. Doesn’t matter if they’re close friends.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind going to the cafe,” Saria said in a soft tone. She flapped her wings, hovering in place just a few inches above the ground. “Been there a few times before. It’s a nice place whenever it’s quiet.”</p><p>“Quiet?” Teriyaki turned to Saria with a befuddled stare. If she did not know better, she would have assumed that the Butterfree was playing some kind of prank on her. “Last time Blossom and I were there, the place was packed with Pokemon! Are you sure this is the same Starlight Cafe, or is this during the middle of the night?”</p><p>Saria nervously rubbed the back of her neck, blushing. “Nighttime.”</p><p>“If you’re more comfortable somewhere quiet, we could have something nice at my place,” Blossom suggested with a warm smile. She shifted her eyes away from Saria, looking back at the Butterfree with an embarrassed look seconds later. “Okay, maybe I’m not a good chef, but I can give it my best effort.”</p><p>“Well. . .” Saria gave Blossom a quick nod. “I’d be glad to come over if you’ll have me. Uh, I won’t be a burden, right?”</p><p>“Not at all!” Blossom exclaimed. “You’re always welcome at my place!”</p><p>A brief, faint chuckle escaped Teriyaki’s beak. “Let’s just hope there’s enough room for the three of us,” she said.</p><p>Sarsaparilla pressed his paws together. A muffled purr echoed around him and the others, causing the Spinda to wince when everyone turned to face him. Forcing a grin, he then shouted, “Suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting!”</p><p>“Indeed!” Violet said, bowing to Teriyaki, Blossom, and Saria one last time. “Thank you again for returning what’s left of my seeds. If you were explorers, I’m sure you’d be among the best in the business!”</p><p>“All in a day’s work!” Blossom replied with a wide grin.</p><p>However, Teriyaki did not notice Blossom’s smile at first. What stood out most of all were her taut cheeks, almost as if she was trying to force that expression. Teriyaki knew not to comment on it beside everyone else, let alone when she would have dinner with her and Saria.</p><p>But it was a peculiar oddity that wormed itself into her mind nonetheless.</p><hr/><p>Sandwiches were not exactly what Teriyaki expected when having dinner with Blossom and Saria. That was not to say they tasted bland whatsoever. The sandwiches were actually far more scrumptious than she could have imagined, the tomato and basil pairing well with the sourdough that Blossom used.</p><p>In a way, Teriyaki was glad that Blossom downplayed expectations for their dinner with Saria, but primarily because the sandwiches’ deliciousness came off as a pleasant surprise. It was no vegetable stew, but most things would struggle to outdo such a delicacy.</p><p>That was not the only thing Teriyaki found surprising. She was expecting a cramped eating area, yet there was enough room for herself, Blossom, and Saria to move around and stretch if the need arose. She could have a conversation without squirming in her seat or bumping into her acquaintances’ shoulders.</p><p>The kitchen and dining area were, at least as far as simplistic cottages were concerned, rather cozy. A lantern provided ample lighting as it illuminated the entire room, allowing Teriyaki to admire the food’s finer details and figure out where to get extra plates or napkins. The cabinets themselves were rather plain, imagining their contents to be well-organized.</p><p>“And that’s just a taste of the town’s history,” Saria explained, legs crossed. “There’s plenty more to learn about how the town and the Oakwood Thief Guild became so intertwined, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Chief Sarsaparilla knows that story to heart.”</p><p>“Whoa!” Blossom exclaimed with a starry face. “You sure know a lot, Saria!”</p><p>Saria giggled, hiding her flushed cheeks with her scarf. “You’re bound to learn a lot of things if you spend as much time studying in the library as me. It’s the perfect place for someone who doesn’t go on adventures. . . aside from that one time.”</p><p>“For someone who doesn’t go on adventures, you sure did pack a wallop,” Teriyaki said, turning to face Saria. “Did you drink a whole gallon of Calcium on the way over there? Not even I could’ve stunned that Dhelmise!”</p><p>“My Air Slash technique?” Saria leaned a little closer to Teriyaki. “Well, it has a chance at stunning whoever it hits for a little bit, regardless of whether they’re much stronger than me. That’s why I had to hurry and ferry you out of there.”</p><p>“Before the Dhelmise could counterattack?”</p><p>“Exactly. To be completely honest, I’m. . .” Saria took a deep breath, cutting herself off. “I’m always jittery about the thought of battling. Same with anything dangerous. It’s why I’m always going through the library’s books instead of making discoveries of my own. Explorer, thief, or anything like that is just. . . just not something for me.”</p><p>“Either way, I’m proud of you,” Blossom said, willing one long strand of her hair toward her chest. “Your knowledge is going to take you far. In a way, you’d be like the wise sage that Pokemon seek whenever they have questions about the world.”</p><p>“You really think so!?”</p><p>“Absolutely!”</p><p>Saria gasped, mouth agape as she gently fluttered her wings. She regained her composure moments later, making sure not to knock over anything with those same wings by accident. “You’re such a kind Pokemon, Blossom.”</p><p>Blossom glanced away from Saria, chuckling. “I try my best.”</p><p>“Actually, that reminds me of something,” Teriyaki interjected. She stroked her chin with a wing, trying to determine which of her billion questions she would ask first. She leaned back into the chair.</p><p>“What’s up, Teriyaki?” Blossom asked, turning to her partner. She blinked a few times while making eye contact, shuddering and jumping in place at the same time. “Oh, that’s right! Your past and that strange dream of yours!”</p><p>“Took the words out of my mouth,” Teriyaki quipped, earning a smirk from Blossom. She rolled her shoulders, bringing her undivided attention to Saria. “Anyway, there’s a lot on my mind, so I’ll keep it simple.”</p><p>“Ask away,” Saria replied, gripping the edge of the table.</p><p>Teriyaki ran through her thoughts one last time. She wanted to ensure that almost no proverbial stone was left unturned, albeit recognizing that not all her questions could be answered in one night. Even then, she would have preferred quick, easy to digest answers where possible.</p><p>“Alright, what’s the deal about not leaving town during the night?” Teriyaki glanced over to the adjacent room and the nearby window, staring at the orange sky. “You’d think some Pokemon need to go someplace else when it’s one o’clock at night.”</p><p>“Uh, I’m guessing you’ve heard about how places outside of town can be dangerous at night,” Saria replied. She tapped her fingers against the table’s wooden surface, soft clacks ringing in the air. “It’s probably because of Mystery Dungeons.”</p><p>“Didn’t run into one on the way there.” Teriyaki rubbed her forehead, narrowing her eyes as she came close to giving herself a migraine at trying to make sense of what she heard. However, with her limited knowledge of Mystery Dungeons, she could only muster the first question that reached her beak. “Is that because everything else, even places without a single house for miles, are considered towns?”</p><p>Saria shook her head. “They’re not, but I can understand why you’d think of them as such.” She paused for a few seconds, then continued, “The truth of the matter is that many suspect the strange phenomena behind the existence of Mystery Dungeons is seeping into the outside world.”</p><p>Nearly falling off her seat, Teriyaki kicked her legs in the air in an attempt to regain her balance. Once she became still again, her quizzical look returned as if it never left. “Hold on, what’s this about magic!?”</p><p>“Well, I personally wouldn’t call it magic,” Saria confessed, touching her chin. “If you had to ask me, I’d call it some kind of strange force about our world that transforms certain places into Mystery Dungeons. Been like this for as long as Pokemon have existed, maybe even longer.”</p><p>“And the seeping out thing is?”</p><p>“Well, some of what causes Mystery Dungeons to exist is breaking out of their confined spaces.” Saria pressed the tips of her fingers together. “It allows the Pokemon that are somehow created within those dungeons to leave those boundaries. They get scared and lash out.”</p><p>“Those poor Pokemon,” Blossom muttered with a downcast visage.</p><p>“I’m sure we’d feel the same in their shoes,” Saria replied. “They were practically created and raised by these Mystery Dungeons, so being dragged into the outside world without another Pokemon by their side comes as a shock.”</p><p>Teriyaki raised an eyebrow. “And how does this play into not going out at night?”</p><p>“Um, it makes a little more sense if you know what they’re like,” Saria replied. “These Pokemon are incredibly powerful, their abilities beyond what others like them are capable of doing. However, they only seem to leave the dungeons at night, returning to them as if nothing happened come sunrise.”</p><p>Teriyaki rubbed the top of her head. All this talk about Mystery Dungeons still confused her, and thinking about it only fogged her mind even more than usual. However, the simple premise of not prodding powerful Pokemon was something even she could understand.</p><p>“Alright, one more question,” Teriyaki continued, bringing her full attention back to Saria. “I’ve been having these weird dreams lately. I don’t know much about them or why they’re happening, but I thought you might have an idea.”</p><p>Saria nudged closer to the edge of her seat. “Well, I haven’t learned Dream Eater, so. . .” Saria began to trail off. After mulling it over for a second, she straightened her posture. “I. . . I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I can give it a try. Worst thing that’ll happen is that it gives me something new to study.”</p><p>“And even if we can’t figure it out, we’ll keep looking out for clues,” Blossom added, turning to Saria and then back to Teriyaki. “I’ll do everything I can to find the answers to your past! That’s a promise!”</p><p>Teriyaki’s cheeks felt ticklish. She couldn’t help herself from smirking back at Blossom. “Let’s just hope we don’t have to look for too long. Would honestly rather put all this hazy crap behind me than search for months.”</p><p>“Totally understandable. I’d be impatient too.”</p><p>Teriyaki nodded in agreement. “Back to the dreams for a second.” She paused, exhaling as she collected her thoughts one more time. “There’s this small figure that always shows up in my dreams. She claims to be running from something or someone, and three red gems always appear whenever she’s nearby. Oh, and they always take place somewhere weird.”</p><p>Saria stroked her chin. She glanced down at the table’s polished, wooden surface as she mumbled something under her breath. Her antennae wiggled momentarily, freezing in place the moment she looked back to Teriyaki.</p><p>“You have something!?” Teriyaki asked, scooching closer to the edge of her seat.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s only a hypothesis, and it’s not much,” Saria answered. Her excited smile was washed away, replaced with a nervous expression as she began to fidget in her chair. “Um, please don’t take what I’m about to say as being correct.”</p><p>“Anything will do at this point. Not like we’ve got any leads.”</p><p>Saria’s chest puffed out. Her posture became looser, and that bright expression from seconds ago slowly came back to the forefront. “Thanks for, um, understanding. Before I begin, have you heard about the three Lake Guardians?”</p><p>“Zero guesses about what they guard,” Teriyaki deadpanned.</p><p>“You mean Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf?” Blossom answered, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“So you do know about them!”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say I <em> know </em> them,” Blossom twirled the tips of her two strands of prehensile hair together, untying them afterwards. “There’s stories about them like most Legendary Pokemon, but as far as what they look like, that’s something I don’t know.”</p><p>The feathers atop Teriyaki’s head stood tall as she listened to Blossom’s response. The phrase ‘Legendary Pokemon’ sounded so familiar. She vaguely recalled hearing it from one of the dreams, but how and why it came up was lost to her.</p><p>With wings spread as wide as possible, Saria jumped from her seat and hovered in place. “Ooh! I can share a few things about the Lake Guardians if you’d like! Memorized some facts and legends about them for one of my earlier studies! It’s about the artifacts connected to Legendary Pokemon if you’re really curious, and. . .” Saria descended back into her seat, covering her mouth with her scarf. “But I’ll try to stay on track.”</p><p>Blossom wasted no time in bobbing her head. “I’m all ears, Saria!”</p><p>“Alright, so Uxie is the Being of Knowledge, Mesprit is the Being of Emotion, and Azelf is the Being of Willpower,” Saria explained, sinking back into her seat. “According to legends, they gifted the world these emotions upon first taking flight. They also have powerful psychic abilities at their disposal.”</p><p>“Sounds pretty snazzy,” Teriyaki replied. “But what does this have to do with my dreams?”</p><p>“That’s where the psychic abilities come in.” Saria rested her hands on the table. “While entering dreams typically requires the use of something like Dream Eater, if a Pokemon’s psychic abilities are potent enough, they can find other ways to enter those dreams.”</p><p>Teriyaki jumped up in surprise, sliding toward her chair’s backrest. “So the Pokemon talking to me was able to do that!?”</p><p>“Maybe?” Saria lowered her head, breathing a heavy sigh. “Um, I. . . I don’t think there’s a good way to find out. Based on what you told me so far, it’s just one possibility. Another would be some kind of effect from losing your memories. Or maybe you just have strange dreams. Sorry for not knowing.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Blossom replied in a soft tone. “We’re all learning. That being said, if someone is contacting Teriyaki through her dreams, it could just be a really powerful Pokemon. Doesn’t mean it’s a Lake Guardian, right?”</p><p>“That is true,” Saria confessed, shifting her gaze to Blossom. “But there’s one reason why I suspect that it’s one of the Lake Guardians. That’d have to be the red gemstones she mentioned earlier.”</p><p>Teriyaki rubbed her cheek with her feathers. “Uh, do they hog rubies or whatever with them? Trying to outdo each other?”</p><p>A high-pitched giggle left Saria’s mouth. “Oh, they don’t hog treasures. . . to my knowledge. But what they do have are red gemstones embossed into their bodies. One on the tip of each tail, and another on their forehead.”</p><p>“And they have this because?”</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine.” Saria leaned back in her chair and sighed. “That’s something I’ll need to look into. Maybe it has something to do with their psychic abilities, or maybe it just looks cute on them.”</p><p>“Can’t judge them for the second one,” Blossom said as she played with her red necklace. “But the only way of finding out anything outside of books is meeting them in person, and I doubt we’ll ever get that chance.”</p><p>“Never say never.” Saria wagged a finger. “We know these Legendary Pokemon are out there, which is why meeting one is such a big deal. If you do get the opportunity, they’ll be able to answer way more questions than I ever could.”</p><p>“Either way, you’ve been such a big help.” Blossom floated away from her seat, a bright grin running across her face. “Thank you so much for everything. We’d be completely clueless without your help.”</p><p>“Well, I did say this is a hypothesis,” Saria admitted, grinning in return. “But talking it out does make it seem more like a possibility. But you should, um, continue looking into other possibilities. Who knows what you’ll find?”</p><p>Teriyaki shimmied in her seat. “Probably something we’ve never thought about, but will kick ourselves for not noticing sooner,” she replied with a sarcastic tone. “It’s that or disappointment, really.”</p><p>Part of Teriyaki hoped it was something more, something that would unearth a memory or two, but she tried grappling with the chance her dreams could just be dreams if only to prepare herself for disappointment.</p><p>As far as she was concerned, there was no turning back from taking a deeper look into her dreams. Teriyaki, and the rest of her acquaintances by extension, had already pressed on for long enough that ending it right there would be a waste. She’d still ask around for clues if the opportunity came up, but for now, Saria was the beacon of knowledge in Teriyaki’s eyes.</p><p>More reason to be polite to her like with Blossom.</p><p>“This one’s unrelated to Teriyaki’s dreams or the Lake Guardians,” Blossom said to break the silence. “But it’s been something that’s on my mind ever since you rescued us from that Dhelmise.”</p><p>“How can I help?” Saria replied with a curious stare.</p><p>“That’s the thing.” Blossom paused for a few seconds, hovering closer to the empty seat and pursing her lips. “If you don’t mind me asking, would you be interested in going on adventures with us?”</p><p>Saria flew out of her seat, beating her wings to stay afloat. “Adventures!?”</p><p>“That’s right!” Blossom cheered. “We do steal from other Pokemon, all of them nefarious, but there’s still some exploring on the side if it’s essential. If you’re uncomfortable about the former, we don’t mind if you only join us for the expeditions.”</p><p>“Are you. . . are you sure that this is a good idea?” Saria floated back down to her chair and sat down. She crossed her legs, tugging at her scarf at the same time. “I know I saved you from that Dhelmise, but that was more a fluke than anything.”</p><p>“Really!?” Teriyaki responded, swinging her hips until she faced the Butterfree. “Blossom and I weren’t able to do much, and then you came along and stunned him with one attack! Fluke or not, that’s pretty damn impressive!”</p><p>“Um, I’m sorry. That was because of Air Slash.”</p><p>Blossom floated back to her chair, freezing in place once she was less than an inch above the cushions. She looked back up to Saria, wearing a smile nonetheless. “It’s okay if you don’t feel like it right now. Just know that the offer is always on the table if you change your mind.”</p><p>Saria took a deep breath, shivering for a moment. “I’m. . . I’m sorry if I disappointed you.”</p><p>“No need to apologize!” Blossom swooped over to Saria, resting against her acquaintance’s shoulder. “It’s true that I would have loved having you by our side, but what matters more than anything is how <em> you </em> feel.”</p><p>“How I feel. . .” Saria’s smile began to return, growing when she noticed Blossom’s strand of hair now touching her chest. “Thank you for understanding, Blossom. I do wish more Pokemon were like you.”</p><p>“You do!?” Blossom jumped away from Saria, covering her mouth as she giggled. “That’s the first time anyone’s ever said something like that to me. Hearing it come from you feels. . . really special!”</p><p>“You’re a nice Pokemon, Blossom,” Teriyaki added, waving at her partner. “I can’t say I know a lot about feelings and whatnot, but you’ve got a good heart. First thing I noticed when we met each other.”</p><p>“Huh!?”</p><p>A laugh passed through Teriyaki’s beak. “Had a feeling that’d get you to react.”</p><p>The three Pokemon shared a hearty chuckle, the room’s mood becoming a lot livelier in the process. Teriyaki wanted to press Blossom on why the Misdreavus reacted to compliments in such a way, but she loathed the idea of turning a carefree moment into something much more serious.</p><p>Besides, it was not the time for her to delve deep into Blossom’s emotions, doubly so since they still did not know each other too well. Teriyaki expected that conversation to come up at some point, however.</p><p>As the laughter dissipated, Teriyaki’s attention returned to Saria. She noticed that Saria no longer fidgeted in her seat, and her posture was the most relaxed since when they first met in the library.</p><p>“Anyway, I suppose I could offer a compromise of sorts,” Saria said, lurching toward the table to get a better view of Teriyaki and Blossom. “My home is not far from here, so if you ever have questions about a place or story, please feel free to drop by.”</p><p>“Of course!” Blossom exclaimed. “Where can we find you?”</p><p>“If it’s not the library, it’ll be the cottage with a green roof and some tulips growing just outside the front door. It’s about three houses down the library itself, so finding it shouldn’t be too hard.” Saria rested her cheek against her hand. “You can follow me there if you’re lost.”</p><p>Blossom shook her head. “I think we’ll be fine, but thank you for the kind offer.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome.” Saria turned back to Teriyaki, adopting a curious expression. “Anything else you need, Teriyaki? That about covers the basics on Mystery Dungeons and the three Lake Guardians.”</p><p>“Not right now, but they’ll come,” Teriyaki answered, returning her full attention to Saria. “Rest of my questions have to do with my memories, and no offense, but I don’t think you or anyone on this planet can fix those.”</p><p>Saria responded with a slight nod. “Yeah, there’s only so much that a little Butterfree like myself can do. I’ll still do what I can to help out. Just. . .” Saria trailed off and looked away from Teriyaki. “Just don’t expect a big exposition dump all the time.”</p><p>Smirking, Teriyaki slid off her chair and stood tall. “Might save us a lot of headaches if any of those things come up.”</p><p>“That’s what makes knowledge useful!” Saria beat her wings and fluttered away from the dining table, careful not to knock anything over. “The more you know, the easier things might be for you!”</p><p>“But I’ll come by the moment anything comes up.”</p><p>“Most likely in the morning if that’s alright with everyone,” Blossom added. “We don’t know when your next dream will come up, and I’d hate to bother you in the middle of the night. Either way, we should reconvene tomorrow morning in case something happens.”</p><p>Teriyaki tapped her foot. “You sure about that? Not everything can be done at a good time.”</p><p>“Maybe so, but. . .” Blossom trailed off and pursed her lips. She glanced over to Saria, then back to Teriyaki, and playfully rolled her eyes. “Alright, we’ll come by at any time within reason. Sound like a fair compromise?”</p><p>“It’d work out better for me,” Saria replied. “You know what research can be like.”</p><p>Teriyaki shrugged in response. “Like what?”</p><p>“Extremely busy for starters.” Saria scooched closer to Teriyaki and Blossom, twiddling her fingers again. “Can’t memorize things without going over them again and again and again. I’ll still pull out a book or three if it’s something especially hard to remember.”</p><p>“Remind me never to become a scholar,” Teriyaki mumbled under her breath.</p><p>“Well, it sure. . . sure isn’t easy.”</p><p>Teriyaki nodded in agreement. “Anyway, that about does it for me. Like I said, I’ll let you know if I have another question.”</p><p>Blossom hovered around Teriyaki and over to Saria, bowing before the latter. “Speaking of which, do you need anything from us before the end of the day? You’ve been so kind and helpful, and it wouldn’t be fair if we did nothing in return.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s perfectly fine!” Saria answered, shaking her head. “But thanks for the generosity. And don’t forget, you’re more than welcome to ask me for directions to my cottage if you ever need them. I’ll gladly let you both inside.”</p><p>“Sounds good!” Blossom exclaimed with a radiant expression.</p><hr/><p>After falling asleep in a hay bed for the second night with Blossom, the next time Teriyaki opened her eyes was the same tropical locale from her last dream. She was not surprised in the least that her dreams would recycle someplace, though doing it immediately after the first instance came off as unusual.</p><p>Teriyaki pushed herself upright, ruffling her feathers to get the sand out of them. Once her body no longer felt as itchy, she stood on both feet and looked around for clues on where to go. While she noticed the palm trees on the horizon and the occasional coconuts sprawled across the beach, any signs of either the ocean or the connecting grassland were absent.</p><p>Regardless of the logistics of such a beach, Teriyaki began walking toward the palm trees. There were the only landmarks for what must have been miles, and it was not like there were any signs telling her where to go.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Teriyaki mumbled. “If I see or hear that figure again, I can ask if she knows anything about Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Maybe she’ll tell me a little about what’s going on if she recognizes those names.”</p><p>Teriyaki resumed marching forward, hoping to find a sign of the figure or anyone else in the vicinity. At the same time, she recognized that it was a dream, and it could have ended just as quickly as it started. There was also no guarantee when it came to being in control of the dream.</p><p>A cool breeze swept past Teriyaki, tickling her sides in a lifelike fashion. She almost fooled herself into thinking it was not a dream, but soon remembered falling asleep with Blossom at her side last night.</p><p>Teriyaki walked farther and farther, the palm trees becoming larger after every couple of minutes. She sometimes raised her head to gaze at the treetops, curious at how tall they’d become by the time she arrived at their base.</p><p>Another couple of minutes went past, and Teriyaki felt no closer to those trees.</p><p>Either this was a pointless dream, or it was trying to tell Teriyaki something impossibly vague.</p><p>The latter being a mere possibility boiled Teriyaki’s blood.</p><p>And then the trees stopped appearing taller, their finer details in sight. Teriyaki took a deep breath and wiped her brow. She could not help herself from wondering what might have been waiting for her at the end of the dream. Treasure? A Pokemon? A secret about her past?</p><p>With long strides, Teriyaki sprinted toward the palm trees, skidding to a halt once she was in between three of the tallest present. She looked to her left, then to her right, and finally up toward the empty sky. Yet despite being astonished at the trees’ height, nothing noteworthy made itself known.</p><p>That was until Teriyaki turned around, staring back at all the ground she covered.</p><p>The endless stretches of sand were nowhere to be seen, replaced by a lush forest with a dirt road carving through it. Sounds of a nearby river echoed in the air, joined by faint chirps from a Fletchling that watched everything from her nest.</p><p>Teriyaki inched toward the Fletchling, the yellow bow on the back of the latter’s head coming into view. The bird-like Pokemon shot a glare at her in return, Teriyaki’s heart skipping a beat in that moment.</p><p>“Don’t leave!” the Fletchling commanded with spread wings. She jumped from her nest, gliding down until she planted both feet on the road. Her tail swung back and forth as she approached Teriyaki, seemingly trying to come across as harmless. Yet her mere presence and previously forceful tone were enough to make Teriyaki shudder, gentler movements or otherwise.</p><p>Catching her breath, Teriyaki approached the Fletchling. “Alright, then what the heck was with that stare of yours? Is this some prank, or are you just awful at first impressions? I don’t think looking like you want to poke my eyes out is a good way of becoming friends!”</p><p>“It’s true what they said about your attitude,” the Fletchling mumbled under her breath.</p><p>Teriyaki cocked her head to the right. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Laughing, the Fletchling ruffled her wings and donned a grin. “Oh, don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m just a figment of your mind right now. As you know, this is no ordinary dream. Whether or not you meet her in reality depends on the whims of fate.”</p><p>“Wait a second. . .” Teriyaki tapped her foot. She studied her acquaintance’s mannerisms, and when nothing popped out at her as unusual, she shuddered. “How are you doing this!? Show me what you <em> really </em> look like!”</p><p>“But this is what I look like.” The Fletchling stepped back, crossing a wing across her chest. “And no, I am not the one responsible for your dreams. That would be the Pokemon up ahead, but I should mention. . .”</p><p>“Mention what?”</p><p>“You’ll know part of why she’s contacting you,” the Fletchling muttered with a grim expression.</p><p>“Contacting me!?” Teriyaki ran up to the strange Pokemon until they were an inch apart. “Before you go, can you tell me whether you’re real or not? Whether any of this has to do with the real world?” She spread her wings as far as possible, eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Who are you?”</p><p>The Fletchling flapped her wings, hovering in place. “Me? I’m no one important. As for the Pokemon contacting you, I cannot say their name, but you might be able to piece it together. Preferably in the waking world.”</p><p>“So is her name Uxie, Mesprit, or Azelf?”</p><p>“You’ll find out.”</p><p>Before Teriyaki could respond, the Fletchling soared to the treetops, becoming nothing but a small silhouette in the distance. Teriyaki reached out with her own wings, but those were never meant for flying. Not like they’d be able to lift her body off the ground.</p><p>However, Teriyaki knew she needed to press forward. The Pokemon she was fated to meet would be up ahead. Maybe then she could get answers about these dreams, her forgotten memories, or anything else bugging her since waking up in that forest. Just thinking about it made her heart race as she sprinted down the dirt road.</p><p>Teriyaki’s footsteps sounded more like thunderstorms than anything natural. Everything became darker as gray clouds huddled up together in the sky, growing in size by the second. Leaves rustled as she ran past them. A twig she stepped on snapped in two with an ear-splitting crack.</p><p>And then Teriyaki reached her destination.</p><p>A pixie-like Pokemon lay motionless on the side of the pathway, patches of dirt clung to her cyan forehead and light blue body. Her two tails were spread out, each one with a red gemstone embedded into their tips with a third affixed to her forehead. The Pokemon’s eyes were closed, but her breathing was noticeable.</p><p>Teriyaki stepped back, shuddering as she focused on the unconscious Pokemon. Her heartbeats sped up until they were loud enough to drown out any surrounding noise. Was this an omen? Some kind of clue about her past? Whatever the reason, Teriyaki struggled to find her footing, feeling as though the whole world was spinning out of control.</p><p>“Teriyaki!” a familiar voice echoed from afar.</p><p>Everything aside from herself and the unmoving Pokemon turned into a blur of watercolors. Teriyaki no longer felt the earth underneath her feet. The breeze from earlier vanished as fast as a bubble on the tip of a needle.</p><p>“Teriyaki, wake up!”</p><p>Teriyaki bolted upright on her hay bed, chest pounding as she repeatedly took deep breaths. Her widened eyes focused on Blossom’s glum expression and the candle she held. Everything else was shrouded in a pitch-black, the illuminated furniture and the hay beneath her the only clues that she was back in the waking world.</p><p>Blossom placed the candle on the ground. She enveloped Teriyaki in a tight hug, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’m so glad that you’re okay! You were tossing and turning and breathing heavily!”</p><p>“Okay being subjective,” Teriyaki quipped in a vain attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p>“I know,” Blossom replied, releasing her partner from her hug. She floated a few inches away from Teriyaki to give the Torchic ample space. “Do you want to discuss it with me, or is it something personal.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Blossom.” Teriyaki took another deep breath, and the tightness in her chest dissipated. Recognizing that she was someplace familiar was enough to calm her nerves, though why she had such a strong reaction to that dream prodded her brain.</p><p>Blossom’s mouth curled into a slight smile. She sat down in front of Teriyaki, placing the lit candle in between the two of them. “If you’d like, I can share a nightmare of mine. Maybe it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>Staring ahead with a perplexed expression, Teriyaki shimmied closer to where Blossom hovered. “You really don’t have to. Just because I was tossing and turning for whatever reason doesn’t mean you have to open up.”</p><p>“And muttering something about the Lake Guardians.”</p><p>“Right. . .” Teriyaki’s cheeks felt warm and ticklish. “Of course I was mumbling something like a crazy Pokemon. Sheesh, and here I thought these dreams were going to make more sense. . . or not have me make a scene.”</p><p>Blossom swooped over to Teriyaki, sitting next to the Torchic as she huddled against her partner’s side. “Oh, it sometimes can’t be helped. And as for your earlier point, it’s nothing I haven’t shared with others before. Decibel and Crash know about this story.”</p><p>“Decibel and Crash?”</p><p>“The Noibat and Whismur we met at Starlight Cafe.”</p><p>Teriyaki raised her brow. After a few seconds, she unearthed the memory of meeting those two in the cafe, blushing in response. “That’s right! Guess they didn’t leave much of an impression on me.”</p><p>“You only talked with them for a couple of minutes,” Blossom stated. She glanced away from Teriyaki, staring up at the ceiling. “Once you get to know them for a couple of days, then they’ll leave an impression.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>Blossom looked back to Teriyaki. “They’ve always been a step ahead of me when it comes to thievery. They’ve managed to swipe treasures and trinkets from all sorts of rotten Pokemon. One of the Pokemon they stole from has a close relationship with Gaius.”</p><p>“So they’re pretty good, right?”</p><p>Blossom nodded in an instant. “You bet! If you need something done quickly, or if you need something that requires a lot of noise, those two are your best bet. Maybe Sarsaparilla will send us on a mission together.”</p><p>“Like a guildwide expedition.” Teriyaki wiggled her feet like a pendulum. “You think it’s possible?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first of its kind,” Blossom answered. “It’s usually just for the really important tasks, so don’t expect them to come up. If one is in the cards, chances are that Sarsaparilla will make some announcement and drag us all over to listen.”</p><p>Sighing, Teriyaki wiped her forehead. “Guess I probably won’t have to deal with all those other Pokemon. Thank goodness for that! You’re. . . one of the only Pokemon I can fully trust for some reason.”</p><p>“Is there. . .” Blossom trailed off, pursing her lips. She cleared her throat and continued, “Is there a reason why that’s the case? I don’t recall ever saying or doing anything that’d make you warm up to me. My personality is. . . rather dull.”</p><p>“Better than being a jerk.”</p><p>Blossom covered her mouth and blushed. “Okay, you got me there.”</p><p>Teriyaki playfully nudged Blossom with her shoulder. “I’m not wrong! Way better to be a boring Pokemon than one who just gets under your skin every waking hour. And besides, you’re not <em> that </em> boring.”</p><p>“Depends on who you ask.”</p><p>Teriyaki turned away from Blossom and nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” She turned back to her partner and quickly sported a smug grin. “By the way, what is this nightmare you mentioned earlier? It can’t be exciting if you’re as boring as you say.”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Blossom took a heavy breath, visibly loosening her posture. “So this one nightmare I had twice already is pretty embarrassing if you think about it. To make a long story short, it involves me having to dive into a dark, damp cave while a bunch of Tentacool are chasing me. I always wake up before they can catch up, but that’s the gist of it.”</p><p>Teriyaki kept still, maintaining eye contact with Blossom.</p><p>“I know it’s embarrassing,” Blossom said, hiding her mouth with her hair. “Told you it wasn’t much!”</p><p>“Actually, that sounds pretty terrifying.” Teriyaki shook her yellow feathers. A chill coursed down her spine. “Not just because I’m a fire-type, but because. . . it sounds like the kind of thing that’d make me vomit!”</p><p>“Just not on the hay bed, please.”</p><p>Teriyaki hopped onto her feet. “Not right now! I’m not <em> that </em> easily nauseous!”</p><p>“Just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so. . .” Teriyaki sat back down on the hay bed. She adopted a stern expression, and less than a second later, Blossom responded in kind. They stared at each other as though they were able to communicate with just their thoughts.</p><p>Teriyaki did not know where to start with her dream. While seeing an unconscious Pokemon was easy enough to communicate, the presence of that Fletchling made little sense. Was it part of a psychokinetic message, or was it just the nonsensical whims of her dreams? She could believe the latter, but something about the dream felt different. Teriyaki could not explain it with mere words.</p><p>It was almost like she was actually there.</p><p>After an awkward minute, Blossom broke the silence, muttering, “We can always wait for a time you feel ready. I don’t want to rush you into doing or saying something that’ll make you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Teriyaki responded. She shook her feathers as though she was trying to dry herself after a long bath. “I’ll go over as much of what happened as I remember.”</p><hr/><p>Blossom’s mouth hung agape. “That’s what you saw and heard!?”</p><p>Nodding, Teriyaki felt a massive weight lifted off her shoulders, satisfied that she was able to remember so much about her dream down to the finest details. Recalling the exact moment that caused her to hyperventilate turned her a bit pale at first, but she felt more at ease after saying what happened out loud to someone like Blossom.</p><p>“I can’t blame you for tossing and turning,” Blossom finally replied with a soothing tone. “What you saw in your dream sounds unsettling. Maybe someone or something really was trying to communicate.”</p><p>“That’s what the Fletchling suggested, but. . .” Teriyaki cut herself off, stroking her chin. “I don’t recall ever hearing about a Fletchling entering others’ dreams like that. And who the heck was that unconscious Pokemon?”</p><p>Blossom pursed her lips, She narrowed her eyes. “If I was forced to guess, I’d go with one of the Lake Guardians. Saria did mention the three red gems in their bodies, and what you said does match up with her description.”</p><p>“So you’re saying we should verify with Saria?”</p><p>“Not until tomorrow morning at the earliest.” Blossom levitated around Teriyaki until she arrived at her own hay bed a couple of feet away. Despite the nighttime shrouding much of the bedroom in darkness, Blossom was still visible thanks to the candlelight’s faint glow. “Can’t say for sure whether Saria’s up at this hour, but. . .”</p><p>Teriyaki reclined atop the hay bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. “Doubt I’ll ever get another minute of sleep unless we go ask.”</p><p>After checking the nearby clock, Blossom shifted her gaze to Teriyaki. She shook her head with a slight frown. “It’s two o’clock in the morning. We should probably get some sleep first. You’ll feel better that way.”</p><p>“Would you be upset if I went there myself?”</p><p>Blossom maintained a calm visage. “Not at all. I mean, I’d be happier if you got some sleep, but that’s because you’d be happier.”</p><p>“If you insist.” Teriyaki swiveled her head toward Blossom, loosening her muscles in a vain attempt to get some sleep. “Alright, I’ll play along, but don’t be surprised if I’m wide awake for the rest of the night.”</p><p>“You’ll fall asleep,” Blossom said as a matter of fact. She descended to her hay bed, leaning against it and gently closing her eyes. “Just give it a couple of minutes. You’ll be surprised by the results.”</p><p>Teriyaki let out a muffled groan into her bed, knowing that Blossom was right. She turned back to Blossom afterwards, trying to make herself somewhat comfortable as she focused on the Misdreavus.</p><p>“Goodnight, Blossom,” Teriyaki said with a smile.</p><p>“Goodnight, Teriyaki,” Blossom replied, yawning afterwards. “Let’s make tomorrow a great day.”</p><p>Blossom blew out the candle’s flame and placed it beside her bed. The bedroom became shrouded in a thick blanket of darkness, only a few things such as the hay beds and the door leading into the adjacent room visible.</p><p>Teriyaki rolled onto her back with a blank stare. The only things she thought about were the dream and contacting Saria about that strange Pokemon, cycling between one and the other as she closed her eyes.</p><p>Another few minutes elapsed. Teriyaki opened her eyes again, turning back to where Blossom slept and noticing that her posture did not change in the slightest. The sight of seeing Blossom fast asleep was enough to cause Teriyaki’s legs to shake in anticipation, struggling to restrain herself from knocking on a Pokemon’s front door at two o’clock in the morning.</p><p>The tingling sensation throughout Teriyaki’s body refused to go away. She rolled out of the hay bed, standing on both feet a second later. She gazed at Blossom with dilated pupils, making sure that her partner was actually asleep.</p><p>With short steps, Teriyaki exited the room, making sure she did not make the slightest of sounds on the way out. She arrived at the front door, gently pushing it open with her shoulder. A slight creak echoed in the air, but not so loud that it would have bothered Blossom.</p><p>Oakwood Village was like an entirely different place during the night. The once crowded roads were devoid of any Pokemon. Every cottage or tavern that dotted the landscape had their lights turned off and entrances shut. The loudest noise outside was not the chatter from other Pokemon, but the breeze that swirled across the village.</p><p>Teriyaki raised her head, staring at the dark sky overhead. No stars twinkled or made themselves known, but she was able to make out a purplish streak that flew far above the village. It was too far away for her to even guess what it might’ve been.</p><p>With no one in sight, Teriyaki strolled down the dirt road, making a beeline toward the library. She muttered the directions to Saria’s cottage under her breath, knowing that it’d be much easier to find once she reached the library.</p><p>As expected, nothing came up during those few minutes outside. Teriyaki soon found herself near the library, and less than a minute later, she was a few dozen steps outside a cottage with tulips growing in front of it. The night made determining the roof’s color impossible, but Teriyaki was confident it was green.</p><p>No other place nearby sported tulips. Some featured lilies or violets, but not tulips.</p><p>Teriyaki rolled her shoulders and marched toward Saria’s cottage. Using her beak, she knocked on the wooden door with the blunt side, not even considering for a second that the Butterfree might be asleep.</p><p>To Teriyaki’s surprise, however, the door swung open. Flying in place was none other than Saria, the Butterfree’s scarf and boots no longer adorning her. Her expression was a bit groggy, but otherwise, she was the exact same Pokemon from earlier in the day.</p><p>“Knew you’d show up,” Saria teased with a slight smile.</p><p>Teriyaki stepped back, blushing. “Uh, sorry if I woke you up.”</p><p>Giggling, Saria landed on the floor and stepped aside. “No need to apologize. I sometimes stay up later than usual, and you struck me as the kind of Pokemon who’d have a follow up question.”</p><p>“Huh!?” Teriyaki leaned her head to the right, beak ajar. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Saria covered her mouth and yawned. “Make yourself comfortable, and I’ll answer your questions. Just. . . could you please make sure you pick a better time if this happens again? I won’t always be awake.”</p><p>Teriyaki’s blushing became even more pronounced, and her muscles pulled her face into an embarrassed smirk. “Uh, right!”</p><p>Without another word, Teriyaki made her way into the cottage, the images that appeared in her dream more than clear enough to explain. All she could hope for at this moment, aside from not being drowsy tomorrow morning, was to get some kind of answer about that dream of hers.</p><p>Anything would be preferable to nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sarsaparilla's New Assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azelf.</p><p>That was the unconscious Pokemon’s name from Teriyaki’s dream, a name she repeated every couple of minutes as if to remind herself. Not like she needed any reminders with how vivid the dream’s contents were. It was all Teriyaki could think about.</p><p>She asked herself why Azelf was in her dream, whether the Legendary Pokemon was contacting her through a dream, what that Fletchling symbolized, and whatever else might have emerged in her thoughts. Despite repeating these questions several times per day, she could not come up with an answer.</p><p>Doing some jobs for the guild around town with Blossom for the past couple of days helped take her mind off things a little, a refreshing break from the urgency of her first mission with the Misdreavus, but even those could not distract her from thinking about Azelf and the dreams for more than a few minutes.</p><p>But this new day would be different. Teriyaki knew it would be different. She did not know why it’d be a change of pace from the other days that followed her dream and the talk with Saria, but a tingling feeling in her gut suggested as much.</p><p>Teriyaki gobbled down the remainder of her breakfast, relishing the taste of her buttered toast and strawberries. Before she could resume thinking about that dream for the eleventh day in a row, she noticed Blossom’s slight frown in the corner of her eye. For reasons unbeknownst to her, it was the first time she was able to cast those repetitive thoughts aside.</p><p>“Those bags under your eyes. . .” Blossom said before trailing off.</p><p>Teriyaki gulped, feigning a laugh afterwards. “So you’ve noticed.”</p><p>Nodding, Blossom hovered closer to her partner until their cheeks were a few inches apart. “It’s a good thing that Sarsaparilla is easing you into the guild. You’ve looked more like a wreck ever since that dream of yours, and you definitely haven’t been sneaking out like the first time.”</p><p>“Wait, you knew that from the start!?” Teriyaki scuttled into her chair’s backrest. She chuckled at Blossom’s smirk, then brushed off some bread crumbs that clung to her cheeks. “Could’ve mentioned it the morning after.”</p><p>Blossom tapped Teriyaki’s shoulder with her prehensile hair. “But you never looked this beat before. Your eyes are bloodshot and everything. Need another few hours of sleep? I can handle the day’s errands at the guild if you’d like.”</p><p>A yawn escaped Teriyaki’s mouth. She leaned back in her chair and stretched her muscles. “It’s already eight o’clock in the morning, and starting the day at noon sounds like a weird idea. Besides, I haven’t set foot into the guild’s HQ once!”</p><p>“Not even once?” Blossom gave her friend a perplexed stare. “Well, it’s only a matter of time before you’re summoned by Chief Sarsaparilla. Don’t know if it’ll be today, tomorrow, or the day after, but he’ll do something to introduce the guild’s headquarters.”</p><p>“You mean I’ll get another actual mission now!?” Teriyaki almost jumped out of her chair, suddenly finding herself more awake. The headache from not getting enough sleep for the past few days was still present, but as far as attentiveness was concerned, she was back to normal.</p><p>Blossom bobbed her head. “Yeah, it’s practically a rite of passage for anyone new to the Oakwood Thief Guild. The uneventful chores he makes us do a few times each month don’t last forever. More to see what we’re like.”</p><p>“Then what about the thing with Iwazaru!?”</p><p>“He did specify that I was assigned to the mission, so I guess throwing you into the mix made sense. It does make his job a little easier.” Blossom nudged away from Teriyaki, pausing for a moment. “Won’t need to explain the ins and outs of what missions are like.”</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, Teriyaki wiped her forehead and smiled. “Don’t know about you, but I’d rather skip the introductions and just get down to the important stuff. We can’t just sit around and ask questions all the time, right?”</p><p>“Of course, but sometimes, they’re bound to come up.” Blossom hovered toward the table’s surface and sat down. She leaned back a little and resumed eye contact with Teriyaki. “We’ll need a little bit of direction before heading out anywhere. Don’t want to get lost.”</p><p>“Ugh, I guess you’re right,” Teriyaki grumbled. She let out another yawn, fidgeting in her seat until she felt more comfortable. “Hard not to get impatient when you’re just doing paperwork for the guild.”</p><p>“You’ll get used to it,” Blossom answered immediately after. She levitated back closer to Teriyaki with a brightened visage. “I was the same way when starting out. Too many explanations and not enough tasks. After a while, it just kind of became part of the job.”</p><p>Teriyaki raised an eyebrow, having to physically restrain herself from laughing or throwing out a sarcastic quip. “Sounds hard to believe.”</p><p>“If Decibel, Crash, and I were all able to get used to the duller parts, I think you’ll do fine.” Blossom took the empty plate away from Teriyaki, clenching it with her strands of prehensile hair. “It helps to think about the reward at the end. For me, it’s helping out someone who was wronged, making the world a little happier as a whole. Maybe you could think about it being another step closer to finding your past.”</p><p>“Even though it probably has nothing to do with it?”</p><p>Blossom shrugged. “Just throwing out suggestions. It doesn’t <em> have </em> to be that.”</p><p>
  <em> Thump! </em>
</p><p>Teriyaki quivered, feathers standing upright as a chill coursed through her spine. She first turned to Blossom, noticing that the Misdreavus was squinting at the front door. Turning to the same door, she noticed the wooden frame budging a little when a second and third thump rang in the air.</p><p>“Oh, Sarsaparilla,” Blossom muttered, rolling her eyes. She let out a soft sigh, turning back to Teriyaki and forcing a smile. “Always pretty bombastic about these things. It’s a bit early for him, but I can get him up to speed for you.”</p><p>Nodding, Teriyaki slid off her chair and landed on both feet. Another thump echoed throughout the cottage as she followed Blossom toward the front door, feeling a lot calmer than she would have been if Blossom hadn’t warned her beforehand. She still knew little about Sarsaparilla, but their earlier meetings coupled with how he presented himself in the mornings were enough to make Teriyaki form a few assumptions.</p><p>Once the duo arrived at the front door, Blossom swung it open with a weak psychic energy. As predicted, the two stared ahead at a Spinda standing on the doorstep, the visitor curling his right paw into a fist in preparation for a fifth knock.</p><p>“Thought you’d never open the door,” Sarsaparilla teased. He pointed a finger at Blossom’s nose, stretching his arm out until said finger was a centimeter away. Moments later, he withdrew his hand before Blossom could respond in some way, holding back another laugh. “But I knew you didn’t have it in you to leave me out in the cold! And hey, I won’t have to break into your cottage!”</p><p>Blossom feigned a laugh. “Good morning, Chief,” she said. “How’re things?”</p><p>Sarsaparilla took a step away from Blossom and Teriyaki. He placed his paws behind his back and responded with a smile of his own. “Very well! Good morning, Blossom. And good morning to you, Teriyaki. I hope you’re well-rested.”</p><p>Yawning, Teriyaki took a step forward and looked up at Sarsaparilla. She would have taken offense to the Spinda's statement if she didn't feel like she'd rammed her forehead into a shovel. “Alright, so maybe I shouldn’t have snuck out at night to ask someone about a weird dream. Not like I needed any more proof. Think I’ve had it drilled into my head three times already.”</p><p>Sarsaparilla covered his mouth and laughed. “Wasn’t my point, but good that you’re being honest with me. It’ll make our partnership much easier than if we were lying to each other.”</p><p>“Even though this is a thief guild?”</p><p>“Of course.” Sarsaparilla bobbed his head, staring intently at Teriyaki. “Some have tried breaking off and doing their own thing. All of them were caught or came home with nothing, crawling back to rejoin soon after. I’m one Spinda you can’t run from!”</p><p>“What he’s trying to say is that some tasks are practically impossible unless you’re working with someone else,” Blossom explained as she turned to Teriyaki. “Yeah, you’ll sometimes need to trick other Pokemon, but cooperating with your partners can be essential to success.”</p><p>“Even if you absolutely hate each other!” Sarsaparilla shouted, crossing his arms.</p><p>Blossom groaned, bringing her full attention back to Sarsaparilla with a slight frown. “You don’t need to remind me of all those instances. I know I’m not the best partner for. . . for exceptionally rude Pokemon.”</p><p>“But you go out and do it anyway.”</p><p>“Naturally!”</p><p>“Good! All that’s cleared up!” Sarsaparilla leaned closer to Teriyaki. “You better be paying close attention." He pointed at his ears with one paw, motioning to his swirly eyes with the other. "I’m not going to repeat any of these things, so go ask Blossom if you’re still confused. Got it?”</p><p>Teriyaki cocked her head to the left. She shuffled her feet away from Sarsaparilla, but not so far that she stumbled back into the cottage. “Uh, it makes sense to me. Just don’t bore me to death, alright?”</p><p>“You’re already a model member of the guild!” Sarsaparilla twirled on his heel, stopping once his back was to Teriyaki and Blossom. He waddled ahead, still struggling to find his footing despite taking things relatively slow. "And why would I bore you? You've already got the basics down. This is just. . . just for clearing things up so you're not lost, okay?"</p><p>Blossom glanced back at Teriyaki and flew ahead. Less than a second afterwards, Teriyaki slammed the front door shut with her foot, dashing after her acquaintances.</p><p>There was no doubt in Teriyaki’s mind that she was being taken to the Oakwood Thief Guild’s headquarters. Given the group’s unusual importance to the town, sometimes coming off more like an expedition society than a place for rogues, she figured the destination would be some kind of elaborate structure that made everything else in the vicinity seem minuscule at best.</p><p>What Teriyaki noticed first and foremost, however, was how she and Blossom were being watched by most of the village with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. She wanted to chew out one of the Pokemon giving her a wide-eyed look, but with Sarsaparilla right in front of her, Teriyaki knew not to push her luck.</p><p>But at the same time, she desperately wanted to chastise some of the Pokemon whispering things about her and Blossom. It was not entirely because it would have lifted some weight off her shoulders, but also because of Blossom’s pale complexion and constant shivering. Even though most of the faces ended up wearing smiles when the duo walked past them, Blossom’s anxiety became more palpable.</p><p>Teriyaki glanced behind her shoulder and toward Blossom. She slowed down until they were right beside each other, her presence causing the color in Blossom’s cheeks to come back a little.</p><p>“What’s got you worked up?” Teriyaki whispered.</p><p>Blossom pursed her lips, shaking her head a second later. “Nothing to worry about. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Nodding, Teriyaki looked back ahead at Sarsaparilla. “If you say so.”</p><p>The three Pokemon arrived at a hexagonal-shaped, pyramid-like structure that was somehow shorter than some of the surrounding cottages and taverns. Nevertheless, it was also exponentially wider than any of them, the building’s complexity and size rivaling the village’s library.</p><p>A small, tan and red flag flew at the highest point of the building, flapping against the slight breeze and sounding like a fish flopping on a pier. Two Pokemon, a Taillow and a Drifloon, sat atop the structure’s roof as they swung their heads from left to right, mumbling to each other on occasion. A few faint cracks ran alongside the wooden structure, but they were almost invisible unless scrutinized from less than an inch away.</p><p>Upon reaching the building’s front door, Sarsaparilla spun to face Teriyaki and Blossom, arms spread out. “This is where we conduct business!” he exclaimed, wobbling a little as he tried to keep his balance. He continued in a more hushed tone, “But I’m sure Blossom already knew that.”</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t important to bring up until now,” Blossom said with flushed cheeks. She looked back to Teriyaki. “But yes, this is where you’ll usually learn about where to go, what to steal, and anything else you might need.”</p><p>Teriyaki stroked her chin. “And the stuff with Violet was different because?”</p><p>“Because it was kind of a hurry,” Sarsaparilla admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “She handles most of the town’s seed supply, so having that wiped under our noses was kind of a big deal. We needed to make an example of the doofus in case someone tried that stunt again.”</p><p>Blossom inched ahead of Teriyaki, then raised one of her strands of hair as though it sported a mind of its own. “That reminds me, but how do we plan on protecting Violet’s farm? I’m sure she would appreciate a helping hand or three ensure the farm is safe from would-be vandals.”</p><p>“Been talking to her ‘bout it,” Sarsaparilla replied with a confident grin. He pressed his paws together and placed them next to the side of his head. “Violet’s no slouch when it comes to shooing idiots, but she’s getting some help now. Some Pokemon in the guild not on missions will keep it safe.”</p><p>A bright smile decorated Blossom’s face. “I’m glad it sounds like things’ll be alright for Violet and her farm.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Teriyaki interrupted, clearing her throat. “Good to know where this is, but you wouldn’t call us over if it wasn’t for a good reason.” She stamped her foot. “Is this gonna be like what happened with Violet, or are we being told to steal something?”</p><p>“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Sarsaparilla replied, leaning against the outside wall. “Good that you’re raring to go, but I don’t want you making a scene. That impatience <em> will </em> get you hurt." He winced as if something slammed into his gut, following it up with a nervous chuckle. "I know this from experience.”</p><p>“Got it!” Teriyaki stood tall. She knew what Sarsaparilla was trying to get across, but it was hard for her not to be a little disappointed that the mission’s details were being withheld for a little longer. She took solace in knowing that said details would come eventually, however.</p><p>Sarsaparilla pushed the front door open, and the trio were immediately greeted with a flurry of voices. Thumps from the footsteps of other Pokemon joined the neverending chorus, and whatever else was strewn about the room was only visible for a brief moment before another Pokemon ran past.</p><p>The furniture and decorations that were visible for more than a couple of seconds at a time were rather simplistic. Tables sported chipped or crooked legs, and the fact none of them collapsed with a mere glance was a minor miracle. The cushions atop the chairs were faded and somewhat torn. Clay pots decorating the nearby corners of the room sported cracks and chips, one of which featured a fissure that went from top to bottom and brought the hastily applied adhesive into focus.</p><p>Teriyaki found a certain charm to the decorations, unappealing as they may have been to the average Pokemon. She could not help but think of herself while looking at them. That was just enough to make her smirk.</p><p>“We aren’t a small guild,” Sarsaparilla said, gesturing toward the inside of the structure. “Should warn you that it’s swarming with Pokemon most of the time. Usually have to nail an announcement to the wall to make it empty, and even that doesn’t always work.”</p><p>“Didn’t need to spell it out,” Teriyaki deadpanned, following Sarsaparilla into the guild’s headquarters with Blossom by her side. “So we’re just supposed to fight over missions or whatever? How do we get ‘em?”</p><p>“We don’t just take whatever’s on a bulletin board, but I can see why that’d be your first guess,” Blossom explained. “Assignments are usually handed out by the guild, and they’re selected based on our own techniques and abilities.”</p><p>“Makes sense.” Teriyaki paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts on the matter. “So if a theft takes place somewhere on a mountaintop, you’d ask for a Pokemon who can fly or is good at scaling mountains, right?”</p><p>“Exactly!” Blossom flashed a radiant grin. “You’ll get the hang of things in no time!”</p><p>Blushing, Teriyaki rubbed the back of her head. “Here’s hoping.”</p><p>“As I was saying. . .” Sarsaparilla interrupted before cutting himself off. He stretched his arm out and pointed at the booth to Teriyaki and Blossom’s left, that one location among the few places not swarming with Pokemon. “That’s where you get your missions. Just tell them your name, and they’ll handle the rest.”</p><p>“And if they don’t have a mission?”</p><p>“Then it’s keeping the town running, obviously!” Sarsaparilla twirled on his heel, stopping once he was facing Teriyaki and Blossom. His wrist rolled around as he mumbled something inaudible, grinning the moment he stopped whispering. “Help with Violet’s farm, check to see if anyone needs anything, find stuff about yourself, et cetera! Just don’t do anything stupid, okay?”</p><p>“I’ll try not to screw up this time,” Blossom mumbled with a sheepish look.</p><p>Sarsaparilla puffed his chest out and chortled. “Still waiting for that moment, Blossom.”</p><p>The three Pokemon became quiet once more. Teriyaki already felt caught up with the guild headquarters’s functions, feeling as though any further questions would have just caused pointless delays. She figured Blossom wouldn’t have any additional comments since she was already familiar with the guild and everything.</p><p>After a couple of awkward seconds where none of them uttered a peep, Sarsaparilla cleared his throat and pointed to the most crowded section behind his back. “That there’s the reception area,” he said with an illuminating smile.</p><p>Teriyaki ruffled her feathers, narrowing her eyes. “And this’ll help us because?”</p><p>“It’s where you can get good drinks and stuff!” Sarsaparilla licked his lips. “Have a cousin from someplace far away who opened his own cafe, and let me tell you, putting my own <em> spin </em> on those recipes made them the town’s crown jewel.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Teriyaki asked with an incredulous tone.</p><p>“Anyway, that covers all the important stuff,” Sarsaparilla continued. He clapped his paws together. “Rest of this stuff is all pretty boring, but go ahead and ask Blossom or anyone who’s bored enough to explain. As for me. . .”</p><p>“Mission?”</p><p>Sarsaparilla bobbed his head in an instant. “Oh, you’ve got that right!”</p><p>Spinning like a top, Sarsaparilla made his way over to the booth, stretching his paw out and mumbling something too quiet for Teriyaki to pick up. She figured it was just Sarsaparilla letting whoever was manning the counter know about the upcoming mission, but regardless of its contents, the anticipation made her shudder.</p><p>“This one should hopefully be easier,” Blossom whispered to Teriyaki’s ear. She bit her bottom lip. “But it could be just as tense as the last one, so we’ll still need to be ready for anything. Whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll do great.”</p><p>“Any guesses?” Teriyaki muttered back.</p><p>“Could be anything.” Blossom took a deep breath, pausing for a few seconds. “Chances are that it’s stealing some supplies or materials from someone who’s hurt others. Basically, anyone who’s asking for a karmic punishment.”</p><p>“But without all the pomp and circumstance of an exploration guild?”</p><p>Blossom gave her partner a wink. “That’s about right.”</p><p>“Look who’s here!” a familiar voice called out.</p><p>Teriyaki quivered in surprise as she turned to face the Pokemon approaching her and Blossom. Her expression changed into a bemused one upon recognizing the Noibat and Whismur, both of whom were carrying sacks filled to the brim with something only they knew about. It was not that Teriyaki disliked those two, but neither of them struck a chord with her.</p><p>“Always have a knack for finding us, huh?” Blossom replied as she leaned closer to Teriyaki.</p><p>Decibel beat her wings slower until her feet touched the ground. She folded her wings against her sides and gave Blossom and Teriyaki a quick nod. “Sure looks like it! Guess we could say the same about you finding us!”</p><p>“Well, you do notice us first,” Teriyaki said in a blunt manner.</p><p>“But it’s surprising that no one else here notices you!” Decibel exclaimed with a wide-eyed stare. She leaned forward until her nose was less than a foot away from Teriyaki. “You must’ve heard what everyone’s been saying around town!”</p><p>Shuddering, Blossom glanced away from Decibel and Crash. “Uh, what do you mean?”</p><p>“You mean you<em> haven’t </em> heard!?”</p><p>Crash stretched his ears out as if to demand attention. “It’s still early in the morning!” He pressed the tips of his hands together, fiddling with the brown sack he carried with him. “Some are still coming back to HQ!”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Decibel shuffled her feet across the floor, giving Teriyaki and Blossom more breathing space. “Well, it turns out that everyone with an interest in the guild is mighty impressed by your last mission!”</p><p>Sweat dripped down Blossom’s forehead. “Impressed?” she responded, her shaking becoming more apparent. “No one but Teriyaki, Saria, and myself were even at the Phantom Diamond. Besides, Saria isn’t the kind of Pokemon who’d brag about these things!”</p><p>Decibel shook her head. “Oh, it wasn’t you or that Butterfree who spilled the beans.” She stretched her wing out, pointing at Sarsaparilla still mingling with the Pokemon on the other side of the stall. The Spinda clenched a crumpled sheet of paper with one paw, tapping his fingers against the wooden table before him with the other.</p><p>Blossom swallowed a lump. “What makes you think Sarsaparilla would tell everyone? He only does that for things that go far beyond what a typical Pokemon is capable of doing.” She resumed staring back at the Noibat. “You know him just as well as I do, Decibel.”</p><p>“And you know yourself much less.”</p><p>Gasping, Blossom’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Excuse me!?”</p><p>Decibel flinched. She scuttled away from Blossom, flicking her wing against her shoulder as if to wipe some dust away. “Oh, sorry. Forget I said anything.”</p><p>“That was still rude, but I accept your apology.” Blossom loosened her posture, floating a little closer to Decibel. “I know you aren’t trying to be mean, but please be more considerate of other Pokemon in the guild, okay?”</p><p>“Only if you start believing. . .” Decibel cut herself off, glancing over to Crash for a second. She froze in place until Crash shook his head and donned a scowl. Satisfied with her partner’s response, Decibel turned back to Blossom. “Alright, we’ll leave it at that.”</p><p>“Excuse me, but could you tell me what in the world is going on!?” Teriyaki exclaimed as she puffed her feathers out. She knitted her brow and leaned forward. “You keep going on about how the whole town is amazed for whatever reason, yet you’re being annoyingly vague.”</p><p>Decibel shook her wings, cheeks flushed. “Well, it’s because you managed to outlast and escape that Dhelmise. That and getting some of the seeds back, but mostly the first one. I would have shrieked at the first sight of him!”</p><p>“Is that it?” Teriyaki straightened her posture, quickly donning a smug grin. “Oh, why didn’t you tell us sooner?”</p><p>“Well, it’s more about. . .”</p><p>Crash cleared his throat. “Decibel,” he mumbled.</p><p>Decibel twitched her ears, then stared at Crash with a bewildered expression. “Oh, right.” She flapped her wings until she hovered a few inches off the ground. “Guess I’ll leave you two to do whatever it is Chief has planned.”</p><p>“So that means you’re heading out on your next assignment, right?” Blossom responded. Her attention shifted to the large sack that Crash dragged across the floor, whatever was inside seemingly close to bursting out.</p><p>Decibel followed where Blossom’s focus was, then swooped around Crash’s shoulders until she was right beside the Whismur. “Oh, you know that a thief’s work is never done. Crash and I are gonna chill for a bit, but we’ll be in the field again before you know it.”</p><p>Blossom feigned a chuckle. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”</p><p>As the two went back and forth, Teriyaki approached Crash with short steps, unable to look away from the bag that was at least twice as large as the Whismur. Once she was within two or three feet, Decibel blocked her path in the blink of an eye, almost crashing into the Torchic. Teriyaki jumped away from the Noibat and gasped.</p><p>“Oh, I can’t let you look at a thief’s hard work!” Decibel scolded. A pair of small fangs, both of which were about an inch long, protruded from her mouth. She hopped away from Teriyaki and giggled into her wing. “Should’ve seen the look on your face too.”</p><p>Teriyaki took a deep breath. “So the bag?”</p><p>“Still can’t let you see it,” Decibel answered. “Sorry about that, but it’s per the mission’s orders.”</p><p>“And what did the mission say?” Sarsaparilla’s voice called out.</p><p>The four Pokemon turned to the voice’s source. Sarsaparilla still held onto the crumpled sheet of paper with a tight grasp. His balance was steadier than usual despite lacking any kind of support, though it was not long before he pressed his shoulder against a nearby wall.</p><p>“Uh, hurry up and get it done?” Decibel replied.</p><p>Sarsaparilla gave Decibel and Crash a slow nod. “Then get it done.”</p><p>“Yes, Chief!”</p><p>Decibel tugged Crash’s ear with her feet as she flew above her partner, the two of them making their way through the nearby crowd. A few tried to lean closer to the bag, but were quickly shooed away by Decibel as she gave them an ugly, twisted scowl.</p><p>Teriyaki watched the proceedings until Decibel and Crash escaped her sight. With no reason to look over there for the time being, she turned around and approached Sarsaparilla. However, she could not help herself from squinting at the sheet of paper, hoping to get a glimpse of its contents.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Sarsaparilla?” Blossom asked with a curious tone. She hovered ahead of Teriyaki, but not too close to Sarsaparilla. “If you don’t mind me asking, did something come up while checking on the mission?”</p><p>“Sort of,” Sarsaparilla admitted. He unfurled the sheet of paper and passed it to Teriyaki, loosening his grip. He did not budge an inch when Teriyaki swiped it from his grasp. “Don’t skim this one. The Pokemon who wrote this is one of the guild’s finest.”</p><p>Teriyaki let out a sigh, head hung low. “So nothing that’d help find my memories?”</p><p>“Not everything’s gonna be about your past.” Sarsaparilla crossed his arms. “Welcome to life.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine.”</p><p>Teriyaki turned over the sheet of paper and squinted at the neat cursive etched on its surface. She blinked a few times, leaned her head back to get a better look at the letter, and then read its contents while Blossom peeked behind her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em> Sarsaparilla: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know what this is about. I found Nutcracker doing his usual thing by Serpentine River. He was dumping all sorts of strange waste collected from what looks like a mining operation. It’s a strange spot to choose, especially with how far it is from a mountain or cliffside, so why he’s doing it there is beyond my understanding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While I don’t know his motives, these occurrences always happen a few miles off Sunset Town. I have little faith that Nutcracker has anything good in store for the town and its Pokemon, both because of his close relationship with Gaius and how he scoffs at Pokemon who voice their complaints. Sunset Town is growing restless, and I think we could use some less chivalrous methods to help them out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What do you say? Come along or send some of the guild’s Pokemon to help out. Either works. You know where to find me. I’m heading out at the time we agreed upon, so don’t be a minute late. </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Ribbon</em></li>
</ul><p>Blossom looked up at Sarsaparilla and assumed eye contact with the Spinda. “Sounds like something we could do, but it won’t be easy. Sunset Town is far from here, and we’d be stupid to engage this Pokemon in direct combat. Does Ribbon already have an idea on what to do?”</p><p>“Can’t say for sure,” Sarsaparilla replied, shrugging. “A few days ago, she asked me to meet with her at the northern outskirts of town at ten o’clock. That’s. . .” Sarsaparilla trailed off, swiveling to his left and staring at a clock off in the distance. He turned back to Blossom, then continued, “That’s a few hours from now!”</p><p>“So some punk’s making a mess of things, eh?” Teriyaki said as she folded up the letter. She clenched the paper between her wing and chest. “Yeah, I’m down with teaching him a lesson. Sorry about the sass earlier, Chief.”</p><p>Sarsaparilla chuckled, playfully waving a paw. “I expected nothing less from you.”</p><p>“Anyway, who exactly is our target for this mission?” Blossom asked, floating a few inches away from Teriyaki to give her partner more space. “I’ll admit, I haven’t heard about Nutcracker until we got this letter. More importantly, what are we stealing?”</p><p>“Straight to the point as always, Blossom!”</p><p>Blossom’s cheeks turned a hot pink. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Don’t need to apologize.” Sarsaparilla cracked a smile. “As for your question, Nutcracker is a Greedent who’s usually carrying some mining tools. He’s a close ally of that damn Gaius, so if we can rob something important from him, that’ll really get under Gaius’s skin!” Sarsaparilla rubbed his paws together, his expression turning devilish. “Oh, I’d pay good money to see his stupid face after that!”</p><p>“So. . .” Blossom fiddled with her ruby-like necklace. “We’re stealing that mining equipment?”</p><p>“That and maybe some other stuff. Ask Ribbon when you meet up with her. She’s a feisty Ribombee, so she’s not too hard to spot.” Sarsaparilla tapped the wall, a faint clack echoing in the air. “By the way, she’s stricter than me, but she knows her stuff.”</p><p>“How strict are we talking?” Teriyaki asked as she fidgeted in place.</p><p>Sarsaparilla pressed a paw against his chin. “You’ll see.”</p><hr/><p>The northern outskirts of Oakwood Village reminded Teriyaki of when she first arrived at the strange place. It was not something that crossed her mind during the previous mission, let alone any of the banal chores that took up most of her time there. However, since she spent the past couple of minutes waiting for Ribbon to show up, it was not like she or Blossom could have pondered over much else.</p><p>Thinking about Azelf and that dream would have just restarted the same cycle from earlier.</p><p>As with the other sides of the village, the northernmost side was separated by a gargantuan wall constructed with wooden pylons. The gate leading out of the village was guarded by a Metang and Reuniclus that paced back and forth with sharp glares. It was enough for Teriyaki to immediately turn away, pretending that she never stared at them for more than a second.</p><p>Teriyaki brought her attention back to Blossom, the Misdreavus hovering just high enough to where her eyes met Teriyaki. As Teriyaki cracked a smile, Blossom responded in kind, and the two shared a brief laugh.</p><p>“Eager about the mission?” Blossom asked.</p><p>Teriyaki stamped her foot. She then gave her partner a nod. “Guess you could say so. I don’t know if it’s going to be something I’ll like, but Sarsaparilla sure does know how to sell it.”</p><p>Blossom covered her mouth and stifled a giggle. “He’s the Chief of the Oakwood Thief Guild for a reason. Get him worked up enough, and he’ll make any ordinary treasure hunt sound like a search for the Azure Flute.”</p><p>Teriyaki’s eyes widened in an instant. “Azure Flute?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a long story.”</p><p>“Oh, we could go through it in a couple of seconds,” Teriyaki quipped. She sported a cheeky grin, then stood on the tips of her toes. “Heck, I bet you could tell me the whole story of the Azure Flute in the time it takes me to run ten meters!”</p><p>Blossom’s cheeks turned rosy, dimples forming at the corners of her mouth. “Are you really sure about that?”</p><p>“Positive!”</p><p>Teriyaki stared blankly at Blossom. Neither said a word. Her face became goofier by the second as she tried to hold in a laugh. After about a minute of awkward silence, Teriyaki could not hold it back any longer, and Blossom immediately followed suit.</p><p>“Okay, you got me!” Teriyaki said as she caught her breath. “Maybe I’m not <em> that </em> fast, but I’m pretty close!”</p><p>“Most definitely!” Blossom sported a calmer expression as she gazed at the grasslands ahead. “The road to Sunset Town is long, but it shouldn’t be too eventful. Doesn’t mean we can get careless.”</p><p>“So you’re the ones who’re coming with me?” a gruff voice asked from nearby.</p><p>A yellowish, fae-like Pokemon who was somehow shorter than Teriyaki flew toward the duo, her brown scarf flapping as she buzzed through the air. The white spots on her face took the form of a heart, and her silver eyelashes complemented her wings. She stopped a couple of inches away from Teriyaki, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes as she studied the Torchic.</p><p>Teriyaki wasn’t sure what to think at first. She knew that Ribombee were on the smaller side of Pokemon, yet something about this one made it seem as though she grew several inches upon giving her an attentive glare. It was enough for Teriyaki to take a few steps back, eyes darting away from the Ribombee at first.</p><p>“Sarsaparilla said you have an attitude,” the Ribombee continued with a skeptical stare. “Yet all I’m seeing right now is a little Torchic who still has a lot to prove. Was sure you’d chew me out for flying at you.”</p><p>“Funny to hear you call someone else little,” Teriyaki retorted. She leaned forward, squinted at her acquaintance, and furrowed her brow. Her nostrils began to itch as she emitted a puff of gray smoke from them.</p><p>The Ribombee curled her lips into a grin. “That’s more like it.” She swooped past Teriyaki, looking more like a yellow blur as she darted past, and stopped right beside Blossom. “And as for you. . .”</p><p>As with Teriyaki before, the Ribombee examined Blossom with a studious expression. She touched her hips, then beat her wings faster to increase the distance between herself and the Misdreavus.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” Blossom asked, clutching her necklace. “If there’s something you need, I’ll see what I can do to help!”</p><p>Smirking, the Ribombee straightened her posture. “Guess he was right on the money about you. I have to respect your politeness, but I can tell you don’t see yourself in the same way that everyone else does.”</p><p>Blossom lurched back. “Huh?”</p><p>“That Spinda told me a lot about you and the others,” the Ribombee continued, gently waving a hand. She paused for a moment, flying away from the two Pokemon until both could easily see her. “I should introduce myself, actually.”</p><p>“Already have an idea,” Teriyaki said, tilting her head to the right.</p><p>“Why yes, I am Ribbon.” The Ribombee crossed her legs. “To sum up, I’ve been supporting the Oakwood Thief Guild for the past couple of years. I give them info, help with some of the really dangerous heists, that kind of stuff.”</p><p>“So you’d call yourself a powerful Pokemon?”</p><p>Ribbon shrugged. “Powerful? I wouldn’t go that far, especially with some of the Pokemon running around these days, but I’m no stranger to punching above my own weight.” She glided over to Teriyaki in a heartbeat, scowling. “That doesn’t mean you can rely on me to do everything.”</p><p>Teriyaki jumped away from Ribbon, almost tripping onto her back. “I wasn’t going to say that!”</p><p>Ribbon kept her mouth shut, merely lurching closer to Teriyaki with a furrowed brow.</p><p>Droplets of sweat cascaded down Teriyaki’s forehead as Ribbon kept peering into her eyes. Once she was far enough away, Teriyaki wiped her brow and suppressed a chuckle. “Okay, maybe I was going to say it.”</p><p>Ribbon grinned smugly. “Thought so.”</p><p>“Sure do make a strong first impression,” Blossom said as she approached Ribbon. She could not stop herself from shuddering, twirling the tips of her hair together on occasion. “Anyway, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise, Blossom,” Ribbon replied in a sweeter tone. Her flying was less intense, slowly swaying from left to right as she stopped inches from Blossom. “And don’t be nervous around me. I’m just a bit strict, and we won’t go far if we don’t trust each other.”</p><p>Blossom let out another deep breath, then ceased shivering. “Yeah, Sarsaparilla warned me about that. Still hard to mentally prepare yourself for the real thing. But seriously, thank you for lending a helping hand.”</p><p>“We have a common goal. It’d be stupid not to work together.”</p><p>“Speaking of which. . .” Blossom’s voice trailed off. She kept quiet for a few seconds as she thought about what to say next, then cleared her throat. “Is there more to steal than just Nutcracker’s equipment?”</p><p>Ribbon’s hands reached behind her back as she swayed back and forth. “There’s always a little something. Stealing the equipment is the bare minimum. If we can take any valuable gems, gunk, and so on from under his nose, there’s no reason not to do it.”</p><p>“Works for me!” Teriyaki exclaimed, standing tall. “Anything to teach that slouch a lesson!”</p><p>“Good to see you’re up to the task.” Ribbon smirked, gently kicking the air as she fluttered past Teriyaki and Blossom. “But we’ll need to first devise a plan.”</p><p>“We just go up there and steal it, right?”</p><p>“Not quite,” Blossom replied. Her hair rubbed against Teriyaki’s shoulder, the texture as smooth as silk. “Even something that seems simple needs a good plan. Remember how we needed to trick Iwazaru during our last mission?”</p><p>Teriyaki nodded. “So it’ll be the same for this?”</p><p>“Depends on how things go, really. There’s something different about most plans, but I know you’ll get used to it eventually.” Blossom floated an inch away from Teriyaki, sliding her hair off her partner’s shoulder. “Ribbon likely has better plans than anything I could do, so we should ask her first.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Ribbon said with a curious stare. “I do have my own idea, but I think it’d be fair if you shared yours first.” She pressed her hands together, leaning forward and never once taking her gaze off Blossom. “I’m open to suggestions.”</p><p>“Well. . .” Blossom sulked, creeping away from Ribbon until she brushed against Teriyaki’s side. She shifted her eyes back and forth as if she was watching a pendulum. “It was more about taking things. . . slow. That’s all.”</p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p>Ribbon crossed her arms, then broke the silence with a harrumph.</p><p>“And that’s supposed to mean what?” Teriyaki asked, craning her neck toward Ribbon.</p><p>“You’ll find out eventually,” Ribbon answered. “For now, let’s lay the groundwork for my suggestion.” She cleared her throat. “Obviously, we need to reach Sunset Town as fast as possible. That means no breaks, no stopping to catch our breath, and no distractions.”</p><p>“So that means ignoring anything off to the side, right?”</p><p>Ribbon furrowed her brow. “Do I need to repeat myself?”</p><p>“Not at all!” Teriyaki exclaimed, jumping up with her feathers sticking out.</p><p>“As I was saying, once we reach Sunset Town, we’ll need a place to stay for the night. This operation may take some time, but we can’t just go and choose any hotel. Can never be sure about their relations to the target.”</p><p>“So you’re proposing we camp somewhere outside the town?” Blossom asked, straightening her posture. “There should be someplace away from prying eyes, but it’ll make going to and from the town a bit tiring.”</p><p>Ribbon shook her head. “A good idea, but I know of something better.” She smacked her hands together, and a clap rang around the three Pokemon. “There are two well-respected Pokemon from Sunset Town, and they’re more than willing to help our cause.”</p><p>“Really!? That’ll make everything much easier!” Blossom’s mood brightened in an instant, raising her head to where Ribbon flew in place. Her beaming grin vanished a moment later, replaced with a curious stare. “Who are these Pokemon, anyway?”</p><p>“Felicia and Beatrix,” Ribbon answered in a heartbeat. She floated closer to Blossom until their eyes were level with each other, but still kept a respectable distance from the Misdreavus. “The former’s a Meowstic, and the latter’s a Beautifly. They’re farmers and explorers if you’re wondering.”</p><p>Stepping forward, Teriyaki squinted at Ribbon. “Explorers?” She paused momentarily. “Explorers are those Pokemon who go after thieves, right? They ought to know about the guild, so why would they give us a place to stay?”</p><p>“That was my next point,” Ribbon answered, pointing at Teriyaki’s chest. “They know more about the Oakwood Thief Guild than most explorers. As long as we’re going after Pokemon like Nutcracker, they don’t mind that our methods aren’t. . . by the book.”</p><p>Blossom caressed her chin. “That actually reminds me,” she whispered under her breath. Without warning, her eyes grew exponentially, and her posture perked up. “That’s right! They were at the library!”</p><p>“You confusing a Beautifly with a Butterfree or something?” Teriyaki quipped.</p><p>“Not at all!” Blossom shook her head, rushing over to Teriyaki immediately afterwards. “Remember how we saw two Pokemon, one of them dressed with a hat, handkerchief, and boots and the other with an aviator’s cap and scarf?”</p><p>Teriyaki rubbed the side of her head, trying to unearth the memory of every Pokemon she saw in the library that day. It was not unlike combing through photographs damaged by ink spilling all over them, most of the library's patrons on that day just a hazy mess in her memories. Aside from the obvious Saria, Sarsaparilla, and Violet, almost no one else stood out to her.</p><p>But there were two Pokemon with accessories that were not only noticeable in her eyes, but also a perfect match to what Blossom just described.</p><p>She did not think of those two much, but it wasn’t like Teriyaki needed to remember their appearances in the moment. At least that’s how it was before Blossom brought them up. But if those two were the same Pokemon that Ribbon mentioned, then they couldn’t have been antagonistic toward the guild. No one with common sense would have an axe to grind with Sarsaparilla and step into Oakwood Village.</p><p>With that realization, Teriyaki’s chest loosened.</p><p>“Yeah, I bet those two are Felicia and Beatrix!” Blossom exclaimed upon seeing Teriyaki’s bright grin. “They seemed plenty nice enough, but. . .” Blossom trailed off. “Well, we only saw them for a few seconds, so maybe that’s not the best guess.”</p><p>“Good guess or not, it’s the correct one,” Ribbon said as she swooped over to Blossom and Teriyaki. “And those two are without a doubt the same Felicia and Beatrix! Their cute outfits are their signature look while exploring.”</p><p>Teriyaki wiped her forehead, breathing a sigh of relief. “So I guess this means we’re good to go.”</p><p>“Only if you two don’t have anything else to say.”</p><p>“I think we’re good,” Blossom replied, shaking her head. She glanced over to Teriyaki. “Anything you want to add?”</p><p>Teriyaki stood on the tips of her toes and puffed her chest out. A few sparks flew out of her nostrils as she exhaled, both of her acquaintances nudging away as to not have one brush against them.</p><p>“Guess she’s ready,” Ribbon deadpanned, turning away from the two Pokemon and making her way down the dirt road. “You know the rules. Follow the dirt path, don’t stray too far, and don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>“No promises,” Teriyaki muttered as she caught up to Ribbon.</p><p>Blossom flew alongside Teriyaki and shot her a glare. “Now’s not the time, Teriyaki.”</p><p>“Just kidding!” Teriyaki chortled.</p><p>“Joking or not, be on your guard and don’t waste time,” Ribbon continued, looking behind her shoulder and back at Teriyaki and Blossom. She knitted her brow. “I’m sure you don’t need a reminder of what’s happening with the Mystery Dungeons.”</p><p>Teriyaki’s cocky grin vanished like a mirage. She slowed down, her muscles tightening a little. “So we might. . .”</p><p>“See some Pokemon from those dungeons?” Ribbon interjected. “Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised. Not a guarantee, but don’t go freaking out if you see a really powerful Pokemon.” She pointed at her own eyes, then to Teriyaki and Blossom. “Stay focused, okay?”</p><p>“Okay!” Teriyaki and Blossom shouted in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beauty and Bedlam in Sunset Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Teriyaki first learned about everything occurring with Sunset Town and Nutcracker, she anticipated a journey fraught with danger and action, one that’d see her, Blossom, and Ribbon push their way through some of Nutcracker’s goons in order to reach the distant town. It was the primary reason why she felt a tingling sensation in her throat since the journey began, waiting to use Ember on whoever got in the group’s way.</p><p>But the reality was anything but a perilous adventure. Between Oakwood Village and Sunset Town was the longest expanse of nothing that Teriyaki could imagine, even if there were likely bigger stretches of open fields somewhere on the continent. There were rivers and lakes strewn about, and a few small farms that grew fruits and vegetables were right beside the road she and the others traversed, but that was it as far as anything remotely noteworthy.</p><p>Despite the advantages of a conflictless expedition, Teriyaki was bored out of her mind by the end of it. Nevertheless, she would have rather endured hours of walking and nothing else than lots of fighting or bickering, something she knew Blossom and Ribbon would agree on.</p><p>Teriyaki always found her willingness to be kinder to certain Pokemon, Blossom in particular, as unusual. She considered herself a bit crass, but she wondered if it was something about her past, or if it was something about Blossom that struck her as different from other Pokemon.</p><p>Besides, Blossom was far from an interesting Pokemon, or at least that’s what Teriyaki interpreted her partner’s words to mean. Yet she still found the Misdreavus to stand out among the crowd, and she could not explain why.</p><p>Yet that was where Teriyaki found herself.</p><p>Sunset Town, however, was anything but typical. The stalks of wheat that swept through the town gave the landscape a golden sheen. Apple trees and orchards that were grouped together in some sectors provided some variety in the landscape. Farmhouses, silos, and neatly placed fences contrasted with the slapdash approach that defined some of Oakwood Village. The dirt road splintered toward some of these farms, mailboxes placed at each corner where the pathway led to a farmhouse.</p><p>“I could spend hours sightseeing around here!” Blossom exclaimed with a bright smile. She gawked at the scenery for a bit with shimmering eyes, floating back over to Teriyaki once she was done. “But it must be a lot of hard work to keep these farms going. Maybe it makes it more beautiful to them.”</p><p>“But you’d get used to it,” Teriyaki replied, unable to hide her awestruck grin. She noticed Blossom covering her mouth and giggling, which made Teriyaki chuckle in return. “Yeah, it is pretty impressive.”</p><p>“As Blossom said, hours of hard work each day keep the farms looking this beautiful,” Ribbon explained, flying just ahead of her acquaintances. “Sunset Town prides itself on their farms, and they’ve been working on more sustainable ways of growing and harvesting crops. I can’t pretend to know the ins and outs of how it all works, but they provide the continent a valuable service.”</p><p>Teriyaki nodded in understanding. “So the vegetable stew I had used stuff from here?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Blossom said in a cheerful tone. “Starlight Cafe does get a lot of its supplies from Sunset Town. I’m pretty sure it was first established by someone from Sunset Town.”</p><p>“Anyway, we’ll be reaching the town’s marketplace soon enough,” Ribbon continued, turning around and flying backwards. She crossed her arms and stared down at Teriyaki and Blossom. “Not as beautiful as the farmland, but. . .”</p><p>“But what?” Teriyaki asked, tilting her head.</p><p>Ribbon gently waved her hand. “We’ll probably find some trouble if Nutcracker’s making a mess of things.”</p><p>The trio marched their way down the dirt path for another couple of minutes, soon arriving at the town’s marketplace. The divide between the farms farthest out of the central hub and everything else was enough to make Teriyaki wonder if she overshot Sunset Town somehow, but as she and Blossom looked up at a vandalized sign welcoming them to said town, almost everything began to fall into place.</p><p>Much of the plants that were near the town’s markets, taverns, and other places of interest were wilting underneath the intense sunlight and lacking color. Divots in the dirt road and broken crates were strewn about, and stalls broken in two were left abandoned, whatever goods they sold all gone.</p><p>Most notable of all were the town’s cabins, the Pokemon who managed them or called them home having boarded up the doors and windows. Not one Pokemon wandered outside at first glance, and a few peeked from behind their windows at Teriyaki and company, never once blinking or taking their eyes off them.</p><p>“What. . . happened here?” Blossom muttered. She floated beside Teriyaki and Ribbon as the group surveyed what looked more like a ghost town than a humble farming community. “Ribbon, do you have an idea?”</p><p>Ribbon rubbed her chin, looking down at the pale earth for a moment. “If I had to guess, and don’t go saying it’s the truth, I’d say this is Nutcracker’s doing. Well, Nutcracker and the rest of Gaius’s goons to be specific.”</p><p>Teriyaki gave her acquaintance a quick nod. Her foot caught one of the divots in the ground, and she briefly lost her balance before jogging to stay upright. “Alright, but why would even the biggest asshat make such a mess? What’s in it for them?”</p><p>“Get back here, you rascal!” a stranger’s voice called out.</p><p>Leaping from behind one of the taverns was a Mime Jr. grabbing onto a shovel, dragging it against the dirt and marking the road wherever he went. His beady eyes glowed like searchlights as he ran toward the other end of town.</p><p>Pursuing this Mime Jr. was a Mudbray with cheeks colored a bright red. Her hooves pounded the dirt with each step she took, visibly clenching her teeth the whole way. In a matter of seconds, both the Mime Jr. and Mudbray went behind one of the other taverns, a frustrated groan following suit.</p><p>“There’s the answer,” Teriyaki deadpanned, slowing down so as to not trip over again. She later stopped in place, looking at Blossom and Ribbon as the other two followed suit. “Alright, so where the heck do we begin?”</p><p>“We’re here to find Felicia and Beatrix,” Blossom replied. She shifted her eyes from left to right, getting another look at the town’s sorry state. “Unfortunately, we don’t have any leads. I think they’ll be at their home, but I doubt they’re in the mood to let anyone inside.”</p><p>“Or they’re going after Nutcracker’s fellow troublemakers,” Ribbon added. She beat her wings and flew a few more feet ahead of Teriyaki and Blossom, glancing over to the stone-covered hillside in the distance. “But why go through all this trouble for a mining operation? It doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“Whatever’s going on, we need to help the townsfolk right away! There’s got to be something we can do right now!” Blossom chewed her lower lip as she surveyed the town alongside Ribbon, only for the Ribombee to poke the former’s cheek.</p><p>Ribbon shook her head once Blossom was looking at her. “We need information first. Otherwise, we’d just be throwing things at the wall and hoping something sticks. Supporting the townsfolk is the end result.”</p><p>Blossom’s head hung low. She sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Just me being dumb again. Sorry for getting ahead of myself.”</p><p>“No need to apologize.” Ribbon crossed her arms as she flew in place. “Besides, we’ll be helping the town by the time this is all behind us. Problem is that we’re still a bit clueless on where to go next.”</p><p>“Were Felicia and Beatrix not expecting us?” Teriyaki asked as she stroked her chin.</p><p>“Far from it,” Ribbon answered, craning her neck toward Teriyaki. “If this wasn’t happening in town, they’d probably be waiting for us someplace easy to find. Problem is that the town’s current state makes waiting. . . difficult.”</p><p>Teriyaki rolled her eyes. “Because we needed more difficulty, huh?”</p><p>“Huh!?” Blossom exclaimed. She gasped, drawing Teriyaki and Ribbon’s attention toward her. “Wait, hold on!”</p><p>Turning to where Blossom was looking, Teriyaki spotted a small, cloaked figure scuttling across the dirt road with a stalk of wheat clenched between their teeth. She could not tell who was underneath the tattered cloak, but whoever they were struggled to get up to speed.</p><p>Blossom wasted no time in swooping over to the mysterious Pokemon, grabbing onto the brown cloak and flinging it out of the way. She turned to get a better look at the Pokemon’s true identity, only to fling herself out of the way from his sharp tooth and gaping maw.</p><p>Even without seeing the figure's lone, solitary tooth, Teriyaki recognized that she was looking at yet another Chewtle. She wondered if that Chewtle was the same from when she began her journey with Blossom, the mere possibility piquing her interest. Not like she could tell at first glance.</p><p>“You again!?” the Chewtle cried out, scowling.</p><p>Another question of Teriyaki’s was answered as soon as she thought about it.</p><p>Blossom did not bother responding with another word, instead opting for a gust of Ominous Wind into the Chewtle’s face. The Chewtle skidded across the dirt pathway and crashed into one of the abandoned stalls with a loud thwack. Once he came to a halt, his eyes began to swirl around and around.</p><p>“Gotcha!” Teriyaki shouted as she jumped onto the Chewtle’s stomach, trapping him between the ground and her foot. She looked down at the round, blue face and knitted her brow. “Don’t try anything funny, okay!?”</p><p>“Sheesh, not even saying my name!?” the Chewtle whined, legs spread out. He looked over to Blossom as the latter approached the scene, then back to Teriyaki. “You must remember my name!”</p><p>“Uh. . . Bobblehead?”</p><p>“Chewbone!”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Teriyaki teased, grinning smugly. She leaned closer to Chewbone’s face, taking in her adversary’s deepening frown with a growing feeling of schadenfreude. “How could I forget someone like you?”</p><p>Chewbone wriggled his legs, still unable to break free from Teriyaki. “I’m the Pokemon who was kicking your butt until Miss Hero saved you!” He shot a fierce glare at Blossom, but the Misdreavus did not budge. “Yeah, I could totally take you both!”</p><p>“Oh, how the tables have turned!” Teriyaki said in a mocking manner. She pressed her foot harder into Chewbone’s stomach, then leaned even closer to her adversary. “You’re going to tell us everything you know right now.”</p><p>Holding in a cough, Chewbone rested the back of her head against the ground. She stopped flailing her legs and let out a groan. “Why should I be afraid of you? Can’t hold me down here forever, and once that’s done, I’ll crunch you into pulp!”</p><p>“Funny how you’re ignoring me,” Ribbon said as she flew toward Chewbone. She reached behind her back and procured a lumpy, yellowish ball, its form looking like dyed cotton. “We can do this for hours. It’s not like we can’t just drag you along until you cooperate.”</p><p>“And you are. . .”</p><p>“Ribbon.” The Ribombee juggled her Pollen Puff, effortlessly catching it despite never once looking back at the ball. “I’m friends with Chief Sarsaparilla and helping these two. Let’s just say I know a thing or two about getting what I want.”</p><p>“<em>The </em> Sarsaparilla!?” Chewbone shouted with widened eyes. He looked away from Ribbon and back to Teriyaki, letting out an even louder groan than before. “Alright, I’ll talk. Just don’t let her beat me up.”</p><p>“Oh, this?” Ribbon tossed the yellow sphere behind her shoulder, letting it touch the ground and sink into the earth, some of the nearby divots covering themselves up like magic. “That’s for healing. I’m not so cruel as to use the other Pollen Puff. . . unless you want me to.”</p><p>Chewbone took a deep breath. “Alright, here’s the deal with Nutcracker. He’s only in this for the money, and he doesn’t care about going through lots of Pokemon to get his way. That’s why he’s aligned with Emperor Gaius.”</p><p>Blossom wore a perplexed expression. “Thank you, but I think we could have figured that out on our own,” she said. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about where Nutcracker keeps the mining equipment, right?”</p><p>“That stuff?” Chewbone turned his head to face Blossom. “In a cave or something. I mean, you think they’d store mining equipment someplace hard to reach? Come on, that’s stupid!” He let out a heavy sigh. “That’s all I got!”</p><p>“That does narrow things down.” Blossom paused, glancing down and pursing her lips as if she was thinking about something. Her expression turned sour after a few seconds. “But something tells me it’s not that simple. Nutcracker and the others must know that other Pokemon have their eyes on that equipment, huh?”</p><p>Chewbone gulped, forcing a laugh. “Yeah, it’s on the other end of a Mystery Dungeon, so good luck getting to the things in the first place. You think I’d tell you where to find ‘em if they’re just right in the open?”</p><p>“And thanks for spilling the beans,” Ribbon said, beating her wings slower as she descended toward Chewbone. Her lips formed a faint smirk. “I don’t mean how you told us where to go.”</p><p>“Huh?” Chewbone glanced over to Ribbon, sweating nervously. “Only said that one thing. Are you dim?”</p><p>Ribbon chuckled and shook her head. “It’s obvious Nutcracker has some kind of trap set up. You wouldn’t be so agreeing to tell us about where to go if there wasn’t some catch. The fact it’s behind a Mystery Dungeon confirmed it for me.”</p><p>“I never hinted at a stupid trap!” Chewbone’s cheeks turned a bright red, and he swung his legs to and fro in a vain attempt to unpin himself from Teriyaki’s foot. “You think we’d be able to keep a Monster House on the last floor of Malachite Mine under wraps!?”</p><p>“Can’t believe you fell for it.”</p><p>Chewbone gasped. “What!?”</p><p>“In all honesty, all I had was a hunch,” Ribbon explained as she flew a little higher above the ground. “You were really, really specific about what awaits anyone who’s going after those tools, and saying the dungeon’s name <em> and </em> the trap was the icing on the cake.” She crossed her legs and let out another giggle. “Makes avoiding it a piece of cake too. Guess we now know who’s the dimmer one.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Chewbone grumbled with an ugly grimace.</p><p>Teriyaki couldn’t help herself from brightening her smile. She knelt down to get a better look at Chewbone’s scowl, knowing that she could ask the Pokemon anything that came across her mind and get some kind of answer.</p><p>And while Teriyaki only had one simple question that she knew Chewbone could answer, it was one that tickled the back of her head nonetheless. It was something that she wanted to know since embarking on the mission.</p><p>“What do Nutcracker and Gaius want from Sunset Town?” Teriyaki asked, turning her expression into something more serious. “Why this place in particular? What do they get from making a mess of everything?”</p><p>“You’re as naive as you are short!” Chewbone scolded.</p><p>Teriyaki sighed, pressing her foot into Chewbone’s stomach a little harder until her ears picked up a grunt. “A nice try, but I couldn’t care less about my height. Besides, it’s not like you have anything to lose by speaking up.”</p><p>“I was getting there!”</p><p>“Of course you were,” Teriyaki deadpanned.</p><p>Chewbone took a few deep breaths. He relaxed his legs and craned his neck to get a better look at Teriyaki. “Alright, so as you know, it’s all about money. Gaius cares about little else than enriching himself, and he just loves to make a mess of things. Doesn’t matter if it’s the dining room or an entire village. I mean, he thrives on this kind of stuff.”</p><p>“He’s only doing this for money and kicks!?” Blossom blurted out. She hovered closer to Chewbone with a fierce glare and gnashed her teeth. “What’s wrong with him!? Why would anyone only care about making other Pokemon miserable!?”</p><p>“That’s just who he is,” Chewbone answered, turning to stare at Blossom’s fuming expression. “Not everyone’s got this elaborate backstory or explanations about why they do this. Sometimes, it’s as simple as them enjoying the cruelty.”</p><p>“He must be fun at parties,” Teriyaki said with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>“Whether or not there’s a reason, he needs to be stopped!” Blossom shouted. She looked over to Teriyaki, her expression mellowing a little at the sight of her partner. “I can’t sit around while he and Nutcracker are doing this to other Pokemon!”</p><p>Teriyaki shot a quick glance to Blossom, nodding. “Which is what the guild is for, right?”</p><p>“Spare me the dramatics!” Chewbone whined. He sighed and stuck his tongue out. “Figures it’d come from that Pokemon. You really are determined to be as big of a pain in the ass as possible, huh?”</p><p>Blossom’s cheeks flushed. “Uh, not on purpose!”</p><p>“But you’ll let me go now, right?”</p><p>“Fat chance,” Teriyaki replied, tightening her muscles. “You’re going to cooperate, and if you try anything sneaky, I’ll remind you that Ribbon is close friends with Sarsaparilla and much stricter than me.”</p><p>Chewbone’s cheeks became taut. He pressed his forelegs into the dirt, twisted his body, and pushed Teriyaki’s foot away with his stomach. Rolling off his back and onto all four feet, he ran away from Teriyaki with a smug grin, spitting toward her for good measure.</p><p>Teriyaki almost fell onto her haunches, barely able to keep her own feet on the ground until she regained her balance. Her blood boiled, an inferno building up in her chest. She wondered why Chewbone never tried such a stunt at first, but whether or not it took time for the Pokemon to realize this was far from her main concern.</p><p>Catching Chewbone once and for all was Teriyaki’s main goal. She knelt down, sparks shooting out of her nostrils, and prepared to launch as powerful of an attack at Chewbone as possible. She noticed Blossom and Ribbon preparing their own attacks, their focus all glued to the fleeing Chewtle.</p><p>And the second after the trio prepared their attacks, a green sphere of energy hurdled toward Chewbone, colliding with his shoulder and sending him flying across the air. He crashed into the ground, rolling away from the impact a few times before coming to a halt.</p><p>Emerging from behind one of the taverns were two Pokemon, a Meowstic and a Beautifly. The former wore brown boots, a brown cowgirl hat, and a purple handkerchief around her neck. As for the latter, she sported a brown aviator’s cap, goggles, and a white scarf that blew from behind as she glided toward the unconscious Chewbone.</p><p>Teriyaki didn’t need anyone to tell her that they were Felicia and Beatrix. She watched in awe as Felicia pulled out a rope from her bag, binding Chewbone’s legs with her psychic abilities while Beatrix kept a close watch on him, flying rings around the captured Pokemon and inspecting the ropes for good measure.</p><p>Felicia wiped the sweat off her brow and slouched. “Another one down, sweetie,” she said while catching her breath. “That makes twelve. Dorte and Skye took care of the Mime Jr. and Timburr, so that ought to be everyone.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Beatrix replied, also catching her breath. She shook her proboscis and slowly descended until her feet touched the ground. “I’m beat. We’ll let the local rangers handle the rest, then rest up for the same tomorrow.”</p><p>Felicia nodded in agreement. “Ain’t that the truth. Can’t wait for this to be over.”</p><p>“Uh, excuse me!” Blossom exclaimed, approaching Felicia and Beatrix. She stopped a yard away from the two Pokemon, Teriyaki following close behind with Ribbon bringing up the rear. “Are you Felicia and Beatrix?”</p><p>The Meowstic and Beautifly turned around to look at Blossom in unison, both of them replacing their exhausted expressions with pleased smirks. They took a deep breath together, exhaling at the same time.</p><p>“Sure is,” Felicia answered as she adjusted her hat. “Thanks for stopping by. Apologies that our first meeting would be under these circumstances. Ever since Nutcracker showed up, everything’s been so hectic.”</p><p>“No need to apologize,” Blossom said, looking over to the bound Chewtle. She returned her awestruck gaze to Felicia and Beatrix. “I mean, you were amazing! My partner and I have dealt with him before, and he’s a lot slippier than he looks! You two made it look so easy!”</p><p>Beatrix shook her head in an instant. “Oh, it’s far from easy. It just takes a lot of practice.”</p><p>A giggle passed through Blossom’s lips. “I bet it does!”</p><p>“Anyway, it sounds like you’re already familiar with us,” Beatrix continued. She flapped her wings and hovered in place, keeping her eyes focused on Blossom and company. “You’re the group Sarsaparilla sent to help out, right?”</p><p>“That’s correct,” Ribbon answered. She rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m the same Ribbon from the letter sent out a few days ago, and these two are Teriyaki and Blossom.” She gestured to the duo, both Pokemon straightening their postures. “I’d say this actually works out well for us. Now we don’t have to blindly search for you.”</p><p>Felicia let out a soft laugh and crossed her arms and legs. “You do have a point. We knew to look out for a Ribombee, but it’s nice to finally meet y’all. Think we’ll be seeing the light at the end of this ol’ tunnel.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too!” Blossom replied with a chipper expression.</p><p>Teriyaki took a step forward. “Anyway, we learned a few things from that thorn in my side before he tried making a run for it,” she said. “We know where Nutcracker is keeping his mining equipment, but getting there won’t be easy.”</p><p>“So it’s behind a Mystery Dungeon?” Felicia asked.</p><p>Teriyaki leaned back, eyes widened. “How did you know?”</p><p>“It’d be the hardest place for any Pokemon to reach,” Beatrix answered as she fiddled with her scarf. “Nutcracker gloated about it to the whole town when he first showed up. He’s probably under the assumption that no one would dare try to sabotage it. Doesn’t mean it’s impossible, but we won’t be able to waltz in and stop his plans so easily.”</p><p>“No one said it’d ever be easy,” Blossom added. “At least we know where to find the equipment. Unfortunately, it’s also being guarded by a Monster House on the dungeon’s last floor, so we’re bound to bump into trouble unless we’re lucky.”</p><p>Felicia touched her chin and flicked her tails. “Not if y’all know how to get around the trap. Beatrix and I have been practicing for ages on how to get around ‘em.” She paused momentarily and touched her chin. “Did he mention which Mystery Dungeon to search?”</p><p>“Malachite Mine.”</p><p>“That means rock-types and poison-types,” Felicia muttered under her breath. She glanced at Beatrix, then back to Blossom and company. She continued, “Maybe we ought to talk about this at our farmhouse. We can also get some food and drinks.”</p><p>“Food!?” Teriyaki blurted out, perking up at the mere mention of it. She stepped back with flushed cheeks, then chuckled alongside the rest of the group. “Yeah, I’ll take you up on the offer.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” Ribbon said, making her way toward Felicia and Beatrix. “Could you lead the way?”</p><p>Beatrix nodded, her partner doing the same. “With pleasure!”</p><hr/><p>“I know it’s not much, but please make yourselves at home.”</p><p>Teriyaki responded by nodding in Beatrix’s direction. Looking back at the gray farmhouse, however, made her think that it was a little more than Beatrix and Felicia were implying. It was no mansion, but it sure wasn’t small.</p><p>The farmhouse’s colors were somewhat faded, the wooden beams used to construct it chipped and visibly rough, but each and every part fit snugly to complete the whole. Like with the taverns at the town’s epicenter, the windows were boarded up, blocking everything but the rays of sunlight from getting inside. Nevertheless, golden stalks of wheat and towering fruit trees surrounded the structure, white fences separating them from the dirt roads that snaked their way across the landscape.</p><p>In a way, it was the divide between the untouched farmlands and the vandalized marketplace.</p><p>Teriyaki could not help herself from cracking a smirk at how the aforementioned sunlight bounced off the crops, the wheat looking as though it was about to grow before her eyes. She was glad to visit such a place, even if it was just for a moment.</p><p>As Teriyaki turned to Blossom, she noticed her partner’s shimmering eyes as the Misdreavus gawked at the farm. She widened her own grin the moment she drew her attention to Blossom’s beaming smile.</p><p>“I’m glad you like the scenery,” Beatrix continued, fluttering toward the farmhouse’s front door. Her wings beat slower until she touched the ground. “We were the same way during our first visit to Sunset Town, and making ours just as pretty took a long time. Luckily, exploring dungeons and tending to crops with someone as amazing and wonderful as Felicia helped get us there!”</p><p>“And it’s amazing with you, sweetie,” Felicia added. She opened her arms up as Beatrix swooped toward her chest, the Meowstic and Beautifly cuddling each other and sharing a chuckle.</p><p>Blossom touched her chest and donned a warm smile. “Aww!” She cleared her throat. “Yet another reason why I’m determined to stop Nutcracker from destroying such a pretty town. You two deserve to have someplace beautiful and peaceful to live. It’s not fair that someone would try to take it away.”</p><p>“That’s our main goal right now,” Beatrix replied, leaning away from Felicia and looking back to Blossom. “Well, it’s been that way for the past two weeks. The whole town is doing its part to keep Nutcracker from polluting the rivers.”</p><p>“It’s been a tug-of-war since those ruffians showed up,” Felicia added. She crossed her legs, leaning her shoulder against the wall. “We’ve been able to slow ‘em down for the most part. They do get past a few times, but we've stopped 'em enough to where they changed tactics.”</p><p>“And that’s where troublemakers like that Chewtle come in, right?” Ribbon asked as she hovered closer to the Meowstic and Beautifly. “Nutcracker will just keep throwing more Pokemon at his problem until he gets what he wants, huh?”</p><p>Felicia nodded. “Exactly. Don’t know when or how they changed course, but it’s clear that Nutcracker is now trying to stir up more trouble than anything. He thinks we’ll lose morale and just give in to his demands that way.”</p><p>“Chewbone told us the same thing,” Teriyaki said, tapping her foot. “Guess it didn’t take long for ‘em to change course.”</p><p>“It’s far from the first time,” Beatrix replied.</p><p>Teriyaki leaned forward. She tilted her head to the left. “How so?”</p><p>“Nutcracker tried pushing out King Calyrex and the Crystalline Kingdom. That didn’t work out, or at least that’s what the Greedent said himself, so he turned his attention to our little town. Maybe he thinks it’s easier.”</p><p>“Crystalline Kingdom?” Teriyaki gave Beatrix a curious stare as she craned her neck toward the Beautifly. She paused, blinked thrice, and then feigned a laugh. “Eh, that can wait. Doubt we’ll need to worry about someplace far away.”</p><p>“Very far away, and that’s not counting the snowstorms.”</p><p>Teriyaki began to shiver as though an actual snowstorm swept past. “No thanks!”</p><p>“Anyway, want to continue inside?” Felicia asked, gesturing to the front door.</p><p>Without thinking for a second, Teriyaki nodded, her stomach purring as she recalled the promise of food. She glanced behind her shoulder and over to Blossom and Ribbon, the duo nodding in unison less than a second later.</p><p>Felicia’s ears twitched, and she willed the door open with a weak psychokinetic energy. The gap between the door and the frame was rather small, but just large enough for one tiny Pokemon to squeeze through. She motioned toward the gap, holding the door in place.</p><p>“Helps to be cautious,” Felicia explained. “After you.”</p><p>Teriyaki was the first to make their way through the door. She compressed her stomach and shimmied her body into the tight space. Some of her feathers got caught in the door latch, one of them plucked from her back as she felt a sudden pinch in that region.</p><p>Once Teriyaki was inside, she gave way to the rest of the group as they squeezed themselves inside the farmhouse, some having an easier time of it than others. Felicia was the last of the group to strut inside, closing the door once she was through and fastening four locks in an instant.</p><p>“Isn’t that a bit overkill?” Teriyaki whispered under her breath.</p><p>Beatrix shook her head. “Not with Gaius’s minions running amok.”</p><p>“Sweetie’s right,” Felicia said after securing the last lock. She spun on her heel until she faced the rest of the group. “Some of the townsfolk have complained about Pokemon sneaking into their barns and trashing the place. It’s almost always because they left them open for too long.”</p><p>“That’d do it,” Teriyaki deadpanned.</p><p>The farmhouse’s living room, like the exterior, was rather modest. A burgundy carpet covered the wooden floor, and similarly colored plush chairs surrounded a dark brown coffee table in the center. A fireplace off to the side would have given the room some ambiance if it were lit, though Teriyaki knew better than to light the firewood with her Ember without permission. The slits of sunlight that poked through the boarded up windows were more than sufficient.</p><p>Beatrix flapped her wings, hovering a few inches off the ground. “Alright, let’s get to the planning. As things stand, Nutcracker and his goons outnumber the town by quite a bit, but they only go into the marketplace a few at a time. They’re nothing but a nuisance, but. . .” Beatrix cut herself off, head hung low as she let out a sigh.</p><p>“I can see how it’d be frustrating,” Blossom muttered. She raised her head to assume eye contact with Beatrix, then forced her lips into a slight grin. “But there have to be some things we haven’t tried yet.”</p><p>“That’s where stealing Nutcracker’s shoddy equipment comes in, right?” Teriyaki asked as she looked over to Blossom. “That <em> was </em> the mission we received from Sarsaparilla, so it’d have to be the best one.”</p><p>“I do like your line of thinking,” Beatrix replied, her face brightening for a brief moment. She fiddled with her scarf. “Unfortunately, that’s a temporary solution at best. There’s nothing stopping Nutcracker from getting a replacement from Gaius.”</p><p>“Then. . .” Teriyaki furrowed her brow, and she flared her yellow feathers out. “What’s the point of stealing it then!?”</p><p>“Getting under his skin?” Ribbon answered, crossing her arms and fluttering closer to Teriyaki. “Sometimes, that’s all you can ask for, and it’d slow him down a bit. If you’re looking for a more permanent solution. . .”</p><p>“Then we’ll need to think of something else,” Blossom mumbled to herself.</p><p>“So what’s next?” Ribbon flew around Teriyaki’s shoulders and over to Blossom, giving the latter an approving grin. “We have stealing the equipment, which will help, but it’s as Beatrix said. That’s not enough for you and the town.”</p><p>Blossom nodded, biting her bottom lip. “Of course.”</p><p>“You didn’t forget about what Beatrix said a few minutes ago, right?” Ribbon’s hands touched her back. She stared at Blossom in much the same way as a teacher would look at her student. “King Calyrex was able to do it. That means pushing them out is possible.”</p><p>“But he’s royalty!” Blossom raised an eyebrow, eyes darting to the left and toward Ribbon. “Felicia and Beatrix are extremely powerful, you’re an amazing thief, Teriyaki has a fiery demeanor, and I’m. . . also there. He most likely had a whole army!”</p><p>“You know where his kingdom is?”</p><p>“In the Harvest Tundra,” Blossom answered in a heartbeat. “So you’re suggesting we use the environment to our advantage?”</p><p>Ribbon replied with just a few nods.</p><p>“Could work,” Felicia said, raising her right paw. She approached Blossom and Ribbon, stopping a foot away from them and bending her left knee. “Malachite Mine, which must be where Nutcracker is digging, ain’t an easy place to traverse.”</p><p>“And not just because it’s a Mystery Dungeon?” Teriyaki asked.</p><p>“The slimy, disgusting part is what really makes it awful.” Felicia shuddered, cheeks turning pale for a brief moment. “The dungeon ain’t for the faint of heart, and as someone who really hates anything goopy. . .”</p><p>“It’s a downright mess,” Beatrix added with a glum look. Her proboscis twitched as if to convey a kind of disturbed reaction. She touched her chest and exhaled. “There’s a reason why hardly anyone goes down there.”</p><p>“So it’s no wonder the equipment’s there,” Blossom said, resting her prehensile hair against her cheek. “But if we prepare accordingly, getting through the dungeon should be a little easier. Doesn’t mean it won’t be a bad time, but at least it won’t be as bad.”</p><p>“But where do we start?” Felicia mumbled, pressing her paw against her chin. “Most of us will be going into the dungeon with a disadvantage. Beatrix, Ribbon, and Teriyaki will struggle against the rock-types, and poison-types are good at wearing their opponents down. Items can only do so much.”</p><p>Ribbon swooped closer to Felicia with a puzzled stare. “Might be able to find some Charti Berries if we’re lucky. Having just a few of them might be a lifesaver, but. . .”</p><p>“But what?” Teriyaki interrupted.</p><p>“Hush!”</p><p>Teriyaki scooched away from Ribbon upon seeing the Ribombee’s furrowed brow and disgruntled frown. She felt something cold coursing through her veins, making her avoid eye contact with Ribbon for a few moments.</p><p>Clearing her throat, Ribbon’s expression mellowed as she raised her legs and looked like she was sitting on an invisible stool. “Charti Berries are exceedingly rare, and the odds of us finding one are practically zero. We’d be the luckiest Pokemon on the continent if even one showed up on the way to Malachite Mine.”</p><p>“So you’re saying we shouldn’t bother?” Teriyaki asked.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that,” Beatrix said as she shook her head. “If we can find some, we would be stupid to not take advantage of them. Chances are that we’ll just find a couple of Pecha Berries at most. Still useful in a pinch, but not a guarantee to turn the tide of battle. And that’s not even getting into. . .”</p><p>“They have more traps set up?” Blossom asked, leaning forward.</p><p>Beatrix sighed, nodding a second later. “Traps have a habit of ruining my strategies. Only time they’ve done any good was how. . .” Beatrix trailed off as she turned to Felicia, her cheeks becoming a hot pink. Her expression brightened up in a heartbeat. “Oh, you know how!”</p><p>Giggling, Felicia wrapped her arm around Beatrix. “Of course I’d save someone as adorable as you!”</p><p>Teriyaki leaned back, trying her hardest to not sport a bemused expression but failing immediately. “Flirting isn’t gonna get us anywhere unless the Pokemon in dungeons are afraid of it.”</p><p>Felicia turned her head to face Teriyaki, and Beatrix followed suit. “But it’s good to have someone you can trust,” the former said. “There’s still a little time to unwind, but you’re right. We ought to focus on the mission.”</p><p>“And teamwork might be the key to victory,” Beatrix added as she adjusted her scarf. “Understand not only yourself, but your partners as well. If you’re able to connect far beyond words, you’ll go far.”</p><p>“That must be why you’re such renowned explorers,” Blossom said. She turned her attention over to Teriyaki. “Maybe that’s something the two of us can work on. It’d be much easier to make our attacks flow naturally than just stepping aside and talking it out.”</p><p>Teriyaki shrugged. “Talking it out?”</p><p>“Like when we fought Zinc and Chewbone. Oh, and also when we dealt with Iwazaru and that Dhelmise.” Blossom paused for a moment, then licked her lips. “Finding someplace to hide and talking about what to do next can be useful, but those don’t always happen.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t have to worry about some brat attacking us mid conversation.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Blossom hovered closer to Teriyaki, bouncing with a wide grin across her face. “There’s so much we could accomplish that way, but. . .” Blossom’s expression fizzled out, appearing more thoughtful than anything. “Where do we start? It’s not like we can read minds?”</p><p>“You don’t have to read minds,” Beatrix answered, pointing at Blossom and Teriyaki. “What matters is understanding your partners.” She then gestured over to Felicia. “Know how they act in situations, recognize their abilities, and how yours can interact with theirs. It takes a lot of practice, but it’s doable.”</p><p>Ribbon nodded in agreement. “Suppose that’ll help with the Mystery Dungeon,” she said. “So we’ve got that addressed. That leaves how we’re going to deal with the equipment and, more importantly, Nutcracker.”</p><p>“Well. . .” Blossom muttered under her breath. She puffed her chest out, then raised her voice and continued, “We may have no other choice but to engage Nutcracker in battle. We’d outnumber him, but. . . but I’m just speaking nonsense again.” She blushed, covering her mouth and averting her gaze from the other Pokemon. “Sorry!”</p><p>“No need to apologize,” Felicia said in a comforting tone. “Any suggestion, even the most outlandish ones, are good to discuss. And honestly, we may be left with no other choice. We did mention that stealing the equipment is only a temporary solution.”</p><p>“Even though stealing is the guild’s specialty,” Teriyaki quipped while rubbing the back of her head. “But do we even know who we’re dealing with? I mean, I know Nutcracker is supposed to be this greedy brat, but is he any strong?”</p><p>“Strong?” Beatrix replied, raising her arms. “Hard to say. He’s. . . rather sturdy from what I’ve heard, so he might specialize in letting his opponents tire themselves out from exhaustion. Don’t quote me on it.”</p><p>“But he’d have to at least be reasonably strong to become one of Gaius’s trusted allies,” Ribbon said as she nonchalantly waved her hand. “Doubt the self-proclaimed ruler would deal with anyone who’s nothing special.”</p><p>Blossom bit her lower lip. “So. . . is fighting him out of the question?”</p><p>“If we can avoid fighting him, we should take it.”</p><p>“Couldn’t agree more.”</p><p>Ribbon flew over to Blossom, stopping once she was beside the Misdreavus’s cheek. “Tweaking your little plan might be someplace to start. We should prepare for the possibility that we’ll face Nutcracker in battle. However, that’s a last resort!”</p><p>“So best to bring a few Blast Seeds just in case,” Felicia suggested.</p><p>“Ideally.”</p><p>Teriyaki merely listened as the rest of the group went back and forth on how to deal with Nutcracker. Based on how the day began, she was expecting the Greedent to be nothing but a bumbling idiot. In many ways, that impression still rang true to her.</p><p>Nevertheless, Teriyaki came to realize that idiocy and strength could coexist. Even if outsmarting Nutcracker was straightforward, keeping up the charade while ensuring his attacks missed sounded more and more difficult as she thought about it. That was enough to where she fidgeted in place, but not so abruptly to where the rest of the group noticed.</p><p>Either that or they did notice, but there were more important things to consider.</p><p>“So we’re in agreement?” Beatrix asked as she surveyed the room. “We’ll stock up as much as possible for the Mystery Dungeon, head out as soon as possible, and steal or sabotage the equipment. If Nutcracker spots us, we make a run for it. If that’s not possible, we fight.”</p><p>“By the way, do we know what Nutcracker is capable of?” Blossom asked with a curious visage. She looked around the room for a moment, eventually bringing her attention back to Felicia and Beatrix. “What about when he goes on the offensive. Anything we should know?”</p><p>“Don’t let him use Super Fang, I guess,” Teriyaki replied, rolling her shoulders. She stamped her foot, the faint thumps she produced echoing throughout the room. “Now I’m not so sure. It was a lot easier when we had an idea of what to expect.”</p><p>“That’s for sure.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, that’s par for the course,” Beatrix replied. “It’s hard to tell until you’re already in the thick of things. That doesn’t mean you can’t make guesses. We’ve already done plenty of that so far.”</p><p>Blossom nodded, though she still looked uneasy. “But is there anything else we should know?”</p><p>“Think we’ve gone over all we can with Nutcracker,” Ribbon answered. She hovered a little higher off the ground, but kept her attention fixed to the others. “We’ll just keep repeating the same things over and over until it’s obvious that we need to set out for Malachite Mine. Doesn’t mean we can’t chat about how we’re tackling the dungeon a bit more, but it’s case closed when it comes to fighting him.”</p><p>With a downcast expression, Blossom let out a faint sigh. She glanced over to Ribbon. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Maybe we’ll find something on the way, but right now, we should just focus on the task at hand.”</p><p>“Don’t fret over it,” Ribbon said with a firm tone, enough to make Blossom shudder. She pressed her hands together and cleared her throat. “Stay focused and don’t do anything stupid, and we’ll do alright.”</p><p>“Ought to mention one more thing,” Felicia said as she pressed her foot against the wall behind her. “Because we’re dealing with rock-types and poison-types, we need to stick together. Blossom and I should flank the front and rear when we run into the former.”</p><p>“And for the poison-types?” Teriyaki asked, fidgeting in place.</p><p>Felicia flicked her bushy tail. “We can spread out a little for ‘em. That being said, we’ll want to use psychic-type attacks. Anything else that might confuse ‘em can help, but we ought to bring Pecha Berries in case things go wrong.”</p><p>“Well, I have my Psybeam, and you probably have some psychic-type attacks of your own,” Blossom added, pacing from left to right a few times. “Teriyaki could use Sand Attack if she knows it.”</p><p>Teriyaki leaned closer to Blossom. “Just kicking up dirt in their faces, right?”</p><p>“Essentially.” Blushing, Blossom let out a giggle as she looked back over to Teriyaki. “As Felicia said, anything we can use will come in handy.” She craned her neck and assumed eye contact with Ribbon. “How about you, Ribbon?”</p><p>The Ribombee cracked a grin. “Of course I know a few good moves. I know Psychic, and I can keep you healthy with Pollen Puff. Items can take care of the rest, so don’t go worrying about me while we’re down there.”</p><p>“Well, you <em> are </em> much stronger than me.”</p><p>Ribbon arched an eyebrow and curled her lips into a frown, the mere sight causing Blossom to fall onto her seat’s cushion with a heavy sigh. She responded to the Misdreavus’s reaction with a perplexed stare.</p><p>“Sorry about that. Just. . . don’t expect me to learn right away, okay?” Catching her breath, Blossom leaned toward Felicia and Beatrix. “Anyway, how about your attacks, Beatrix? Any moves that might help with the poison-types?”</p><p>“Sort of,” Beatrix replied, adjusting the goggles on her forehead. “While I don’t have anything that’d hit poison-types especially hard, I do know a few things that’ll turn the tide of battle in our favor. Blowing away some of their attacks with Silver Wind might work, and Energy Ball can help with the rock-types that join them.”</p><p>Blossom exuded confidence as she flew off her chair and hovered above the group. “Then it looks like all we need are some supplies, and we’ll be good to go. I can’t promise I’ll be of much help, but I’m confident that we can set things right!”</p><p>“Look at who’s acting like a leader,” Teriyaki teased as she glanced up at Blossom. “If you ask me, you’ve been a big help from the start, and we haven’t stepped foot in the dungeon yet. C’mon, even you have to agree!”</p><p>Blossom scowled, but it was more a playful kind of scowl than anything serious. “Hey, I’m only trying to help!” She shifted her eyes away from Teriyaki, calming herself in a heartbeat as she forced her lips into the faintest of smirks. Blossom looked back at Teriyaki, then said in a soft tone, “But thank you, Teriyaki.”</p><p>Teriyaki could not help herself from sporting a bright smile of her own. She wouldn’t admit to it, but seeing Blossom take charge in that moment warmed her heart. Teriyaki figured it was because of how Blossom was doubting herself beforehand, but a tingling feeling in her chest told her there was more to it.</p><p>For what felt like the millionth time, Teriyaki asked herself why Blossom was different than other Pokemon. Much like with uncovering the secrets of her past, there were no clear answers, but she assumed that both questions would arrive at their answers at some point.</p><p>“Let’s do our best as always!” Felicia cheered.</p><p>Beatrix flapped her wings and flew over to the farmhouse’s front door. “With pleasure!”</p><p>As the group prepared to finish up preparations and embark toward the Mystery Dungeon, Teriyaki sensed an electrifying sensation course through her veins. There was something cathartic about the thought of teaching a pain in the rear like Nutcracker a lesson. She shuddered momentarily as anxiety also seeped into her veins, her lack of knowledge about what to expect impossible to ignore.</p><p>Teriyaki puffed her chest out. She’d already survived the last mission, so how was a Mystery Dungeon supposed to be any more nerve-racking? Regardless of how she felt about the matter, she hoped that everything would turn out well. Not just for her sake or the town’s sake, but for Blossom’s as well.</p><p>Especially for Blossom’s sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Journey to the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Based on the name alone, Teriyaki’s imagination led her to believe that Malachite Mine would feature dozens of warning signs and Pokemon hammering away at rocks. She never set foot in a mine before, but it was not too difficult to picture what one must have looked like just by going off their general definition. The only difference might have been that the mine was a Mystery Dungeon, not something with a uniform layout.</p>
<p>By the time Teriyaki and her friends arrived at the mine’s entrance, she began to have second thoughts about her prediction. Light green minerals lined the cavern’s opening and wound deep into the seemingly endless tunnel. Not one sign, let alone Pokemon, appeared in her sight.</p>
<p>That feeling of uncertainty caused Teriyaki’s legs to quiver.</p>
<p>“Could’ve just left the equipment out here,” Teriyaki mumbled, forcing a laugh to lighten the mood. She turned on her heel to face the others. “More I think about it, the dumber Nutcracker sounds. Why make it hard for yourself too?”</p>
<p>Beatrix flew ahead, stopping just short of the mine’s entrance. “It might just be the way Nutcracker thinks. He does come across as. . . rather strange, so this isn’t too out of the ordinary for him.” Pausing, she shook her proboscis while sporting a determined expression. “Best to assume he knows we’re going into the mine.”</p>
<p>“How come?” Blossom asked, unable to keep still as she twirled her hair.</p>
<p>Felicia craned her neck to get a better look at Blossom. “Only makes sense for Nutcracker to think someone’s gonna try and sabotage the tools. . . or steal in this instance. Ain’t no other reason why he’d go to such lengths to keep it hidden from everyone.”</p>
<p>“And what about his allies?” Blossom flew closer to Felicia with a curious stare. “Wouldn’t they have to go through this Mystery Dungeon whenever they need the mining tools?” She stroked her chin. “Teriyaki’s right. His plan does sound pretty impractical.”</p>
<p>“Impractical would be an understatement,” Beatrix answered. She turned to face Blossom, wings fluttering slower until she touched the ground. “So impractical that there must be something else to it. There’s probably another reason why he’s stashed the equipment here.”</p>
<p>“They’re mining inside the dungeon itself?”</p>
<p>“A reasonable guess, but there’s one problem.”</p>
<p>“They’d get attacked by the dungeon’s Pokemon the moment they tried anything suspect,” Ribbon said. She crossed her arms, shifting her eyes toward the mine. “Despite the name, it’s not the only place you can get malachite around here. You’d have to be insane to bother a dungeon’s Pokemon”</p>
<p>Teriyaki leaned her head to the left. “So this isn’t normal?”</p>
<p>“Normal?” Ribbon shrugged in response. “Depends on your definition of normal. If Nutcracker and his lackeys truly were mining the malachite from here, you’d see a lot more Pokemon coming in and out of the cave.”</p>
<p>“But it’s just us right now,” Blossom muttered, looking into the cavern’s depths. Her body began to shiver as she floated closer and closer to the entrance, stopping just an inch from making her way inside. “Are we sure this is the right place?”</p>
<p>Ribbon nodded in an instant. “There’s no doubt about it. That’s why something else must be afoot.” She glided her way toward Blossom, eyes narrowed. “I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now.”</p>
<p>With taut cheeks, Blossom shook her head. “Not really.”</p>
<p>“They’re hoping to spring a trap.”</p>
<p>“So the whole mining operation was a ruse!?” Blossom exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Ain’t a ruse, and we’ve seen more than enough from ‘em to know it,” Felicia added. She adjusted the handkerchief around her neck. “Y’all saw the mess in the town’s square. Besides, Gaius and the rest of ‘em wouldn’t go through all this trouble for some dull, cheap minerals.”</p>
<p>Blossom pursed her lips and took a deep breath. “Maybe they’re looking for something else.”</p>
<p>Giving her friend a quick nod, Teriyaki strolled past her with long strides. She also stopped just short of entering the cave, shaking her feathers as a cold breeze tickled her body. “Guess there’s only one way to find out.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I don’t know how I’m gonna keep up.” Blossom’s face turned pale. She chewed on her lower lip for a few seconds. “Easy, Blossom. You’ve got lots of strong Pokemon by your side. It’s all gonna be okay.”</p>
<p>“A little anxiety’s perfectly normal,” Beatrix said. She fluttered closer to Blossom, touching the latter’s back. “Felicia and I always feel a little anxious whenever we go on an adventure. There’s no easy way to push that anxiety away, but having some friends by your side and doing it again and again can help.”</p>
<p>“Friends. . .” Blossom stared at the rugged earth beneath her, then brought her attention back to Beatrix and smiled. “Yeah, I can see where you’re coming from. It’s not the first Mystery Dungeon I’ve been to, but. . . it’s nothing like Rustic Forest, huh?”</p>
<p>“One is better than zero,” Teriyaki added. She leaned her shoulder against the bedrock, legs crossed. “To me, the sooner we get this done the better. Just don’t do anything stupid, and you’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Ribbon nodded in an instant. “Yes, you shouldn’t let your anxiety cause trouble. That doesn’t mean you can’t be scared. Just don’t run away from the group or screech inside the dungeon, among other things.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’d never run away if you were all in danger. I got to help out somehow.” Blossom stood tall, but a moment later, her cheeks became flush. “But no promises on not screwing up. I’ll try to keep my stupidity to a minimum.”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit!” Teriyaki cheered.</p>
<p>Giggling, Blossom relaxed her posture as her smile became more genuine. She floated a little closer to the mine’s entrance, once again stopping just short of entering its depths. “Guess that means we’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Anything else we ought to go over before jumping in?” Felicia asked as she surveyed the group. “We ain’t leaving easily without using an Escape Orb or reaching the dungeon’s bottom. Y’all got that?”</p>
<p>The entire group nodded in unison, no one uttering a single word.</p>
<p>Felicia took the first step into Malachite Mine, Beatrix close behind with Teriyaki, Blossom, and Ribbon bringing up the rear. The air inside the cavern was thin and sulfury, irritating Teriyaki’s nostrils whenever she took a whiff.</p>
<p>Teriyaki gulped, shivering for a few seconds as puffs of white mist escaped her beak with each breath. She was not sure whether it was just her or the dungeon being that cold, but whatever the reason, she loathed the feeling. She’d have rushed back to town and procured a blanket if she knew it’d be this freezing.</p>
<p>And then those surreal sensations from Rustic Forest returned, the weight pushing into her shoulders. She looked behind her back, noticing the mine’s exit disappearing as though it never existed. In its place was an endless labyrinth of gray walls with malachite running down them in a zigzag pattern. The floor itself became level, the steep slope that separated the mine from the outside world also nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>“Stay focused,” Blossom whispered to herself, closing her eyes momentarily. “Think before acting, but don’t overthink it.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got the right idea,” Beatrix said as she donned her goggles and adjusted her leather aviator’s cap. “You’ll be bringing up the rear, so there’s nothing to worry about until we find one of the dungeon’s Pokemon.”</p>
<p>“Got it!” Blossom exclaimed.</p>
<p>The five Pokemon huddled close together, Felicia leading the way as the rest of the group followed suit. Teriyaki found herself sandwiched between Beatrix and Blossom, feeling somewhat at ease when she noticed Ribbon looking behind her shoulder every couple of seconds.</p>
<p>Teriyaki held her breath as the team descended the slope, loose pebbles rubbing underneath her feet. Everything around her became a pitch-black in that brief moment, and not even Beatrix’s vibrant wings were visible from less than a foot away.</p>
<p>The darkness dissipated once the team reached the next floor, Teriyaki and company finding themselves in yet another complex labyrinth. Teriyaki glanced back without a second thought, noticing that the path back to the floor above had vanished without a trace. The oddity was enough to make her feel a little lightheaded.</p>
<p>As before, Felicia led the way with everyone else in the same positions as before. And just like with the floor above, no Pokemon or traps showed up for the first couple of minutes of sleuthing. Even the loose pebbles were nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>Teriyaki leaned her head back, taking a few deep breaths. The anxiety that clenched her chest vanished without a trace. She felt a nagging sensation at the back of her head, but otherwise, the dungeon’s passageways were no cause for alarm. That never meant the situation could change, and Teriyaki knew that well.</p>
<p>“Blossom?” Teriyaki muttered, looking back at her friend momentarily.</p>
<p>Blossom sported a quizzical expression. “Something the matter, Teriyaki?”</p>
<p>“Do you think the stories about this dungeon were. . . overblown?” She looked ahead, still seeing nothing but Felicia and Beatrix’s backs as they traversed the dungeon’s narrow corridors. “If this place is supposed to be so dangerous, we’d have bumped into some Pokemon or a trap right about now.”</p>
<p>“Overblown?” Blossom raised an eyebrow. “Well, it’s still early in the dungeon, so there’s no telling what we might face. Just. . . remember to never let your guard down. That’s how the Pokemon in these dungeons get you, right?”</p>
<p>“It can happen even with your guard up,” Beatrix corrected.</p>
<p>Blossom gulped. Her complexion turned pale. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Can’t always be helped, but. . .” Beatrix cut herself off, slowing down a little until she was flying next to Blossom. The flapping of her wings produced an oddly cool, soothing breeze. “It’s one of those unavoidable things in dungeons.”</p>
<p>“And dear Beatrix knows a thing or two about ‘em,” Felicia added. She stopped in place, turning her head back to face the rest of the team. “Don’t fret if it happens. Just keep fighting as hard as you can and push forward. I know you can do it.”</p>
<p>“Got it!” Blossom replied. She looked around the corridor for a moment, squinting at the scratches alongside the stone walls and the small pieces of malachite strewn throughout the dungeon. “You see these?”</p>
<p>“The scratches?” Felicia responded as she adjusted her hat. “We ain’t alone, but we knew that from the beginning.” She raised a paw before anyone else could utter another syllable, lips curled into a smirk. “But a clue’s a clue, and that goes a long way. Thank you, Blossom.”</p>
<p>Blossom’s cheeks became flush. “Not sure about that, but every bit helps, right?”</p>
<p>Teriyaki tapped her foot. “Anything else we. . .”</p>
<p>“Shh!” Ribbon interjected, flying between Teriyaki and Blossom. She aggressively pointed at what looked to be moving piles of stones off to her right. Staring back into Teriyaki’s eyes, Ribbon muttered, “Don’t alert them.”</p>
<p>Blossom leaned closer to Ribbon. “Are we sneaking past them?” she whispered into the Ribombee’s ear.</p>
<p>“If possible, yes. Otherwise, we take ‘em out.”</p>
<p>Felicia and Beatrix froze in place at the end of the corridor, Teriyaki almost bumping into the Beautifly in response. The room ahead was much larger than the ones that’d dotted the prior floor, but aside from the aforementioned moving stones, it was devoid of anything interesting or unusual.</p>
<p>The three stones moved away from each other, the rugged faces and bloodshot eyes on each becoming visible to the group. They revealed themselves to be Geodude, all of whom were skulking the dungeon like guards. Joining them were a Grimer and Koffing, the yellow gases they emitted from their bodies standing out in comparison to their allies’ chiseled forms.</p>
<p>“Ready, dear?” Felicia whispered.</p>
<p>Nodding together, Felicia and Beatrix stepped into the empty room, immediately alerting their adversaries. Neither of them moved an inch or showed any kind of fear as they stared back at the dungeon’s Pokemon, never taking their gazes off their adversaries.</p>
<p>The Geodude, Grimer, and Koffing all charged at Felicia and Beatrix with devilish grins. The three Geodude raised their arms and carried a small boulder with them, whereas the Grimer and Koffing puffed their bodies out like balloons.</p>
<p>Felicia’s ears wriggled and rose up, her psychic powers conjuring masses of energy with a blue and purple hue. The chunks of energy from her Psyshock stood frozen in place at first, then twirled on an axis as the sharpest points aimed at the oncoming Pokemon. Her ears lowered to their natural position.</p>
<p>Then Felicia winked at her partner.</p>
<p>Beatrix flapped her wings, firing off a Silver Wind that pushed against the aforementioned bundles of energy. Those chunks rode alongside the Silver Wind, both attacks combining into one as they careened toward the Geodude, Grimer, and Koffing.</p>
<p>A purple light covered much of the room the moment their attack struck the dungeon’s Pokemon. Their round bodies were flung across the room and into one of the nearby corridors. All five slid across the ground, the Geodude wobbling back and forth as they fled the scene. As for the Grimer and Koffing, both of them were motionless as the dust settled.</p>
<p>Teriyaki stepped away from her acquaintances, beak agape. She tried forming a single sentence to describe what she witnessed, but all she could come up with at first were unintelligible words.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, Teriyaki settled on shouting, “What the heck was that!?”</p>
<p>Blossom’s eyes shone like stars as she floated a little closer to Felicia and Beatrix. She twirled her hair. “Was that. . . the kind of teamwork you were talking about!? That was absolutely amazing!”</p>
<p>Both Beatrix and Felicia turned to face the others, the former curling her lips into a slight grin while the latter curled her proboscis into a tight spiral. Both of them cuddled together and shared a laugh.</p>
<p>“All part of learning from each other,” Felicia said. “Explore enough Mystery Dungeons, and y’all will learn how to adapt to layouts and the Gaiusin. The Pokemon lurking ‘round these parts ain’t the only ones who can use ‘em to their advantage.”</p>
<p>“A little experimentation also helps,” Beatrix added as she stretched her proboscis. “I wouldn’t be able to do anything close to that without Felicia by my side. She’s the powerhouse between the two of us.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki lurched closer to Beatrix. “And you?”</p>
<p>“Support.”</p>
<p>“And the best partner any Pokemon could ask for!” Felicia added.</p>
<p>Blushing, Beatrix covered her cheeks and chuckled. “That as well!”</p>
<p>Teriyaki could not help herself from stifling a laugh of her own in response. Something about Beatrix’s demeanor came off as familiar, though she could not quite put it into words. She looked back over to Blossom as the Misdreavus floated to Teriyaki’s side. The two locked eyes, and seconds later, they both sported smiles of their own.</p>
<p>“Think we can pull something like that off one day?” Blossom asked.</p>
<p>Teriyaki shrugged. “Maybe. Not for a while, I guess.”</p>
<p>Blossom paused for a moment, then gave a quick nod. “Yeah, but it does give us something to work toward.” She floated ahead as Felicia and Beatrix made their way to the corridor over to the right, the two of them back to checking every inch of the dungeon. “I wish I could become strong like that one day. Then maybe. . .”</p>
<p>“Maybe what?” Teriyaki asked, almost tripping over herself as she caught up to Blossom.</p>
<p>“Maybe I could help everyone out more.” Blossom perked up a little. “Maybe it’d make finding the secrets to your past a little bit easier. We could investigate places that are far beyond our abilities right now.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki rubbed the back of her head. “That’s one way of looking at it.”</p>
<p>The dungeon fell silent immediately thereafter, the group’s collective breaths the only noise echoing throughout Malachite Mine. The shadows of some Pokemon appeared on the cave’s walls, each one scuttling away the moment everyone drew closer to them, but even they were as silent as the night’s sky.</p>
<p>This continued for the next floor, then the floor after that, and even the floor after that one.</p>
<p>Teriyaki’s feet began to ache with all the walking she’d done since venturing into the dungeon. She looked over to Ribbon, Teriyaki unconsciously massaging her stomach with her short wings. Catching what she was doing, she clenched her teeth and shuddered while Ribbon rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>But much to Teriyaki’s surprise, her colleague wasted no time in tossing a Pollen Puff in her direction. Teriyaki caught the Pollen Puff without a second thought, the yellow sphere much softer and fluffier than she imagined. She licked her beak, plunging it into the treat as her taste buds sensed something sweet yet wet at the same time.</p>
<p>Teriyaki began to regret hinting that she was hungry. The Pollen Puff was not the most exhilarating thing in the world, about as bland as something edible could be in her honest opinion, but the pangs in her stomach vanished without a trace.</p>
<p>“Don’t overindulge on them,” Ribbon warned as she crossed her arms. “Can’t make new ones forever, so only ask for one if you absolutely need them. Besides, I doubt you’d want another after trying it.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki glanced back at Ribbon and bobbed her head. She puffed her cheeks out as if to regurgitate what she just swallowed, but that was soon replaced with a cheeky grin. “Didn’t need to spell it out for me.”</p>
<p>“But will it shut you up about them? DId it fill you up?”</p>
<p>Sighing, Teriyaki nodded again.</p>
<p>“Then I’ve accomplished my goal. Besides. . .” Ribbon swooped closer to Teriyaki, turning her back on the rest of the group as she prepared another Pollen Puff, this one colored a dark purple. “We need them for more than just food.”</p>
<p>“And that’s where the offensive side of Pollen Puff comes in, right?” Blossom asked.</p>
<p>“Precisely.”</p>
<p>A thunderous roar echoed from somewhere within the dungeon, soon joined by the rustling of pebbles. The constant noise was soon joined by a silhouette on the wall of what looked to be several stones piled on top of each other to form some kind of snake.</p>
<p>Ribbon juggled the Pollen Puff she prepared earlier, smirking. “This one will be easy.”</p>
<p>“Easy!?” Blossom exclaimed, quivering as she stared at the growing shadow against the wall. She tugged at her necklace, then continued with a slightly softer tone, “You have a strategy for taking on this Pokemon? He’s got to be several times taller than us.”</p>
<p>“Size isn’t strength, Blossom,” Ribbon replied. “You’ll see soon enough.”</p>
<p>Emerging from behind one of the dungeon’s walls was a lonesome Onix with scratches running along each segment of his body. His length was comparable to that of a two-storey cottage, the serpentine Pokemon’s head grazing the ceiling.</p>
<p>Teriyaki looked up at the Onix’s reddened eyes. Her muscles tightened, but when she returned her gaze to Ribbon, she watched in awe as the Ribombee chucked the Pollen Puff at the Onix’s chin as if it was effortless.</p>
<p>A bright explosion of purple mist spread around the Onix upon impact, the snake-like Pokemon bellowing in response. And just as soon as the battle started, the Onix let out a weak groan and collapsed, tremors following suit.</p>
<p>Ribbon rubbed her hands together. “Anyway, where was I?” she asked in a playful tone, acting as if nothing interesting happened. She stared at Teriyaki and Blossom’s bewildered visages, then chuckled. “Oh, right. Don’t ask for too many Pollen Puffs. They’re too valuable and versatile to waste on a whim. That goes for your best moves too.”</p>
<p>“No kidding,” Teriyaki muttered in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>Teriyaki turned on her heel and back toward Felicia and Beatrix, the duo waving at the rest of the team as they marched on ahead. She sprinted toward them, catching up to the duo seconds later with Blossom and Ribbon keeping up with her.</p>
<p>The descent into Malachite Mine continued without much in the way of distractions or issues. Scratchmarks that ran against the stone walls still made themselves known on occasion, but they were never particularly long or vibrant. Teriyaki wasn’t sure they were too recent, but she was inclined to believe they came from someone or something within the dungeon.</p>
<p>Teriyaki decided to cast those thoughts aside as she followed her fellow Pokemon into the next floor, then the one after that, then repeating the cycle once again. None of the wild Pokemon seemed too threatening, the Geodude, Roggenrola, Grimer, and Zubat that lurked the dozens of passageways always approaching by themselves and never in a group.</p>
<p>Those moments were so brief, Teriyaki never once fired off an attack at those Pokemon. It was the same story for Blossom, the Misdreavus watching attentively like a student. Felicia, Beatrix, and Ribbon pulled most of the weight, making quick work of any adversaries that blocked the way or tried to cause trouble. It was more like swatting away a pest than a battle.</p>
<p>And then the team reached the seventh floor.</p>
<p>Darkness spread throughout the dungeon, though the walls and floor were still somewhat visible. Teriyaki felt a much heavier weight pressing against her chest, drops of sweat cascading down her forehead. Something about the seventh floor came off as different, disturbing in a sense, yet Teriyaki could not figure out why.</p>
<p>Blossom nudged Teriyaki’s shoulder, causing the latter to jump up in surprise and turn pale. Her expression was dour, and her eyes shifted from left to right as if she dropped something. Upon bringing her gaze back to Teriyaki, she floated toward her partner until their shoulders touched.</p>
<p>“Teriyaki. . .” Blossom whispered before trailing off.</p>
<p>“You hear it too?” Felicia mumbled, ears twitching as she nudged closer to Blossom.</p>
<p>Teriyaki shuddered, the chills coursing through her spine more apparent. “Hear what?”</p>
<p>“We’re not alone.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, a trio of Pokemon exponentially larger and burlier than the ones who came before emerged from the shadows. A Graveler was the first to make himself known, twiddling his rock-like fingers and sporting a wide, toothy grin. A Swalot and a Probopass were close behind, the former wiping away some drool that clung to her chin and the latter spinning his pyramid-shaped fists.</p>
<p>What the trio shared in common was their bright red eyes, bags underneath them. They never once blinked as they crept toward the party, looking more like zombies than actual Pokemon. The three of them froze in place at the same time for a second, then resumed marching forward as if they shared the same brain.</p>
<p>With the three Pokemon within striking distance, Felicia cast another Psyshock and twirled the purplish shards above her head. Beatrix responded by flapping her wings and somehow conjuring a bright blue ‘X’ within those same shards. With another flap of her wings, Beatrix propelled the chunks of psychic energy and blade-like slashes of wind forward, Felicia’s psychic abilities doing the same as they careened toward the Swalot.</p>
<p>Before the Psyshock and Air Cutter could make contact, the Probopass pushed Swalot out of the way, taking the full brunt of the attack. Clouds of dust rose from the point of impact, and while the Probopass’s eyes became even more irritated, his metal-like beard was only slightly frazzled.</p>
<p>The Graveler rolled forward, stretching out one of his arms and clenching Beatrix’s wing. He tightened his grip as Beatrix thrashed about and grunted. Immediately after, he lifted the Beautifly over his head, then swung his arm and pinned Beatrix in place. Loose pebbles and dirt fell from the ceiling upon impact.</p>
<p>“Beatrix!” Blossom cried out, firing off an Ominous Wind at the Graveler.</p>
<p>The purplish gust crashed against the Graveler, and while he still stood tall upon taking the attack, his grip on Beatrix loosened. Gasping for air, the Beautifly squirmed her way out from between the Graveler’s palm and the ground below.</p>
<p>Beatrix meandered over to Blossom’s side, leaning against the Misdreavus as she panted. “Thanks. . . thanks for the assist,” she said in between breaths. She retreated behind Blossom and Teriyaki, wincing. “Can you spare a Pollen Puff, Ribbon?”</p>
<p>“On it!” Ribbon exclaimed, reaching from behind and procuring a yellow Pollen Puff. “Now don’t go charging at ‘em again!” She tossed it over to Beatrix, watching as the latter thrust her proboscis into the soft ball and absorbed its nutrients.</p>
<p>Beatrix curled up her proboscis once the Pollen Puff was consumed. “I owe you one.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” Ribbon flew closer to Beatrix and leaned toward her acquaintance’s wings, eyes narrowed as she surveyed them. “Wings seem to be in fine order. Still wouldn’t work them too hard for a bit.”</p>
<p>“At least I can still be good for something.”</p>
<p>A fourth Pokemon emerged from the other end of the corridor, a Golbat with wings spread as far as possible and a massive, gaping mouth. His fangs twinkled within the shadows as if they were recently polished, and he took to the air upon noticing Ribbon and Beatrix staring back at him.</p>
<p>“Cover my six!” Beatrix ordered. She shot a quick glance at the others before turning back to the Golbat. Beating her wings, she flew in a zigzag pattern as her eyes tracked the Golbat’s crooked, irregular movements. “Make sure he doesn’t try anything sneaky!”</p>
<p>Ribbon nodded as she conjured bright spheres around her waist. “Already part of the plan!”</p>
<p>As the two bug-types were occupied with the Golbat, Blossom crept away from the dungeon’s other Pokemon, unable to look away from them as they approached the team with malicious intent. “Uh, I don’t know if we’ll be able to hold them off for long. We should use an item!”</p>
<p>“I know just the one!” Felicia answered. She dodged an oncoming swipe from the Probopass and rolled away from the head-shaped Pokemon. Reaching into a satchel over her shoulder, Felicia procured a bluish orb and held it above her head. Strands of light emerged from the sphere, wrapping around the Graveler and Probopass like a rope and freezing them in place</p>
<p>The Swalot, however, managed to avoid the Foe-Seal Orb as she slithered into the adjacent corridor. As the item’s effect dissipated, she rushed back into the room and stretched out her arm, wrapping her slime-covered fingers around Felicia’s waist.</p>
<p>Felicia shuddered, squirming to break free from the Swalot’s grasp, yet every movement she made just resulted in the blob-like Pokemon’s grip tightening. Her cheeks turned a dark purple, knees wobbling as the Swalot’s toxins clung to her fur coat.</p>
<p>“Felicia!” Blossom shrieked with a wide-eyed stare.</p>
<p>The Swalot shot a glare at Blossom, tightening her grip on Felicia until the Meowstic passed out from the poison. As Felicia became motionless in the Swalot’s hand, she tossed the Meowstic into the air and opened her mouth, looking more like a topless cylinder than a Pokemon.</p>
<p>Teriyaki’s heart skipped a few beats. Every second felt like an eternity as Felicia plummeted toward the Swalot gaping maw. Teriyaki wanted to move her legs, fling fire at the Swalot, or do anything that’d help, but her body just. . . couldn’t.</p>
<p>Felicia was inches away from being swallowed whole.</p>
<p>And all Teriyaki could muster was standing still like an idiot, terrified.</p>
<p>Was this who she really was? Just a coward?</p>
<p>Out of seemingly nowhere, a colorful beam appeared from behind Teriyaki and struck the Swalot’s chest. The massive Pokemon winced and clamped her mouth shut. The unconscious Felicia crashed into the Swalot’s nose immediately afterwards, more gunk clinging to her coat as she rolled down the Swalot’s face and onto the floor with a thud.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” Blossom shrieked, spit flying from her mouth.</p>
<p>Teriyaki managed to budge her neck, staring at Blossom as the Misdreavus’s eyes emitted a purple glow. Electricity crackled around Blossom’s body as she took several deep breaths in quick succession.</p>
<p>Blossom fired a Psybeam at the Swalot’s stomach. An ear-splitting crackle echoed throughout the dungeon as the attack collided with its target, causing the Swalot to meander back and forth. Tears dripped down Blossom’s cheeks, and she conjured a blackish orb that pulsated with a palpable, spiritual energy.</p>
<p>Blossom thrust the Shadow Ball into the Swalot’s stomach, a purple aura exploding upon impact. The screech coming from the blob-like Pokemon was enough to make Blossom cover her ears, yet she never once blinked or took her eyes off the Swalot. She conjured a second Shadow Ball, ready to hurl it at her enemy.</p>
<p>Before Blossom could follow up with another Shadow Ball, however, the Swalot leaned over and coughed up a pile of sludge. The Swalot crept away, eyeing Felicia’s motionless body with a disgruntled frown before she too collapsed, arms spread out and eyes shut.</p>
<p>Everything fell silent.</p>
<p>Blossom’s Shadow Ball dissipated as she glared at the Swalot. Her lips began to tremble. She inched closer and closer to the Swalot, but not too close to where she was within striking distance.</p>
<p>Once it became clear the Swalot was out cold, Blossom’s posture loosened, and she shifted her eyes toward Felicia. She floated an inch toward the unconscious Meowstic, still unable to help herself from trembling.</p>
<p>Teriyaki, meanwhile, found herself able to move once again. She dreaded the idea of admitting that she was paralyzed by fear. Trying to ask Ribbon or Beatrix the same thing would’ve just made things worse, the duo having since dispatched the Golbat that’d prevented them from rushing to Felicia’s aid.</p>
<p>Felicia groaned and rubbed the sludge off her once spotless fur. Her cheeks were still pale as she swayed back and forth like a drunkard. She fell onto her knees, panting as she stared back at the rest of the group with a wide smile.</p>
<p>“Felicia!” Beatrix cried out, rushing over to her partner and wrapping the Meowstic in a tight hug. Her goggles fogged up as she shed tears of joy. Even clinging against the sludge that stuck to Felicia’s fur was not enough for Beatrix to let go, the Beautifly flapping her wings faster than ever.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Felicia got back onto her feet and limped away from the unconscious Swalot. Her eyes met Blossom’s, and she gave the latter a wink. “I’d be a goner without you, Blossom. Thank you for saving my life.”</p>
<p>Blossom wiped the tears from her eyes, cheeks flush. “I’m just glad you’re okay!” she exclaimed. Her attention turned back to Teriyaki and Ribbon, catching her breath thereafter. “How did I even manage it?”</p>
<p>“Adrenaline, I guess,” Ribbon said, unable to hide her smile. “Or maybe you’re stronger than you think. By the time Beatrix and I were done fighting off the Golbat, you were already pelting Swalot with Shadow Balls.”</p>
<p>“Seriously!?” Blossom jumped up. She swooped toward Teriyaki, stopping once she was beside her partner. “How long was that? That felt like several minutes, maybe even hours! There’s no way that could’ve been so fast!”</p>
<p>“Well. . .” Teriyaki tapped her foot. “Pretty fast if you ask me. Look, I was gonna jump in, but. . . I couldn’t move. Don’t know why, but either way, I would’ve had to make Swalot puke out a hairball if it was only up to me.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Felicia said, flustered. She paused, lips curling into a smirk as she tried to hold back some laughter. “Okay, I was mighty close to being the world’s first living hairball, but I don’t appreciate being covered in this stuff one bit! It’s. . .” Felicia quivered, looking queasy herself. “It’s disgusting is what it is!”</p>
<p>Teriyaki chortled. “Never said it wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“But what do we do with those two?” Ribbon asked, pointing at the Graveler and Probopass who’d become completely still. “They won’t be able to move unless we attack them or leave the floor. Your call.”</p>
<p>“I’d do anything to give ‘em a good kick in the ass,” Teriyaki said, glancing behind her shoulder and at Ribbon. Her expression twisted into a cheeky grin within a second, however. “But that’d be asking for trouble. Best to leave ‘em behind.”</p>
<p>Ribbon gave Teriyaki an approving nod. “So you’re also improving. Good.”</p>
<p>“And one more thing.” Teriyaki turned to face Blossom, eyes widening in an instant when her partner followed suit. “That was amazing! I’ve never seen anything like that from you! It was like you became really, really powerful all of a sudden!”</p>
<p>Blossom tugged at her necklace, averting her gaze. “I. . . I tried my best.”</p>
<p>“None of that, Blossom. You were good.”</p>
<p>“Good. . .” Blossom sighed. A downcast look was plastered on her face as she looked back at Teriyaki, but it was soon replaced by a slight but warm smile. “Yeah, I did a good job. Maybe it was just adrenaline, but all that matters is we’re all safe and sound.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki playfully nudged Blossom’s shoulder. “Just adrenaline?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I guess.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki wandered toward the corridor farthest from the petrified Graveler and Probopass, stopping just short of entering it. She allowed Ribbon to glide past, then followed after the Ribombee with Blossom, Beatrix, and Felicia in tow.</p>
<p>“You were scared too, huh?” Blossom asked as she flew beside Teriyaki.</p>
<p>Shuddering, Teriyaki turned to face Blossom with a wide-eyed stare. “Excuse me!?”</p>
<p>“I’m not trying to crack a joke or anything.” Blossom sported a soft smile, giggling. “It’s just. . . I wanted to say that I totally understand why you felt so scared. Honestly, I was really, really scared the whole time.”</p>
<p>“Says the Pokemon who blasted that Swalot.”</p>
<p>“Really!” Blossom pouted momentarily. “It’s just in that moment. . . I couldn’t help myself from trying something. . . anything that’d save Felicia. Maybe that’s why I was able to learn Shadow Ball right there.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki arched an eyebrow. “Because you were afraid?”</p>
<p>“Maybe so. . .”</p>
<p>“Whether we were afraid or not, we better avoid Pokemon in this dungeon like them,” Ribbon said as a matter of fact. She tugged at her brown scarf, pausing for a moment. “Best to not find ourselves in someplace like that again.”</p>
<p>“But I’d love to get even,” Teriyaki replied. She puffed her chest out. “Honestly, agreed. We can get even the moment we steal those goods from Nutcracker and spoil his asinine plans.” A groan left her beak. “What the heck was I doing?”</p>
<p>“And one more thing,” Ribbon said as she glanced back at the rest of the group. “Sorry I couldn’t jump in to help you out.” She leaned her head back and sighed. “What I’d do for the chance to be in two places at once.”</p>
<p>“No need to apologize, Ribbon,” Felicia said, leaning her head against Beatrix. “You were fighting to keep everyone else safe, and that Golbat wasn’t gonna let y’all go so easily. I know you would’ve jumped into the fray if your hands weren’t tied.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. . .” Beatrix muttered before trailing off. She let out a soft sigh. “Honestly, I just wish I could have done a better job at handling those Pokemon. Feel like it’s my fault that you were all put in danger. I’m. . .”</p>
<p>“Oh, dearie!” Felicia interjected. She wrapped her arm around Beatrix’s shoulders. “Ain’t no need to apologize. Just because some Pokemon get the jump on us doesn’t change the fact you’re the best teammate in the world! There’s always room for improvement, but I’ll always be proud of you!”</p>
<p>Beatrix’s expression turned from dour to radiant in a flash. She playfully pressed her head against Felicia’s chest. “And you’re still the best, most amazing Pokemon on the continent! Love you, Felicia!”</p>
<p>“Love you too, sweetie!”</p>
<p>Teriyaki could not help herself from wearing a grin of her own. Seeing Felicia and Beatrix in a brighter mood after what they’d just gone through was the kind of antidote she needed to keep her chin held a little higher.</p>
<p>At the same time, Teriyaki’s inaction during the moments where it looked like Felicia was about to be swallowed whole still weighed her down. She wished she could’ve just bit her tongue and helped out somehow, even if it was likely to accomplish nothing. It was the first time where she understood how Blossom must have felt whenever she thought she did something wrong.</p>
<p>Teriyaki ruffled her feathers. Moping about it was not going to make anything better. She would have to learn from that experience and grow. More importantly, she would need to grow in order to uncover her lost memories.</p>
<p>But Teriyaki knew it would be easier said than done. She knew those tight sensations would still cling to her chest even after stealing the equipment. She knew it would not be the last time she would find herself in such a predicament.</p>
<p>As far as Teriyaki was concerned, maybe Blossom was not the only one who needed a boost of confidence.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In hindsight, avoiding the Pokemon that roamed Malachite Mine from the start was a much better idea than flinging attacks at them. Teriyaki was still in disbelief at how straightforward and devoid of drama the journey became the moment everyone agreed upon staying out of sight. They were already bearing down on the dungeon’s bottom if the way the rooms opened up meant anything.</p>
<p>“See anything?” Teriyaki asked, craning her neck to stare at Ribbon.</p>
<p>Ribbon shook her head, arms crossed. “Not yet,” she said. “If Nutcracker and the rest of them were planning on mining here, it looks like they haven’t started yet. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think they weren’t going to mine anything from here.”</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>Ribbon dusted off her shoulder. “No one but the dungeon’s Pokemon are here for starters. More importantly, do you see the rocks and minerals?” She pointed at one of the gray stones jutting from the ground, its smooth surface and mirror-like sheen a stark contrast compared to the rugged walls and ceiling around it.</p>
<p>Teriyaki took a short step forward, squinting at the stone in question. While she could see why someone might be interested in the lonesome rock, nothing about it seemed extraordinary. It looked more like a giant Everstone than anything worthwhile.</p>
<p>“Is that. . .” Beatrix muttered before she trailed off. The Beautifly checked her left, then her right, and lastly looked ahead. She gave a quick nod and fluttered toward the stone, the rest of the group following close behind.</p>
<p>Blossom gave Beatrix a quizzical look. “Do you recognize it?” she asked.</p>
<p>Beatrix nodded again. “It looks a lot like a Star Ore, but there’s no way of knowing unless you crack it open.” She turned to Felicia while fiddling with her scarf. “Do you remember the glowing stone we found while exploring Amber Marshland?”</p>
<p>“Sure looks like it,” Felicia replied as she stroked her chin. Seconds later, her eyes widened, and she sported a beaming grin. “It is! Y’all can get Star Pieces from them if you’re careful enough! They fetch a mighty high price in some places!”</p>
<p>“And that means. . .” Beatrix approached the smooth stone, placing the tip of her proboscis against it. She fell silent for a moment, eventually retracting her proboscis and curling it back into a tight spiral. “Much colder than anything around here, that’s for sure. No mistaking it now. There are dozens of Star Pieces inside.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki shuffled her feet closer to Beatrix, giving the Beautifly a wide-eyed stare. “You can tell by <em> kissing </em> it?”</p>
<p>“Kissing?” Beatrix let out a giggle. “No, it’s not like that. My proboscis is very sensitive, so it can pick up even the slightest feelings or tastes when I stretch it out. Normally, it’s used for feeding, but no one ever said it can’t be used for investigating. You can thank Felicia for the idea.”</p>
<p>Felicia blushed, playfully nudging Beatrix as the two shared a laugh. “Oh, we both know that it was originally your idea. I might’ve built upon it, but that ain’t changing the fact you came up with it, sweetie!”</p>
<p>Beatrix rubbed the back of her head, smiling. “Okay, you’ve got a good point.”</p>
<p>“I’d love to come up with something like that one day,” Blossom said as she turned to face Beatrix and Felicia. “Let alone expand on an idea like that.” She swooped closer to the smooth stone, looking back at the others afterwards. “But what’re we doing with this, anyway? We can’t exactly take it back with us.”</p>
<p>“Not the idea, Blossom,” Ribbon said as she shook her head.</p>
<p>Blossom’s cheeks became flush, and she covered her mouth. “Oh, sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t need to apologize.” Ribbon flew past the rest of the group, stopping just in front of the bright stone. She observed the dimly lit walls and ceilings, wiggling her feet at the same time. “You’d think they would try mining something that valuable.”</p>
<p>“Did we go to the wrong place!?” Blossom momentarily floated backwards, mouth agape. “Were we tricked!? Oh, I’m so, so sorry if we were tricked and I never even realized it!” She tugged at her necklace. “Darn it!”</p>
<p>“No need to worry, Blossom,” Felicia said as a matter of fact. She walked over to Blossom and patted the Misdreavus’s head. “We ain’t lost or tricked. Even if the tools are stashed someplace else, we managed to learn something new.”</p>
<p>“Something new. . .” Blossom pursed her lips. She took a deep breath and straightened her posture. “Well, we do know that either the equipment is someplace else, or they don’t know about what’s inside that stone.”</p>
<p>“Would have to be pretty stupid to not try mining that rock,” Teriyaki quipped. She meandered ahead, but not too far from the group to where she was by her lonesome. “They’re trying to mine this stuff, Sunset Town be damned, so why not chip away!?”</p>
<p>“Well, no one ever said Nutcracker and his goons were smart,” Blossom answered. “Since we’re here, I guess we could try investigating the bottom floor in case something shows up. Maybe we’ll find something.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but let’s not wander off with no plan,” Ribbon said. She touched her hips and lurched closer to Teriyaki, causing the Torchic to flinch in response. “I know you’re raring to go, but let’s not act like idiots.”</p>
<p>A bead of sweat dripped down Teriyaki’s cheeks. She feigned a laugh. “Uh, how did you figure that out? I was just talking about the rock and those idiots following Nutcracker’s orders. Ribombee can’t learn Mind Reader, right?”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t stay still for a second the moment we got here.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki’s cheeks felt warm. She shifted her eyes away from Ribbon and let out another embarrassed chuckle. “Oh, that? Just trying to get the blood pumping. . . and raring to do something while we’re here.”</p>
<p>“But you’ve been doing wonderfully, Teriyaki!” Blossom exclaimed. She floated closer to Teriyaki until the duo were a few inches apart, resting a strand of her prehensile hair on the Torchic’s shoulder. “You and the rest of the group have all done a great job so far, and I know that’ll continue going forward.”</p>
<p>“And I know it’ll be the same for you, Blossom.”</p>
<p>Blossom shuddered in response. “I’ll try to not screw up again. No promises.”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Teriyaki leaned toward Blossom and arched an eyebrow. “What screwing up?”</p>
<p>“Never mind,” Blossom muttered, lips pursed.</p>
<p>“And whoever said we entered the wrong dungeon?” Beatrix interrupted. As the rest of the team turned their attention to the Beautifly, she pointed at what looked to be a series of disconnected metal pipes, some kind of rusted box, and a few shovels strewn around it without a care in the world.</p>
<p>A few brown rocks around them were broken into several tiny pieces. Additional stones lined the farthest edge of the room, all of them towering above the other rocks and everyone on the team. Droplets of water fell from the ceiling, rolling down to the small fissures that scarred the cave’s floor.</p>
<p>Teriyaki crept forward to get a better look. She leaned to her left, then to her right, and lastly straightened her posture. “<em> This </em> is the equipment!?” she blurted out. “Aside from the shovels, how is this supposed to help <em> anyone </em> mine!?”</p>
<p>“Your guess is as good as mine,” Beatrix answered as she rubbed her chin. “But make no mistake, that’s got to be the equipment we’re after. Can’t say I’ve ever seen anything like it. Is it disassembled?”</p>
<p>“Looks like it, sweetie,” Felicia said as she stood by Beatrix. “Might explain why they ain’t extracting the Star Pieces and anything else from this place, but. . . that piping. Is it being used to dump residue into the river? Is that what’s chipping away at the town’s crop yield?”</p>
<p>Beatrix nodded in an instant. “Must be what it’s for.”</p>
<p>“Then all the more reason to steal it,” Blossom said. She surveyed the room for anything that stood out, then brought her attention back to the equipment. “Looks like they’re waiting to spring the trap. Whatever the case, it’s probably something we can avoid. If we’re fast enough, they won’t have time to react.”</p>
<p>Felicia picked up one of the shovels with her psychic abilities, nodding afterwards. “I ought to be able to lighten the load a little, but it’s a bit too much for telekinesis to handle. Y’all don’t mind carrying a few things, right?”</p>
<p>Teriyaki shook her head. “Not at all. Could carry mountains if it means getting the job done.”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s not waste another second,” Ribbon said, zipping over to the equipment. She lifted up one of the shovels despite being shorter than it, carrying it around like a dumbbell. “Sooner we get rid of these, the better.”</p>
<p>“You got it,” Blossom replied.</p>
<p>The team all got to work swiping the equipment as quickly as they could. Teriyaki began the honors by lifting numerous shovels and resting them on her shoulder, feet feeling as though they’d sink into the earth. As she was doing this, Felicia lifted the metal box and most of the piping with her telekinesis, Blossom doing the same with a few pipes and some shovels.</p>
<p>As Teriyaki saw that the whole group was carrying as much of the shovels and pipes as possible, she noticed that there was still plenty left over. Her first thought was that Felicia and Blossom could have carried the rest with their psychic abilities, but she recalled Felicia mentioning that was not possible less than a second later.</p>
<p>“What to do,” Teriyaki whispered under her breath. “Get rid of these. Get rid of these.”</p>
<p>Blossom arched an eyebrow. “Think of something?”</p>
<p>“Get rid of these!” Teriyaki’s eyes widened, and her expression turned vibrant in a heartbeat. She would have jumped for joy if it were not for the shovels and pipes weighing her down. “Blossom, we can just destroy the rest!”</p>
<p>“That’s true, but. . .” Blossom looked down with taut cheeks. “But how’re we going to damage them enough so Nutcracker can’t rebuild them? Even if I used my strongest attack, it’d barely leave much of a dent.”</p>
<p>“That’s where I come in!” Sparks shot out of Teriyaki’s nostrils as she glared at the leftover mining equipment. “If I can use fire-type attacks on these for long enough, they’ll melt! Those guys wouldn’t be able to fix that at all!”</p>
<p>“Aha!” Blossom grinned from ear to ear. “That has to work! Great thinking, Teriyaki!”</p>
<p>“Actually, I just thought of something,” Beatrix said. Once everyone’s eyes shifted toward her, she took a deep breath. “Wouldn’t it be easier to destroy all the equipment right here? Would make things a lot easier for us, and we could leave much faster.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki chuckled. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”</p>
<p>“But we might need to bring some back to Chief Sarsaparilla,” Blossom added as she leaned to her left. “If we had some kind of proof that we’ve destroyed the equipment, chances are that he would believe us.”</p>
<p>“About to say that myself,” Felicia replied. She curled her lips into a smirk and flicked her tail. “Sarsaparilla ought to trust our word, but we could get rid of any doubt if we brought something back.”</p>
<p>“And we might be able to figure out more of Gaius’s plan,” Ribbon said as she rubbed her hands together, looking deep in thought. “Could use ‘em to question anyone else who tries something funny with Oakwood Village.”</p>
<p>“Or Sunset Town!” Beatrix added.</p>
<p>“And that goes for everywhere else too!” Blossom exclaimed. She shimmied away from the equipment stashed against the cave’s wall. She gave Teriyaki a nod. “Anyway, whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki licked her beak, eyes narrowed as she brought her utmost attention on the rusted pipes and dilapidated shovels, the wooden shafts used to make them sporting fractures that ran all the way from top to bottom. Nothing that an Ember could not fix.</p>
<p>Sparks flew from Teriyaki’s nostrils.</p>
<p>“They’re down here!?” a gravelly voice called out.</p>
<p>“I think so!” another voice exclaimed.</p>
<p>Teriyaki halted her attack. Her heart skipped a beat. She glanced behind her shoulder and over to the lone entrance into the dungeon’s bottom floor, her acquaintances doing the same in unison.</p>
<p>Three silhouettes came into view, all of them too far away and shrouded in darkness to make out any finer details. The large Pokemon in the center sported a massive, bushy tail with twigs stuck in them. Flanking him were two chipmunk-like Pokemon with bright red irises. One was much taller and thinner than the other, yet both may as well have been staring into Teriyaki’s soul with how those eyes weren’t even obscured by the shadows.</p>
<p>“Now what?” Teriyaki whispered under her breath. “We’re toast if we destroy ‘em now.”</p>
<p>“We hide,” Beatrix whispered, fluttering past Teriyaki. She pointed away from the oncoming Pokemon and over to the series of rocks off in the distance. “These should help. Just make sure you’re not poking out.”</p>
<p>Blossom tugged at her necklace. “And if they find us?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Then we don’t have another choice,” Felicia said, ears wiggling a little. “We’ll fight our way out.”</p>
<p>Beatrix fluttered ahead with Felicia close behind. Moments later, Teriyaki caught up to the duo with Blossom and Ribbon by her side. However, as the team’s adversaries approached them, their appearances were still obscured by the thick blanket of darkness.</p>
<p>“But the equipment’s okay, right!?” the gravelly voice asked. It seemed to come from the large Pokemon, shrugging as he gave each of his acquaintances a quick glance. “I don’t care how we kick those guys out! Just make sure the stuff’s okay!”</p>
<p>Teriyaki felt sweat dripping from her brow. While she would have loved scrapping the mining equipment and seeing the large Pokemon’s reaction, doing it in front of them would have been a recipe for disaster. She still wasn’t sure how long it would have taken to destroy the equipment, likely not quick enough before those three arrived.</p>
<p>Beatrix and Felicia dove toward the towering stones first, neither of them making a sound as they pressed their backs against them. Blossom and Ribbon followed suit, and Teriyaki was the last to position herself out of the trio’s sight. She assumed they were safe since she could not see them upon turning around, but a sense of unease still gripped her chest.</p>
<p>“Teriyaki,” Blossom whispered, the Misdreavus nudging closer to her partner. She rested the back of her head against the stone and exhaled. “Do you think that’s Nutcracker? Sure fits the description.”</p>
<p>Peeking from behind the boulder, Teriyaki got a glimpse at the three Pokemon who entered the dungeon’s bottom floor, their faces visible at last. The Pokemon in the center was a Greedent, his buck teeth stretching close to his chin. His yellow armband was impossible to miss with its bright, garish appearance and how it contrasted with the Pokemon’s light brown fur.</p>
<p>A Patrat and Watchog flanked each side of the Greedent, neither of them sporting an armband of their own. The two of them also sported buck teeth, though the teeth quickly retracted into their mouths whenever they took a gander at the equipment. All that distinguished them from other Patrat and Watchog were the toolbags each of them carried over their shoulders.</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re still here!” the Greedent shouted, pressing his hands against his puffy cheeks. He swung his massive tail back and forth like a pendulum, twigs lodged into the tail breaking loose and falling onto the ground. Audible cracks split the air as the Greedent stepped over them, seemingly on purpose with how quick it took.</p>
<p>The Watchog scratched his chin and stood tall. “Of course they are still here, Master Nutcracker,” he said with an arrogant tone. “You did say that no one would get down here, let alone sabotage the plan. That so-called trap should keep Pokemon away.”</p>
<p>“I know! I know!” Nutcracker whined. He turned to the Watchog and stamped his foot. “You know there’s someone out there who’d make quick work of the dungeon’s Pokemon! I’ve been dreading ‘em ever since someone said they saw ‘em! And let me tell you, they’re mad! Like, they’d kill us all if they ever get the chance!”</p>
<p>“The local exploration teams?” the Patrat asked, looking up at Nutcracker. His tail wriggled. “But none of them would try fighting one of Gaius’s finest! You’re the strongest Greedent on the continent!”</p>
<p>“Not them!” Greedent swung his arms up and down as if to take flight. “<em> Them </em>!”</p>
<p>“Oh!” The Patrat’s mouth opened wide. “The Legendary Birds!”</p>
<p>As the conversation between those three continued, Teriyaki could not help herself from donning a confused expression. She retreated back to the boulder’s cover, looking over to Blossom as her partner did the same.</p>
<p>“Legendary Birds?” Teriyaki muttered. “Who the heck are they?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Blossom whispered. She stroked her chin with a puzzled expression. “Saria ought to know something about them. They sure sound like they mean business. You think they’d be on our side?”</p>
<p>“Would make things easier for us if they were.”</p>
<p>“I know a little about ‘em,” Felicia whispered as she waved at Teriyaki and Blossom, Beatrix and Ribbon by her side. “They probably mean Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. They represent the elements of ice, thunder, and fire. Ain’t no surprise which one goes to which power.”</p>
<p>“There’s a different group of Pokemon who go by that name, right?” Beatrix asked in a soft tone. She adjusted the goggles over her eyes, shrugging afterwards. “I don’t know why that’s the case, but if you see someone claiming to be a Legendary Bird without one of those abilities, I guess that’s them.”</p>
<p>“Because nothing can ever be so simple,” Ribbon muttered. She crossed her arms and donned a slight frown. “Suppose we could look them up later. For now, we need to focus on the task at hand.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki nodded. “Agreed.”</p>
<p>The team became quiet once more. Teriyaki leaned to her right, swinging her head from behind the boulder and staring at Nutcracker and company. The three Pokemon were still going back and forth about their equipment and these ‘Legendary Birds’ that Teriyaki struggled to imagine, and it was not long before the conversation looped back to where it started.</p>
<p>Once again, Nutcracker was digging through the equipment and blathering about how he needed them intact, almost saying what he’d uttered word for word. And like before, the Patrat and Watchog stood tall and observed the surrounding area with stern expressions.</p>
<p>Teriyaki retreated back to the safety of the boulder’s cover and sighed. Maybe she expected too much from them given how they’ve damaged much of Sunset Town’s livelihood, something no mere idiot could accomplish. Regardless, she began to grow impatient, hoping she and the others would be able to jump at the equipment sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>“Either we steal some of it or beat them up,” Teriyaki grumbled, whatever anxiety she felt vanishing without a trace. She raised her head and sported a weary frown. “Just let me do something that’ll wrap things up. Please, please stop with the bickering for just one second.”</p>
<p>As the endless bickering between her adversaries continued, Teriyaki turned her attention over to where Beatrix, Felicia, and Ribbon sat. The former two were whispering among each other while Ribbon peeked at Nutcracker and his goons from behind the boulder.</p>
<p>In a heartbeat, Ribbon ducked behind the boulder’s cover and stared back at Teriyaki and Blossom. “They’re leaving right now,” she whispered, looking over to Beatrix and Felicia afterwards. “Guess they figure that no one’s around.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki could not help herself from grinning. “Thank goodness.”</p>
<p>Blossom’s expression brightened as well. “So back to Plan A once they’re gone, right?” she asked, leaning closer to Ribbon. “We can each bring a little something with us before destroying the equipment.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense to me,” Felicia answered. She turned to Beatrix. “And you, sweetie?”</p>
<p>Beatrix gave her beloved a quick nod. “Couldn’t agree more.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled,” Ribbon added. She looked at the equipment from behind her hiding spot one last time, then returned her gaze to Teriyaki. “It was your idea, so you do the honors. We’ll keep watch.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki sprung to her feet. “On it!”</p>
<p>Peeking from behind the boulder one last time, Teriyaki crept away from the hiding spot once it became clear that Nutcracker and his goons were no longer nearby. Her heart raced faster than ever. She felt as if a massive weight was piled onto her shoulders, the fact she was able to move around a minor miracle.</p>
<p>Teriyaki dove to the stashed mining equipment. She tossed aside the metal box and some of the pipes and shovels for the rest of the team to carry, her acquaintances catching up with her moments later.</p>
<p>Flames erupted from Teriyaki’s nostrils. She squinted at the heap of rusted metal before her and, with a deep breath, emitted several sparks toward the leftover pipes and shovels. Bright orange spots covered some of the pipes, a faint white smoke rising from them.</p>
<p>No melting or deformation, however.</p>
<p>“Figures,” Teriyaki grumbled. She took a step back and puffed her chest out, then fired off a more concentrated Ember at the equipment.</p>
<p>Loud bangs and pops rang in the air upon impact. The equipment became engulfed with orange flames, dissolving by the second as they went from damaged but repairable to worthless. Teriyaki backed away from what now resembled a bonfire, the sulfuric stench causing her eyes to water.</p>
<p>But at the same time, Teriyaki could not help herself from feeling delighted, the happiest she’d been all day. She felt like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders in that moment. Even if Nutcracker abandoned Sunset Town with no consequences, she considered the mission a success in her mind.</p>
<p>“Great work, Teriyaki!” Blossom cheered as she playfully nudged her partner’s shoulder. She inched away from Teriyaki afterwards. “Should put their plans on hold for a little while. Maybe we’ll be able to force them out of town.”</p>
<p>Beatrix nodded. “It’s definitely a victory, but. . . there’s still a lot to do.” She beat her wings harder and flew past the group, stopping a few feet away from where Teriyaki stood. “We’ll need to be prepared for whatever Nutcracker has planned, after all.”</p>
<p>“We could speculate on that for days,” Ribbon replied. She motioned her head toward the cavern’s exit. “But we really need to leave right away. I’m pretty sure you know what might happen if we stay here much longer.”</p>
<p>“We ought to continue this outside,” Felicia said, walking over to whence they came. Using her psychic powers, she grabbed the equipment that hadn’t been torched and lifted them off the ground. “Luckily, leaving this dungeon’s gonna be much easier.”</p>
<p>“Hope you’re right,” Teriyaki said, standing tall and puffing her chest out. “Let’s mosey!”</p>
<p>While Teriyaki maintained an appearance of calmness as she strolled behind Felicia and Beatrix, she struggled to comprehend how leaving Malachite Mine would be much easier than descending it. She knitted her brow as she imagined going through everything she’d endured just moments ago, heartbeats quickening. It was all she could think about as the team left the dungeon’s bottommost room behind.</p>
<p>Maybe it was just another part of what made Mystery Dungeons a perfect name for them.</p>
<p>Blossom swooped over to Teriyaki, stopping once they were right next to each other. “Thank you for being such a big help,” she said with a gentle smile. “I don’t think I could have done it without you and everyone here.”</p>
<p>“Guess we all contributed a little.” Teriyaki turned to Blossom, staring into the latter’s eyes. “You know. . . it was nice that we’re a team. Yeah, I’m still a bit disappointed we haven’t found anything about my past, but maybe we’ll have better luck now.”</p>
<p>“Because we better understand each other?”</p>
<p>Teriyaki answered with a quick nod. “Maybe not to the extent of Felicia and Beatrix, but it’s a start.”</p>
<p>Blossom’s lips curled into a cute smirk. “And I’m pretty sure we’ll. . .”</p>
<p>Rustling sounds echoed from afar. Chips from the cave’s ceiling fell onto the ground, rolling past the group and into the dark depths behind them. A loud groan followed suit, then a series of thumps that vanished almost as quickly as they came.</p>
<p>Gulping, Blossom shifted her eyes from left to right, checking every corner of the narrow passageway. She grit her teeth and assumed a defensive stance. “You hear that?” she whispered. “I think someone’s coming.”</p>
<p>“Hear the footsteps?” Teriyaki muttered, the pressure pushing against her body coming back immediately afterwards. “No, I don’t think I heard some idiot groaning and stumbling down the cave.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let your guard down,” Beatrix ordered, narrowing her eyes. “Someone’s coming this way.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki craned her neck to get a better look at Felicia and Beatrix, the former conjuring a Psyshock and the latter flicking her proboscis. She glanced behind her shoulder, spotting Ribbon with a Pollen Puff already in her hands. Looking ahead once more, she then noticed a silhouette on the horizon, but it was too far away for her to make out any details.</p>
<p>A thump echoed throughout the rugged passageway. Then another.</p>
<p>The ground beneath Teriyaki’s feet began to tremble.</p>
<p>What looked to be the outline of a chubby rodent came into view, arms spread out and tail swinging against each of the cavern’s walls. The figure curled both his paws into fists, and what looked to be a twisted grimace became noticeable.</p>
<p>Teriyaki rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me?”</p>
<p>The figure was none other than Nutcracker, his yellow armband the giveaway. His buck teeth extended beyond his chin as sweat cascaded down his fur like a waterfall. At least a dozen twigs fell from his bushy tail as he jogged toward Teriyaki and company, cheeks taut and nose scrunched.</p>
<p>“There <em> were </em> others here!?” Nutcracker exclaimed, huffing and puffing as he skidded to a halt. He wiped some of the sweat off his brow, never blinking or turning away from the Pokemon before him. “Where did you come from!?”</p>
<p>Without saying a word, Felicia let loose her Psyshock, purplish spheres hurtling toward Nutcracker. Beatrix followed suit by flapping her wings and using Air Cutter, and Ribbon joined the duo by chucking a barrage of Pollen Puffs at the corpulent Pokemon.</p>
<p>“C’mon!” Blossom yelled to Teriyaki. She turned her attention to Nutcracker and fired off a Psybeam toward her adversary. The colorful beam of psychic energy trailed the other three attacks, but only by a few inches at most.</p>
<p>Teriyaki quickly joined in the group’s efforts by firing off an Ember. The array of flames joined together with the Psybeam and emitted a series of bright, colorful lights that headed toward Nutcracker’s chest.</p>
<p>Before Nutcracker could move, the onslaught of attacks struck his chest and sent his body flying across the cave. He tucked his head down and rolled across the stone-covered ground like a pinball. Dust flew behind him as he sailed away from the group, obscuring him from view.</p>
<p>As the dust gave way, Nutcracker picked himself back up and rubbed his right shoulder. His tail began to twitch, several more twigs falling out and rolling down the dungeon’s exit. He furrowed his brow and wore a mischievous grin, still kneeling as he struggled to stand on both feet.</p>
<p>“So you’re not the usual plucky band of heroes, eh?” Nutcracker said in a mocking tone. “But of all the Pokemon who’d try making things difficult, it had to be a bunch of nobodies! Gaius is gonna kill me if he finds out! Just who do you think you are!?”</p>
<p>“Not important,” Teriyaki answered as she approached Nutcracker with long strides. She stopped on a dime and looked up at the Pokemon, taking a quick step back to ensure she wasn’t in range of the Greedent’s attacks.</p>
<p>“All that matters is getting you to leave Sunset Town alone!” Blossom shouted with a deep scowl. “You’re hurting their livelihoods and the environment that we all share! You’re doing it all on purpose without a care in the world! How dare you!”</p>
<p>Nutcracker’s jaw dropped. “Aha! You know about our real goal?”</p>
<p>“Mining everything around Sunset Town without thinking for a second about how it’d hurt everyone else!” Blossom knitted her brow. “All the locals know that’s what you’re trying to do! Even said it yourself, huh!?”</p>
<p>“You think that’s the reason?”</p>
<p>“I mean, ain’t that the goal of your little band of troublemakers?” Felicia asked, flicking her tail. She crossed her arms and gave Nutcracker a fierce glare. “It ain’t a secret, so no reason to backpedal.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not backpedaling!”</p>
<p>“Then what is it!?” Beatrix shouted, cheeks turning red as she furrowed her brow. “You better talk fast, and don’t you dare lie! Your antics have caused many headaches for my dearest Felicia and the whole town!”</p>
<p>Nutcracker let out a hearty laugh. “Forcing runts like you out of town, of course!”</p>
<p>Beatrix stretched her proboscis out like a spear. “Excuse me!?”</p>
<p>“Took you this long to figure out?” Nutcracker smacked his stomach and chortled. “Like, we couldn’t just be upfront about Gaius’s plans. If we were honest about the whole thing, we’d have a bunch of Pokemon on our tails from the start. Was probably gonna happen anyway, but at least it’d buy us some time.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Teriyaki retorted as she narrowed her eyes. “You didn’t think this stunt would get Pokemon trying to stop you from the start? Are you that full of yourself, or are you just that dense?”</p>
<p>“Oh, but Gaius still has friends in high places.” Nutcracker glanced away from Teriyaki and company, the once smug smile that adorned his face dissolving into panic. More sweat clung to his fur. “Even if you stop me, which won’t happen, you’ll still have to deal with ‘em.”</p>
<p>“Whatever it takes to save Sunset Town!” Blossom exclaimed, leaning closer to Nutcracker. She took a quick, deep breath. “It doesn’t matter how many tricks you and your cronies pull! We’re stopping your plans! I don’t want my friends and all these innocent Pokemon to suffer any longer!”</p>
<p>“Of course you’d say that,” Nutcracker muttered under his breath. He rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “And of course that cryptic warning’s true. The biggest threat to our plans really is a pipsqueak who’s too kind for her own good.”</p>
<p>Blossom lurched away from her adversary in an instant, eyes widened. “Hold on, what’s this about being a big threat?” She bit her lower lip. “You’re. . . you’re talking about my friends and the whole town, right?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Nutcracker said with a slimy tone. He flicked his wrist. “Just a little word of advice from a friend who doesn’t want me doing anything too reckless. It’s always the nice ones who come and ruin everything.”</p>
<p>“You have a friend!?” Teriyaki shouted, flabbergasted. “That’s rich!”</p>
<p>“Oh, then I really must have pegged you wrong!” Nutcracker stomped forward, loose pebbles rustling underneath him after each step. “Gonna make knocking you out much more enjoyable! You’ll be my gifts to Gaius!”</p>
<p>Before anyone could react, Ribbon took out another Pollen Puff and chucked it at Nutcracker’s face, the purplish sphere exploding upon impact. A similarly colored mist enveloped Nutcracker as he let out an ear-splitting shriek, the rotund Pokemon falling onto his back.</p>
<p>Felicia’s ears twitched as she pointed toward the large silhouette flailing within the purple cloud. The Meowstic conjured another Psyshock, the psychokinetic spheres floating around her as she winked at Beatrix. “Ready, sweetie?”</p>
<p>Beatrix vigorously flapped her wings. “On it!”</p>
<p>Less than a second later, Beatrix swooped over to Nutcracker, the gusts of wind beneath her wings blowing away the cloud of pollen-like spores from Ribbon’s attack. Before Nutcracker became visible to the rest of the team, Beatrix spun a web-like string from her proboscis, crackles of electricity coursing along the thread.</p>
<p>The Beautifly ducked her head and flew back toward Nutcracker, Electroweb at the ready. She kept her eyes glued to the Greedent’s tail, flying low to the ground as the tail swung toward her like a hammer.</p>
<p>Nutcracker’s attack was far off the mark, giving Beatrix more than enough time to wrap the Electroweb around her foe’s legs. He shuddered as tiny sparks struck his fur, struggling to move as Beatrix flew out of his reach.</p>
<p>Blossom swooped in front of the group as Beatrix flew back to them, eyes emitting a blush glow as she cast an Icy Wind. The gust of wind struck Nutcracker stomach, crystals clinging to his fur and making his movements even more sluggish than before.</p>
<p>“Nice one, Blossom!” Felicia exclaimed. She wasted no time in letting loose her Psyshock. The purple chunks collided against Nutcracker’s chin and sent the Greedent flying across the narrow cave. </p>
<p>Dust flew everywhere as Nutcracker rolled across the pointed stones a second time. Loud grunts escaped his throat up until he came to a halt. Sighing, Nutcracker pushed himself back on both feet, swiping at the dust until he was clearly visible.</p>
<p>Teriyaki rolled her eyes. “You just don’t know when to quit.”</p>
<p>“Why would I quit!?” Nutcracker shouted. His face became more flustered by the second as he stared ahead at the team. “Scout and Wolt will be coming over any minute, and then you’ll be sorry!”</p>
<p>“The Patrat and Watchog, right?” Ribbon asked as she played with her scarf.</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>Ribbon sported a devilish grin. “Then how come they haven’t come back? We’ve been here long enough for them to catch up, but they’re nowhere to be seen. You do know this means one of two things, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh, they’d never. . .” Nutcracker cut himself off and gasped. His jaw dropped even lower than before. “Those useless rodents! That’s the last time I’ll ever rely on them for anything! They’re finished as far as I’m concerned!”</p>
<p>Nutcracker pressed his feet together and began spinning like a top. He stretched his tail out as far as possible, and a pinkish aura began to form around its tip. A slight breeze swirled around his body the longer he spun, speeding up after each rotation.</p>
<p>Beatrix swooped away from the Brutal Swing, tugging Felicia alongside her for safety. Ribbon did the same thing with Blossom, though she grasped the Misdreavus’s lilac-tipped hair as they avoided the attack with less than a second to spare.</p>
<p>Teriyaki, however, was far from concerned. While she would not call herself an expert fighter, she nevertheless noticed that there was a large gap between the ground and where Greedent’s Brutal Swing began. It would be a tight fit, but with a little flexibility, she could easily duck underneath the attack and counter with an Ember or Low Kick.</p>
<p>Shutting out any noise around her, Teriyaki sprinted toward Nutcracker, keeping her attention focused on her opponent’s tail. Once she was within the attack’s range, she ducked her head as low as possible. The tips of her feathers grazed the club-like tail, merely tickling Teriyaki’s scalp a little as she closed the distance between herself and Nutcracker.</p>
<p>Nutcracker froze in place as if time came to a halt. He turned to his left and looked down at Teriyaki, and before he could possibly react, his eyes spotted the Torchic stretching her leg out and swinging it at Greedent’s bound feet.</p>
<p>A sound akin to celery being snapped in two rang throughout the cave as Teriyaki’s Low Kick struck Nutcracker. Teriyaki’s heart raced as she stared back at Nutcracker’s beady eyes, the latter’s visage unchanging despite the attack hitting its mark.</p>
<p>Teriyaki gulped. Her muscles tightened.</p>
<p>Nutcracker let out a faint groan. He tipped over and crashed onto his belly with a harsh thud. His arms were stretched out, and his tail became limp. His ears wiggled for a brief moment, but they too drooped against his forehead as he dug his buck teeth into the earth.</p>
<p>Teriyaki turned on her heel and over to the motionless Nutcracker. She took a deep breath, staying still as her partners swarmed the unconscious Pokemon, Beatrix weaving another Electroweb at the same time.</p>
<p>Blossom was the first to look back at Teriyaki. She wiped her forehead. “Is it finally over?” She glanced back at Nutcracker, his arms and tail bound by the Electroweb. “Is. . . is Sunset Town safe?”</p>
<p>“Gonna take some time fixing up Sunset Town,” Felicia said as she kept her gaze glued to Nutcracker. She touched her chest. “But defeating him ought to help a ton. I’m. . . so glad it’s over.”</p>
<p>Beatrix, done with securing Nutcracker, fluttered toward Felicia and rubbed her head against the Meowstic’s shoulder. “We did it!” she cheered. “But I couldn’t have done it without the best partner in the world!”</p>
<p>Felicia wrapped her arm around Beatrix, cheeks flushed. “Same here, sweetie!”</p>
<p>“And with Teriyaki, Blossom, and Ribbon’s help too!”</p>
<p>Blossom turned to face Felicia and Beatrix in an instant. “Oh, you’re more than welcome!” she replied. She blushed, and a sheepish smile ran across her face. “I’m just glad to see you two happy.”</p>
<p>“Question then becomes what we’re doing with Nutcracker and any stragglers,” Ribbon noted as she flew closer to Blossom. “Doubt any of them are coming back here. No reason to do so once they know their equipment is just a pile of goop.”</p>
<p>“We’ll work with the town to handle any stragglers,” Felicia answered. She then lowered her head whilst stroking her chin. “As for Nutcracker, he ain’t doing much of anything with those threads around him.”</p>
<p>“The Magneton Squadron will be able to take it from here,” Beatrix said. She turned to Felicia, and her partner did the same until their eyes met. “They’ll help out once they’re up to speed, right?”</p>
<p>Felicia bobbed her head. “Don’t see why they wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled.” Beatrix fluttered ahead of the group with Felicia close behind, the latter’s psychic powers carrying Nutcracker alongside them. The both of them stopped moments later, staring back at the rest of the team. “Ready to head back?”</p>
<p>Blossom shook her head. “I think we’re good to go.” She glanced over to Teriyaki, her partner doing the same. “How about you, Teriyaki?”</p>
<p>“Not at all!” Teriyaki exclaimed with her feathers puffed out and head raised. She sprinted after Felicia and Beatrix, slowing down once she caught up to the duo. She looked behind her shoulder, noticing Blossom and Ribbon keeping up with her with jubilant expressions. “And thank goodness for that!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Teriyaki’s eyes itched the moment she stepped outside Malachite Mine for the first time in what must have been several hours. Everything may as well have been shrouded in a blinding light for the first couple of seconds as tears rolled down her cheeks.</p>
<p>The entrance outside Malachite Mine was just as Teriyaki remembered it. There was little in the way of anything to stare at for more than a few seconds, the nearby stones and minerals were colorless outside some of the specks of green malachite, and that sulfuric scent still lingered in the air.</p>
<p>All that was left to do was watch as a pair of Magneton took Nutcracker into their custody. Their presence further confused Teriyaki. Not because of how the Magneton secured Nutcracker with their magnets, but rather because of how she and Blossom, thieves, were working alongside Pokemon who were for all intents and purposes officers.</p>
<p>But Teriyaki was willing to let that confusion slide for the moment. What mattered more than anything was how the mission was a resounding success, difficulties along the way notwithstanding.</p>
<p>Teriyaki felt something nudge her shoulder. She turned to her right and stared into Blossom’s eyes, the Misdreavus sporting a warm smile of her own.</p>
<p>“Everything alright, Teriyaki?” Blossom asked.</p>
<p>Teriyaki stamped her foot. “Just deep in thought,” she answered, donning a smirk. A faint laugh escaped her beak. “Nothing really important. I’m just relieved we can put this whole mess behind us.”</p>
<p>“But it was nice to work with Felicia, Beatrix, and Ribbon.” Blossom looked ahead and watched as Felicia and Beatrix mingled with one of the Magneton, Ribbon hovering in place behind the duo. “But there’s something that’s really getting to me.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“It’s about Nutcracker.” Blossom’s eyes shifted toward Nutcracker, the bound Greedent squirming on occasion and scowling at the webbing keeping him in place. She then looked back to Teriyaki. “When we were down there, it kind of sounded like he knew me.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki arched an eyebrow. “Knew you?”</p>
<p>Blossom gave her partner a quick nod. “He said I was the biggest threat to their plans. Something about a cryptic warning. I know he said it was a generalization, but I get the feeling that. . . that he’s not telling the whole truth.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like something a pain in the ass like him would do.”</p>
<p>“But. . .” Blossom bit her lower lip. She took a deep breath. “But something about it sounded like he was talking about <em> me </em> specifically. I’m not that kind of Pokemon. I mean, I’ll gladly help anyone in need, but being the biggest threat? I’m a weakling, and there’s. . .”</p>
<p>“No!” Teriyaki interrupted, stretching her yellow feathers out toward Blossom. The two stared at each other, neither speaking a single word for the next couple of seconds. Teriyaki then broke the silence with a sigh and continued, “He must have been trying to get in your head. That’s all.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sorry about that,” Blossom muttered as she averted her gaze from Teriyaki. She sighed, then brought her attention back to her partner. “I got carried away. No weakling could have stepped in to save Felicia like that.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki’s smile began to return. “That’s more like it.”</p>
<p>“Looks like we’re all finished up here!” Felicia announced as she approached Teriyaki and Blossom, Beatrix and Ribbon beside her. “Y’all don’t have to worry about Nutcracker or his goons making a mess of things ever again.”</p>
<p>Blossom grinned from ear to ear, eyes shimmering. “Really!?”</p>
<p>Beatrix gave her acquaintance a nod. She took off her goggles and placed them on her forehead. “That Patrat and Watchog managed to make a bit too much noise when they left, which is probably how the Magneton Squadron got here so fast. Thankfully, they believed our story despite Nutcracker trying to woo them.”</p>
<p>“Woo them?” Teriyaki replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>“In other words, trying to get them to side with him.” Beatrix’s wings beat slower until her feet touched the ground. “Some of these officers. . . cause more trouble than you’d think.”</p>
<p>“That’s putting it lightly,” Ribbon quipped as she furrowed her brow. She turned to face Teriyaki and Blossom. “But that’s a whole ‘nother can of worms. Explaining it would take too long, but to sum up, the Magneton Squadron is a small part of a much larger network of officers, explorers, and whatnot. Some of ‘em have good relationships with Gaius.”</p>
<p>Blossom pursed her lips. “That’s concerning.”</p>
<p>Hey!” Nutcracker’s voice hollered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teriyaki shuddered. She turned on her heel and stared at Nutcracker, the Greedent being picked up by the Magneton and forced to march a few steps forward, only stopping whenever the Magneton did so. Magnets bound his paws together, but the threads from Beatrix’s Electroweb were also still present.</p>
<p>Nutcracker sported a sagging, twisted frown as he turned to face Teriyaki and company. Bruises were visible on his forehead, and patches of dirt stuck to his chest and stomach. The Greedent deciding to spend a couple of seconds scowling at the team came off as strange instead of intimidating, his beady eyes doing him no favors.</p>
<p>“Sunset Town’s off our list, but you’re not safe yet,” Nutcracker grumbled. He took heavy breaths, appearing as if steam shot out from his nostrils. “That Torchic’s a little familiar too. And that Misdreavus. . .”</p>
<p>“Reminds you of whom?” Teriyaki asked, leaning forward.</p>
<p>Nutcracker rolled his eyes. “Like I’d tell you.”</p>
<p>“Bzzt! We need to get going!” one of the Magneton ordered. He tugged Nutcracker’s wrist, forcing him to take another few steps forward. The metallic spheres all glared at him in unison. “And don’t think your connections will help you this time! Bzzt!”</p>
<p>Teriyaki watched as the Magneton escorted Nutcracker off the premises. She could not help herself from breathing a sigh of relief as the captured Greedent walked farther and farther away, making a beeline toward Sunset Town where he would presumably be kept for the time being. While Teriyaki felt a little curious as to Nutcracker’s fate, she was more glad to be rid of his presence.</p>
<p>Beatrix flapped her wings again and hovered a few inches above the ground. She turned to face Teriyaki, Blossom, and Ribbon. “I wanted to thank you three again for helping out. Sunset Town would be in a much different place without you.”</p>
<p>“We all did a great job!” Felicia exclaimed as she wrapped Beatrix in a tight hug, the two Pokemon grinning. They returned their attention to the trio from Oakwood Village, grins brightening. “We’re gonna make sure y’all get a generous reward!”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t need to,” Blossom said, cheeks flushed. “Seeing the town safe and you two happy is all the reward I need.”</p>
<p>“Only fair that we send you something in return.” Felicia released Beatrix from her hug, and the two bowed before Teriyaki, Blossom, and Ribbon. “Anyway, y’all are welcome to stay in Sunset Town for a bit. Totally understand if you ought to head back right away.”</p>
<p>Teriyaki tapped her foot. “We should head back, but. . .” A purring sound cut Teriyaki off, her stomach beginning to feel ticklish. The strange noise echoed around the group a second time, noticeably louder than the first one.</p>
<p>“You’re hungry, huh?” Ribbon teased with a playful smirk.</p>
<p>Teriyaki felt her cheeks turning warm. She glanced over to Blossom, then to Ribbon, and finally back at Felicia and Beatrix. “Yeah, we really should get something to eat before heading back. Don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“Me too!” Blossom exclaimed.</p>
<p>The group left Malachite Mine behind as they marched their way down the road to Sunset Town. While Teriyaki would not admit this to anyone except for maybe Blossom, she would miss Sunset Town and its residents. She also never expected to enjoy Felicia and Beatrix’s company as much as she thought.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Teriyaki knew that she and Blossom were welcome to visit whenever they had time. As for Ribbon, she’d still be working alongside the Oakwood Thief Guild, so Teriyaki knew she could look forward to more missions with the Ribombee by her side.</p>
<p>But most of all, Teriyaki felt proud of Blossom’s progress. She knew it’d be ages before her partner would have more confidence in herself, and maybe just as long before Teriyaki felt comfortable about bringing it up with her, but the Misdreavus’s undeniable successes were a good starting point.</p>
<p>And when it came to her own shortcomings, Teriyaki felt more comfortable in knowing how she could improve. It was clear what needed to be done with regards to the frightening side of Mystery Dungeons, but she doubted that the improvements would be immediate. The question swirling in her mind, however, was how long it'd take?</p>
<p>Then there was whatever Nutcracker babbled about before being escorted by the Magneton. Did it have something to do with her past?</p>
<p>“Food for thought,” Teriyaki whispered under her breath. Her stomach growled a third time, and she could not help herself from letting out a laugh. Another laugh left her beak when she heard Blossom’s own giggle.</p>
<p>At least she felt like things were looking up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>